


Astro Boy: El Día de los Muertos Vivientes.

by Writer65



Series: Astro Boy Universo Expandido [1]
Category: Astro Boy (2009), Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer65/pseuds/Writer65
Summary: Secuela de la película Astro Boy (2009) Astro se acostumbra a su nueva vida después de derrotar al Guardián de la Paz, eso incluye entrar a una escuela con nuevos compañeros, pero no solo deberá lidiar con las preocupaciones de un chico normal, sino que también con el ataque de nuevos enemigos que han regresado de la tumba, mientras Astro lucha por proteger a sus seres queridos, un niño pequeño de ocho años se pone en medio del fuego, ¿cuál es su papel dentro de todo esto?
Series: Astro Boy Universo Expandido [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Frank y Jack.

Jack Fuller se consideraba el niño más afortunado del mundo.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque tenía al mejor robot-cuidador del mundo, su nombre era Frank, un nuevo modelo recién lanzado la semana pasada; medía tres metros de altura, sus brazos eran enormes, unidos por una aleación de metal que los hacían súper resistentes, verlo era como mirar un dibujo animado, después de todo su pecho era redondo como una olla, de sus hombros salían sus brazos que tenían la forma y el tamaño de un tubo, pero al llegar a las muñecas se transformaban en enormes manos robóticas, fácilmente podían cargar a tres niños pequeños en ellas, su estómago era un cilindro que conectaba con su cadera, otra pieza de metal de gran tamaño, con sus pies se repetía el mismo caso que con sus brazos. Pero sin duda el rasgo más sobresaliente de Frank era su cabeza, si bien su cuello estaba compuesto por los cables que la unían al resto del cuerpo, su cráneo tenía una forma que era imposible no asociar con el monstruo de Frankenstein, pues era de dimensión rectangular, y como orejas tenía dos auriculares que parecían ser tornillos, no era de sorprenderse su nombre.

En definitiva la apariencia del robot era aterradora, pero en realidad Frank estaba programado para ser inofensivo, a menos que su dueño se viera amenazado, y eso parecía ser lo indicado ya que Jack era tan solo un pequeño de ocho años de edad, el color de su cabello era verde escabeche al igual que el de sus ojos, asistía a la prestigiosa escuela primaria de Ciudad Metro, y como ocurría con muchos niños en la metrópolis, los padres estaban muy ocupados trabajando, o divirtiéndose, como para cuidar a sus hijos, así que los dejaban con robots.

Pero mientras que a muchos eso los deprimía a Jack no le importaba en lo mínimo, pues amaba ir a todas partes con Frank, aunque el tiempo que habían compartido era poco, los dos se convirtieron en grandes amigos; Frank lo llevaba a la escuela, le preparaba la comida y jugaba con él, y lo mejor era que estaba programado para seguir jugando hasta que el niño se cansara, pues su batería tenía una duración de 48 horas antes de su próxima carga, y si la fuente de energía era potente, estaría como nuevo en menos de una hora.

Así que por eso Jack se consideraba el niño más afortunado del mundo. Ese día solo era una muestra más de aquello, Frank lo acababa de recoger de la escuela y ambos se dirigían a casa. Iban en el coche de la familia, un carro flotante de forma redonda, que iba sobre uno de los muchos puentes suspendidos por motores de la ciudad.

Jack tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras Frank se detenía en una luz roja.

—Trenecito que volando vas, con velocidad para la ciudad, cual maracas en alegre son, da tu resoplar ritmo al corazón —tarareó Jack mientras agitaba un dedo, al terminar de cantar señaló a Frank.

—Cuando se oye tu silbato en la estación, todo el mundo espera lleno de emoción, traes el circo y vamos a gozar, corre sin cesar, ya vas a llegar —continuó, y al igual que su humano dibujó círculos invisibles en el aire.

Los dos se rieron y Jack colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Frank, se sentía feliz por tener un amigo como él, Frank le sonrió en respuesta, decían que los robots no amaban a sus dueños, que simplemente estaban programados para ello, pues Frank estaba en desacuerdo, él amaba a Jack no porque un tonto programa lo obligase, sino porque Jack era divertido, amable e… inocente, no podía imaginarse estar con otra persona que no fuera su niño.

El semáforo cambió y Frank regresó su atención al frente, quitó su pie del freno y la tierra tembló, se sujetó tan fuerte del volante que lo rompió, mientras que Jack dio un salto de su asiento, por suerte tenía puesto el cinturón así que regresó de un sentón a su lugar.

—¡¿Frank qué pasa?! —preguntó Jack aterrado.

—No lo sé Jack —admitió—, pero no te preocupes, no debe ser nada grave, tan solo una falla en los motores o…

No le dio tiempo de terminar pues hubo una explosión a un costado del puente, una gran nube de polvo se extendía a lo lejos, por el Ministerio de Ciencias. Jack soltó un grito al ver que escombros salían volando en su dirección, el instinto paternal entró en acción. Frank lo tomó con sus dos manos, y de un tirón lo arrancó del asiento, llevándose el cinturón con él.

—No tengas miedo Jack, no dejaré que nada malo te pasé —dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Jack empezó a llorar sobre su enorme hombro metálico. Sin perder tiempo Frank saltó del coche, destruyendo su propio cinturón, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo fuera, justo después de que salieran un gran bloque de concreto cayó sobre el auto, haciéndolo trizas, quedó como una lata aplastada.

—¡Frank tengo miedo! —chilló Jack.

—No te preocupes Jack, te voy a sacar de aquí sano y salvo.

Frank lo abrazó con más fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarlo, más escombros seguían cayendo, la gente estaba saliendo de sus autos y corría por el puente tratando de esquivar los misiles; Frank zigzagueaba pues más basura caía en frente de él, Jack gritaba con cada nuevo impacto. A lo lejos, el robot pudo divisar la salida del puente, que conducía a un cuarto de control, ahí estarían a salvo.

—Resiste Jack, ya vamos a llegar.

Hubo otra explosión, pero esta vez vino detrás de ellos, el suelo empezó a colapsar, las personas que se quedaron atrás cayeron a su muerte, pues el puente flotaba en los límites de la ciudad, es decir, si el puente fallaba todos caerían cincuenta metros hasta chocar con la Superficie. Los gritos pronto se transformaron en ecos. Frank miró sobre su hombro, la grieta los estaba alcanzando, antes de que pudiera reaccionar los dos cayeron al abismo.

Jack gritó al sentir su cuerpo venirse abajo, cerró los ojos pues no quería ver su terrible destino, el cuerpo de Frank dio un ligero giro en el aire, quedando casi de cabeza, sus brazos le fallaron y soltó a su niño.

—¡Jack, no!

Las lágrimas flotaban en el aire marcando el descenso de Jack, el joven jamás pensó que moriría tan pronto, pero ahí se encontraba cayendo a la perdición, hasta que sintió que lo agarraban del brazo. Al sentir que dejaba de caer Jack se animó a abrir los ojos, lo que vio lo reconforto. El puente había dejado de colapsar, Frank se sujetaba con una mano del borde de la estructura, mientras que con la otra lo sostenía.

—Jack escúchame, te voy a impulsar hacia arriba, ¿está bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, haría lo que fuera con tal de salir de ahí, no quería mirar hacia abajo, porque si lo hacía se haría pipi en los pantalones.

—Muy bien, uno —lo balanceó un poco—, dos.

Jack tragó saliva y se preparó.

—Tre…

Los cuerpos de ambos temblaron, consecuencia de un potente aire que los golpeó sin compasión, pero eso no fue lo más aterrador, sino el rugido que vino junto. Ambos voltearon a ver a la ciudad, y lo que vieron fue el detonante para Jack orinara.

Un enorme robot estaba en el centro, era más grande que todos los edificios, es más, parecía que de su espalda salían rascacielos, su color era negro metálico, por su cuerpo corría una energía roja, al igual que en sus ojos y su pecho, pero lo peor era que una de sus manos era El Espíritu de la Libertad, el arma más potente de toda Ciudad Metro, una nave de batalla equipada con todo el armamento conocido por el hombre. El robot volvió a rugir mientras destrozaba otro edificio. Jack gritó, hasta ese día creía que los monstruos solo existían en los cuentos, pero ahora veía a uno verdadero. Empezó a llorar y agitarse, Frank soltó un quejido, su mano se estaba resbalando del borde, los movimientos bruscos de Jack no lo dejaban agarrarse bien, entendía porque estaba asustado, demonios, si ese robot se acercaba a ellos no tendrían ni una oportunidad, pero tenía que calmarlo o ambos caerían al vacío.

—¡Jack escúchame! —Le gritó—. ¡Podemos salir de esta! ¡Pero tienes que calmarte! ¡Yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te pasé!

Jack dejó de agitarse, bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, luego la levantó, sus miradas se encontraron y Frank sonrió, estaba aterrado pero sabía que si sonreía calmaría al pequeño, después de todo, confiaba en él plenamente. Al ver la serenidad del robot Jack se calmó, Frank jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasase.

—Ese es mi chico, ahora, te voy a subir, ¿estás listo?

Jack asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, allá vas.

Frank lo balanceó de atrás para adelante, y después lo lanzó sobre el puente; Jack gritó mientras surcaba al aire, cayó sobre el duro metal con un golpe seco, seguramente tendría el brazo morado pero eso sería todo, de todas formas el dolor no era algo que le importará en esos momentos.

—¡Frank! —sin perder tiempo fue a asomarse, su amigo seguía colgando.

—No te preocupes Jack —se agarró con la otra mano y empezó a subir—, voy detrás de…

La parte de la que se sujetaba se rompió, los ojos de Jack se abrieron lo más que pudieron y su corazón se detuvo. Frank tenía ambos brazos extendidos mientras iba hacia las nubes.

—¡Jaaaaaaack! —gritó.

—¡Frank! —gritó en respuesta, extendiendo un brazo al frente como si pudiera alcanzarlo.

Pero Frank no dejó de caer, se fue desvaneciendo más y más hasta que se perdió por completo de vista.

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! —aulló Jack en pena, y su grito fue más fuerte que el del monstruo.


	2. Cambios.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron de par en par dando paso a una sala que tenía una mesa flotante en el centro, era plateada al igual que las paredes, y debajo le brillaba una luz azulesca.

—Papá, ¿es esto necesario? —preguntó Astro mientras pasaba, del otro lado de la puerta estaba su padre junto con el Dr. Elefun—, me siento bien.

—No quiero correr ningún riesgo To… Astro, solo será un chequeo para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden.

—Es mejor no correr riesgos Astro —dijo Elefun en un tono más suave—, sobreviviste a algo que nadie más a experimentado, ni humano ni robot, solo queremos asegurarnos que no haya ninguna secuela.

Astro rodó los ojos pues no creía que fuera necesario, se sentía bien y todos sus sistemas funcionaban a la perfección, preferiría seguir ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, después de todo él era un poco responsable del caos, pero su papá no se lo permitiría hasta que se hiciera un chequeo, y por primera vez Elefun estaba de acuerdo con él; además… sentía que a papá todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a él, a la réplica, convenía no provocar más conflicto entre ellos.

—Bien —respondió derrotado mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

Elefun sonrió y cerró la puerta; en el otro cuarto había un tablero pegado a la pared, con una pantalla en el centro y varios botones alrededor, una enorme ventana de vidrio separaba de la otra habitación. Astro dejó su ropa sobre una silla que estaba junto a la puerta, se subió a la mesa, se acostó boca arriba y se quedó muy quieto.

—Perfecto, esto será cosa de minutos Astro —dijo Elefun oprimiendo un interruptor.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, Tenma apretó otra clavija y del techo descendió un brazo mecánico, en la punta tenía una mira, se detuvo al estar a dos metros de Astro.

—Activando el escáner —anunció Tenma antes de jalar una palanca.

El aparato disparó una luz verdosa que pegó en el borde de la cama, se movió hacia delante y su luz le pasó por todo el cuerpo, él no se movió ya que no sentía ninguna incomodidad, solo cerró los ojos cuando le pasó por la cara. Al terminar el análisis la pantalla se prendió, mostrando el esqueleto de Astro; Tenma y Elefun se acercaron para observarlo.

—Todo parece estar normal.

—No todo Elefun —dijo Tenma preocupado—, mira su corazón.

Elefun entrecerró los ojos, entonces también lo notó.

—Oh…

Tenma habló por el micrófono.

—Con eso estamos bien T… hijo, ya puedes vestirte.

Astro suspiró aliviado, se bajó y fue a tomar su ropa, cuando terminó de vestirse regresó al otro cuarto.

—Entonces —preguntó extendiendo ligeramente los brazos—, ¿está todo bien?

—Bueno… —dijo Elefun, y su tono preocupó al chico—. Parece que ha habido cambios Astro.

—¿Cambios?

—Sí, parece que ahora hay tanto energía azul como roja en tu núcleo.

Astro se detuvo y la puerta se cerró tras de sí, si tenía energía roja en su interior… ¿podría salirse de control? ¿Podría ser tan destructivo como El Guardián de la Paz?

—¿Pero cómo pasó esto?

Parecía que la expresión en su rostro lo delataba, pues su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo hijo, no es tan malo, no enloquecerás como Stone.

—Astro, debes recordar que ambos núcleos vinieron de la misma estrella, antes de extraerlos eran uno mismo.

—Lo recuerdo Dr. Elefun.

—Bien, parece que cuando entraste al corazón del Guardián de la Paz los núcleos… volvieron a ser uno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó anonadado.

Tenma le mostró la pantalla.

—Mira hijo, puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Se acercó al monitor y observó, era un video de su núcleo, como siempre emitía energía azul.

—Yo lo veo igual.

—Observa con más cuidado —le sugirió Tenma.

Astro volvió a fijarse en la imagen, no podía encontrar nada que… un destello; parpadeó para asegurarse que no estaba viendo espejismos, una pequeña ráfaga roja se movía por el núcleo, luego desaparecía pero volvía a aparecer en otra parte y así sucesivamente, cuando pasaba la imagen se oscurecía un poco, parecía un purpura muy oscuro.

—Pensé que los núcleos se destruirían si se combinaban —dijo mientras dejaba de ver la pantalla.

—Nosotros también —dijo Elefun revisando el reporte—. Pero debes recordar que la energía no se crea ni se destruye.

—Solo se transforma —finalizó Astro.

—Sin embargo puedo ver porque los núcleos explotaron cuando se combinaron, la energía que producen juntos es inmensa, el exceso provocó la detonación.

—¿Entonces por qué sigo vivo?

—La energía es muy poderosa e ilimitada, pero también necesita recargarse, con la pelea ya habías perdido la suficiente para no sobre-cargarte, lo que Zog te pasó apenas y fue suficiente para reactivarte… pero ahora.

—Está alcanzado niveles críticos.

Elefun asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces soy una bomba? —preguntó asustado, se apartó de ambos y extendió sus brazos al frente para crear distancia, ahora no podría estar cerca de las personas sin temor a lastimarlas. ¿Alguna vez podría sentirse como alguien normal frente a sus amigos?

—No hijo no… bueno si la energía del núcleo se acumula lo suficiente eso sin duda causaría una…

—No estás ayudando papá —lo interrumpió.

—Oh… lo siento.

Elefun dio un paso al frente y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Tenma.

—Tranquilo, yo le explico —se acercó a Astro.

El chico se puso nervioso, dio un paso atrás levantando ambas manos a la defensiva.

—Mejor mantenga la distancia doctor, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

—Tranquilo Astro, el núcleo está estable por ahora, tenemos suerte de que tus botas cohetes utilicen mucho poder.

Astro suspiró calmándose un poco, tenía la fortuna de que últimamente se mantenía muy ocupado, derrotando al alien, con la limpieza de la ciudad y checando a sus amigos, se la pasaba volando de aquí para allá casi todo el día.

—Entiendo, pero no podemos esperar a que un nuevo robot se salga de control, o que llegue otro visitante del espacio, ¿qué pasa si un día no hago absolutamente nada y el núcleo explota?

—Ese día no tiene que llegar, puede que tenga una solución —dijo Tenma, mientras Elefun tranquilizaba a Astro, él se había puesto a trabajar en la computadora del tablero.

Oprimió un botón y en la ventana se proyectó un holograma, en ella se veían los planos de Astro, sobresalía en su pecho el núcleo, retratado como una enorme bola azul. Tenma estiró un brazo y lo tomó sacándolo del cuerpo, luego lo sostuvo en el aire.

—Podemos extraer el núcleo y crear esto.

Apretó otro botón y un nuevo holograma apareció, era una caja metálica con la forma de un cubo, con luces en los bordes, un tablero en la parte superior y en las caras tenía puertos de carga, en las aristas había unas luces de color neón celeste.

—¡La caja madre! —exclamó Elefun asombrado.

—Así es, Toby, este es un diseño en el que Elefun y yo estuvimos trabajando cuando extrajimos los núcleos, íbamos a crear dos cajas que pudieran contener y administrar la energía.

—Pero jamás llegamos a la fase de producción, ya que el proyecto se militarizó y Stone prefirió utilizarlos en el Guardián de la Paz.

—Y todos sabemos cómo acabó eso.

—Pero ahora podemos terminarla Elefun, además de la caja podemos producir estas.

A su lado apareció un cartucho, de forma cuadrada, con un pequeño foco incrustado hasta arriba; la capsula voló hasta introducirse en uno de los puertos.

—Modificaremos tu cuerpo para que en vez de alimentarte directamente del núcleo, lo haga con esta batería, esta tendrá la capacidad de almacenar lo suficiente para el rendimiento de un día y medio… En teoría, dependerá de que tango hagas, será conveniente que tengas una de repuesto.

El foco se iluminó, salió frotando de la caja y voló hasta el cuerpo de Astro, metiéndose en su pecho, la animación de Astro sonrió y levantó ambos brazos con los puños cerrados.

—Haremos un juego de seis, las suficientes para debilitar al núcleo antes de que se vuelva inestable. Es muy importante que no olvides poner a cargar una batería cuando se descargue, es mejor no arriesgarse.

Astro miró de nuevo a la pantalla, no le gustaba mucho la idea de una operación, su cuerpo ya había sufrido demasiados daños en los últimos días; electrocutado, aplastado, golpeado, explotado… Pero por el otro lado…

—Bueno, no quiero sentirme como un reactor nuclear —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenma sonrió ante el optimismo de su hijo.

—Si nos ponemos en marcha podría tenerla lista en dos semanas.

—Encárgate de eso, yo me entretendré reparando la ciudad —dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Mientras tú confeccionas la caja yo me encargaré de las baterías —se ofreció Elefun, Tenma le sonrió a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, a trabajar.

Astro asintió una vez más, no la tenía fácil pero con el apoyo de sus padres saldría adelante, solo tendría que mantenerse ocupado estas dos semanas y después todo sería mejor, además, sería una gran anécdota para contarle a Cora, ya quería ver la expresión en su rostro cuando se lo dijera.

…

Una vez más estaba sobre la tabla donde nació, casi lo matan y ahora…

«Supongo que esto cuenta como una operación de corazón» pensó Astro para animarse, pero lo cierto es que estaba preocupado por el resultado, ¿saldría bien? ¿O no? ¿Seguiría siendo él mismo? ¿Y si modificaban algo vital y eso provocaba que nunca funcionará como antes? ¿Qué tal si nunca despertaba otra vez? Tuvo que empezar a inhalar y exhalar para calmarse, claro que no tenía porque ya que él no respiraba, pero se sentía más tranquilo al hacerlo, lo relajaba y sentía que le ayudaba a despejar la mente.

Escuchó como las puertas se abrían y se preparó para escuchar a su padre, pero entonces se dio cuenta que se oían más de un par de pisadas. Giró la cabeza y sonrió al encontrase a Cora; Zane, Sludge, Widget, Sparks, Robotski, Mike y a Basurero; todos juntos dirigiéndose a la mesa.

—Amigos —dijo con alegría—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Queríamos venir a desearte suerte —respondió Zane mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Y a decirte que todo saldrá bien —agregó Cora levantando una ceja.

Astro sonrió, al parecer si era un pésimo mentiroso, su lenguaje corporal siempre lo traicionaba, era increíble que hubiera estado con ellos tanto tiempo sin que averiguaran que era un robot.

—Buena suerte —interrumpieron ambos gemelos, asomaron sus cabezas en medio de Zane y Cora, lo que provocó que Astro se riera.

Basurero ladró y dio saltos al lado de la mesa, ahogando otra risa Astro le acarició la cabeza, el perro robot se quedó sentado mientras golpeaba el suelo con una de sus patas traseras.

—Camarada Astro, te deseamos lo mejor, y esperamos que salgas victorioso de este nuevo reto —esta vez fue Sparks quien habló levantando su pulgar. Robotski se puso a su lado, también alzando su dedo.

—¿Un refrigerio? —preguntó Mike abriendo su puerta, dentro tenía un jugo de manzana.

—Estoy bien Mike, gracias.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, papá, Elefun y una señorita entraron, la mujer vestía un vestido morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía mangas que eran de un tono más claro y le cubrían todo el brazo, usaba zapatos negros y unos aretes rosados en forma de bola, su cabello era castaño-rojizo y sus ojos verdes; detrás de ella venía un avestruz robótico, de color rosa y blanco, excepto por su pico que era amarillo.

Astro no conocía a ninguna de las dos, pero le parecieron amigables, la mujer llevaba la caja madre entre sus brazos.

—Ya es hora, los veré cuando acabe —dijo poniendo su atención de nuevo en sus amigos.

Tragó saliva y Cora lo notó, tomó su mano apretándola suavemente.

—Todo saldrá bien, confía en tu papá… pese a todo es un gran científico.

Astro se rió un poco, si Elefun y Cora confiaban en el genio de su padre entonces no habría nada que temer, esa si era una unión extraordinaria.

—Chicos necesitamos que despejen, debemos empezar la operación.

Cora también inhaló y soltó la mano de Astro, el chico no dejó de sonreír para tratar de no bajarle los ánimos. El grupo empezó a dirigirse a la salida, con excepción de Cora, quien se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar de espalda

—Iré a verlos en cuanto termine, lo prometo.

—Gracias… suerte.

Así Cora se volvió y se reunió con el resto, cuando sus amigos dejaron la habitación Tenma se aproximó y oprimió su pecho, la compuerta se abrió sacando un poco de vapor y luego reveló al núcleo, Tenma lo sacó cuidadosamente y Astro pudo observar como pasaba de azul a purpura, se lo entregó a Elefun mientras la señorita abría la caja, el doctor lo colocó dentro y su luz iluminó las aristas.

—Muchas gracias Yuko, puedes proseguir.

Yuko asintió con la cabeza y volteó la mirada a la mesa.

—No tengas miedo Astro, estás en buenas manos.

Su sonrisa y sus palabras se sentían sinceras, y lo hicieron sentir mejor, simplemente encontraba reconfortante que muchas personas tuvieran fe.

—Vámonos Momo.

El avestruz graznó y siguió a Yuko fuera del cuarto, justo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse, cerró y abrió los palpados mientras el cansancio se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

—Cuando despiertes te sentirás como nuevo —le aseguró su padre.

—Confío en ustedes.

Astro sonrió, a pesar de todo al fin podría volver a dormir sin miedo a explotar a mitad de la noche. Y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

…

Cuando despertó estaba en su alcoba, papá se encontraba dormido frente a él en una silla, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que amaneció en esa misma habitación, todo era tan similar, solo que esta vez Orrin estaba al lado de la cama.

—¡Astro, despertaste! —Exclamó, con cierto tono de alivio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento… normal.

Y no mentía, no sentía que nada hubiera cambiado, fue como tomar una siesta y ya, pero para estar seguro se levantó la playera y abrió la compuerta, ya no tenía el círculo en medio donde debería estar el núcleo, sino que ahora la superficie era completamente plana con una entrada en el medio, el cartucho estaba colocado y la luz azul brillaba. Ahora que la veía no se sentía ni remotamente mal, después de todo esa no era una parte que presumiera por todos lados, y como había dicho antes, no más preocupaciones por temor a estallar.

—Maravilloso —dijo Orrin—, se lo diré al Dr. Elefun de inmediato.

—Genial, creo que el comunicador está en la sala.

—Oh no será necesario Astro, ha estado durmiendo en la sala desde que te trajeron.

Astro sintió cosquillas en el estómago ante tal gesto. Orrin salió de la habitación mientras él se recostaba de nuevo en la almohada, aún estaba un poco cansado, iba a cerrar los parpados cuando un texto apareció frente a sus ojos, escrito en letras azules de neón, gritó por la sorpresa despertando a papá, quien volteó a ver hacia los lados preocupado.

«Batería al 100%»se leía.

—¿Toby qué pasa?

—Hay unas letras enfrente de mí —respondió.

—Oh eso —dijo más aliviado—, puse una alarma en tu sistema, se mostrará cuando la carga sea total, cuando este a la mitad y cuando esté a punto de agotarse.

—Bueno, eso sí será útil —pero el mensaje no desaparecía—, ¿y cómo hago para dejar de verlo?

—Solo parpadea.

Lo hizo y el texto se esfumó.

—¿Alguna otra modificación de la que deba enterarme?

Tenma negó con la cabeza, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Todo lo demás se quedó intacto, tus botas, los cañones, tu súper oído, la súper fuerza y… las ametralladoras.

Decidió ignorar eso último, jamás entendería porque papá eligió ese espacio para colocarlas, y tal parecía que su padre se arrepentía de esa decisión, pero Astro no quería otra operación así que prefería vivir con ello.

—Bueno, supongo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Tenma se rió mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí.

Tenma lo envolvió en un abrazo y Astro no opuso resistencia, su piel sintética era como la humana, solo que mil veces más resistente, así que pudo sentir la calidez del cariño, cerró los ojos dejándose apapachar, cuando los volvió a abrir pudo ver que Elefun y Orrin lo veían desde la puerta, sonriendo. Astro rió, su nueva vida por fin podría comenzar.


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Nada volvería a ser igual, eso le quedaba claro, no solo por el cambio en su sistema sino también porque era imposible volver a levantar la ciudad hasta los cielos, reparar los motores dentro del monte costaría demasiado, y ese dinero era más necesitado en la reconstrucción de la capital, las personas que sobrevivieron habían perdido casas y empleos, era indispensable que esos regresaran primero. Mientras la ciudad era reconstruida los ciudadanos necesitarían un lugar donde vivir, así que varios albergues se instalaron alrededor de la Superficie, eran más que nada tiendas de campaña colocadas dentro de un perímetro cuadrado, y tres veces al día se les daba una comida. Para ayudar a la reconstrucción el Dr. Tenma y el Dr. Elefun diseñaron nuevos robots, después de su operación claro, y por supuesto que él estaba apoyando, no soportaba ver a la gente sin hogar, sufriendo por sus pérdidas y desesperadas por no saber cuándo tendrían trabajo de nuevo, sabía que si él participaba con sus poderes todo sería más rápido, ya llevaban seis meses de trabajo y habían logrado despejar una buena parte en el centro, uno de los lugares más afectados por la lucha.

Esa noche acababa de recoger unos escombros, voló con ellos en sus brazos hasta un camión y los dejó caer sobre la enorme caja.

—¡Gracias Astro! —le agradeció el conductor antes de irse.

—No hay de que —respondió saludándolo con la mano.

Al alejarse el camión, Astro se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor, robots y humanos recogían la basura para dejarla en camiones, mientras que unas hormigas mecánicas edificaban los nuevos edificios,

«Papá sí que tomó inspiración del reino animal» pensó con gracia.

Desde donde volaba las hormigas se veían de tamaño normal, y eran muchas las que se movían por la edificación, algunas llevaban los soportes, cargándolos en su espalda con sus brazos metálicos, mientras que otras los soldaban con un láser que tenían en su boca.

—Creo que con eso estamos bien por hoy Astro —le comentó el director tras revisar unos planos con su asistente, vestía un casco de seguridad y un chaleco verde—, ve a casa a descansar.

—Muy bien señor Philips —respondió el chico, sería mejor que lo escuchara pues mañana sería un día importante para él, para todos sus amigos en realidad, lo mejor es que llegase bien descansado, y todavía tenía una cosa por hacer—. Nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto último se fue volando, el señor Philips lo despidió con la mano.

Astro giró en una esquina y se encontró a Zog, quien terminaba de verter cemento sobre una calle, cuando acabó unos humanos empezaron a limpiar su vertedor con una manguera.

—Hey Zog, terminó mi turno, nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?

Zog le respondió con un pulgar arriba; Astro sonrió y se elevó por los cielos, al llegar a las nubes se detuvo para apreciar la ciudad, ahora se unía a la Superficie como una sola, junto con las reparaciones también se estaba construyendo un puente para unir ambas ciudades, ya no habría gente por encima de otras, por fin podrían volver a ser uno solo. Ese pensamiento lo alegró, ahora sus amigos tendrían las mismas oportunidades que todos los niños de Ciudad Metro.

Sintiéndose feliz y esperanzado Astro emprendió el vuelo una vez más, ahora con más potencia, ya quería llegar con ella, iba tan rápido que no se fijó que había dos objetos frente a él, los pasó a tal velocidad que ambos dieron vueltas en el aire, por suerte Astro se detuvo y sujetó a cada uno con una mano.

—Lo siento chicos no era mi intención.

—¿En serio? Siento que esto ya se está haciendo costumbre chico —le reclamó Squirt mientras sacudía su cabeza—, hazlo otra vez y volveré a rociarte los ojos.

—Oye tranquilo viejo, Astro no lo hizo con mala intención, jamás podría —salió Squeegee en su defensa.

—En eso tiene razón —respondió Astro riendo—. ¿Y qué tal va la vida como aves amigos?

—No nos quejamos, es mejor que estar limpiando ventanas todo el día, pero creo que los otros pájaros tienen algo contra nosotros.

—Sí, siempre nos apartan o amenazan con hacerse del baño encima de nosotros —dijo Squeegee bajando su limpiador y cerrando los ojos.

—Denles tiempo, ya se acostumbraran a ustedes —Astro los reconfortó.

—Y bueno, ¿tú que haces aquí tan tarde? ¿No deberías estar preparándote para el gran día? —preguntó Squirt.

—Acabó de terminar mi turno en la re-construcción, y quedé en verme con Cora antes de dormir.

—Oh ya veo, vas a visitar a tu novia.

—Hey, Cora no es mi novia —dijo Astro mientras sus mejillas se ponían azules.

Cada vez que se emocionaba su sistema se aceleraba, provocando que la energía de la batería aumentara, liberaba tanto calor que enrojecía, o en este caso: azulaba sus mejillas, era curioso que la energía roja no se manifestara en esa parte, para empeorar las cosas el resto de su cuerpo también se calentaba, a veces hasta le salía vapor por las orejas.

—Es solo mi amiga, nada más.

—Si claro, todos dicen lo mismo —se burló Squirt—, antes de que lo sepan están sentados sobre la rama de un árbol y…

—Oh vamos Squirt, deja al pobre chico en paz —Squeegee se interpuso en medio de los dos—, el pobre tiene un día importante mañana y solo quiere ver a su amiga, ser un robot entre humanos no debe ser fácil.

Astro bajó un poco la mirada, Squeegee acababa de señalar un punto sensible, si bien era cierto que casi todos lo admiraban como el salvador de la ciudad, Astro seguía sintiendo que muchos todavía lo veían como un bicho raro, era un robot demasiado humano, y eso incomodaba a muchos, razón por la cual estaba algo nervioso por el día de mañana, agradecía infinitamente tener a Cora, Zane y a los gemelos a su lado.

—Está bien, ya no lo molestaré más —dijo Squirt mirándolo—, pero si vuelves a golpearnos sufrirás la ira de mi rociador muchacho.

—¿Qué?... Oh sí —la voz de Squirt lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, no se preocupen amigos, tendré más cuidado al volar. ¡Buena noche!

Dicho eso voló debajo de ellos y al pasarlos volvió a alzar el vuelo, los dos robots limpiadores lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegó a la casa de Cora.

—Ah la juventud de ahora —dijo Squirt, y luego se fue junto con su compañero.

Cora esperaba en la terraza de su casa, sentada en un sillón de tres asientos, con ambos brazos reposando sobre su estómago, esa noche llevaba su clásico atuendo; una playera de mangas largas color morado, una camiseta verde y una blusa gris con estampados de flores. Astro sonrió al verla, redujo la velocidad y se quedó flotando sobre ella; el inconfundible sonido de sus botas despertó a la chica, quien abrió los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Hoy tardaste más de lo usual —dijo a modo de saludo, bostezó y se sobó un ojo.

—Llegamos al centro, fue la parte más dañada —Astro aterrizó a su lado.

—¿Dónde esa cosa por poco te aplasta?

—Esa misma —reconoció con algo de miedo al recordar la gigantesca pata del Guardián de la Paz sobre él.

—Eso fue aterrador, creí que no lo lograríamos.

—Tú y yo.

Astro recargó su espalda y suspiró mirando al cielo, la noche había caído por completo y las estrellas brillaban, atesoraba mucho esos momentos con Cora, le recordaban la noche en la que ella le confesó que también era de Ciudad Metro, hasta ese entonces no había confiado tanto en nadie, quería a Zane y a los gemelos, pero su conexión con ella era especial, no sabía porque pero así lo sentía, después de que la batalla terminara, y que él fuera revivido, pasaba casi todos sus ratos libres con ella, a veces hablaban por horas, y como ya no tenía que ocultar que era un robot, la confianza entre ellos era casi absoluta.

—¿Estás nervioso verdad?

—¿Yo? ¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

—Tus mejillas están azules.

Astro soltó un pequeño grito y se tapó con ambas manos, Cora se rió ligeramente.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Perdona, pero debiste ver la cara que pusiste.

Astro entrecerró el cejo y miró para el lado contrario, Cora rodó los ojos y lo abrazó, lo cual no ayudó nada a la incomodidad, Astro se dijo que se relajara o sus orejas parecerían una locomotora.

—Yo también estoy asustada Astro.

—¿Tú? ¿La temeraria Cora, la mejor recogedora de Hamegg? —le preguntó viéndola.

—No siempre fui así.

Cora rompió el abrazo y volvió a recargarse en el sofá, finalmente las mejillas de Astro se apagaron, la felicidad de Cora había desaparecido y ahora se le veía triste.

—Oye… lamento si fui grosero, no era mi intención.

—No, no es por ti… es solo que… ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si alguna vez había sentido que no encajaba?

—Sí, la recuerdo muy bien.

—Bueno… te dije que todos nos sentíamos así alguna vez porque…

Cora se mordió un labio, eso preocupó a Astro, quien rápidamente tomo una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente.

—Oye, si te es difícil hablar de ello no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—No, estoy bien, es solo que —miró a las estrellas, con ojos preocupados—, es un recuerdo doloroso.

—No quiero que te sientas mal.

Pero en eso Cora juntó ambas manos sobre las del chico, sus miradas se encontraron y Cora sonrió.

—No, está bien, ¿si no puedo hablar de esto con mi mejor amigo con quién entonces?

Astro sonrió, si ella estaba de acuerdo él no tendría problema, y de paso esperaba poder consolarla cuando terminara.

—Además, recuerda que prometimos que no nos guardaríamos secretos.

—Lo recuerdo.

Cora suspiró.

—Muy bien, entonces será mejor que comience.


	4. La Historia de Cora.

La mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de platillos; costillas de cerdo, puré de papas, ensaladas, pizza, lasaña, pasteles, gelatinas, flanes, helados y pudin de chocolate, por todo el mueble se extendía la comida, lo que estaba vacío eran las sillas alrededor, con excepción de la ubicada en el extremo derecho, ocupada por una pequeña de cinco años, quien tenía frente a ella una pantalla que salía de la misma mesa, a su lado estaban dos robots que sostenían bandejas, una con cubiertos y servilletas, y la otra con platos.

La pequeña tenía sus manos entrelazas moviéndolas nerviosamente, se estaba mordiendo el labio, debatiéndose sobre si debía preguntarles… es decir, el que la dejarán sola en la casa con las nani-robots era algo normal, pasaba todos los días con excepción del domingo, día que aprovechaban para descansar del trabajo de la semana, pero con todo eso en cuenta… la niña se decidió a arriesgarse a preguntar.

—Hey…—bajó su cabeza para después subirla—, oigan.

Pero sus padres seguían concentrados en sus escritorios, en los papeles que tenían que revisar. Cora tragó saliva y se recargó en el respaldo, ignorada como siempre, por lo general después de no obtener la atención de sus padres se daba por vencida, y se iba a otra parte para lidiar con su soledad, pero no esta vez, era su cumpleaños y sus padres deberían estar festejándolo con ella, no en el trabajo. Tomó aire y volvió a hablarles:

—Mamá, papá.

Sin respuesta; Cora apretó sus puños.

—Mamá, papá —elevó un poco la voz.

—¿Sí, querida? —respondió su madre, pero sin voltear a verla.

Pero eso no la desanimó, todo lo contrario, tenía su atención y debía aprovecharla.

—Estaba pensando que —despegó un poco su espalda—, que tal vez podrían salir temprano del trabajo hoy, y…

Le costaba un poco decir lo último, rara era la vez que hablaban, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría, y aun así, una pequeña parte de ella esperaba oír una respuesta afirmativa.

—Y venir a casa, si se apuran aún podríamos cenar juntos.

«Y podrían cantarme las mañanitas, y después podríamos ver una película juntos, y…»

—Cora, ya sabes que tú papá y yo estamos muy ocupados aquí, si hay tan solo un número incorrecto en estas cuentas seremos despedidos.

—Lo sé pero…

—Cora ya escuchaste a tú madre, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, no podemos permitirnos distracciones.

«¿Distracciones?» Pensó Cora, herida. « ¿Eso es lo que soy para ustedes? ¿Una distracción?»

—Pero…

—Nada de peros hija, tienes a las dos unidades contigo, puedes festejar con ellas.

—Además ese banquete salió muy caro, así que es mejor que lo aproveches.

Cora volvió a apretar sus puños, y las lágrimas se le formaron en los ojos, ¿Cómo podrían estar tan ciegos? ¿Qué acaso no veían que lo único que quería era que pasarán su cumpleaños con ella? ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Al menos por un año le gustaría que así fuera.

—Cora nos estamos atrasando, debo colgarte ahora.

—No, esperen…

—Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, hasta entonces trata de pasártela bien.

Antes de que Cora pudiera abrir la boca, su madre ya tenía el dedo en el botón de colgar.

—Adiós Cora.

La pantalla desapareció y la caja metálica se cerró a sí misma, en la mesa se abrió una compuerta en la que el comunicador se metió y luego volvió a cerrarse. Los dos robots se miraron entre sí, con miradas preocupadas, retrocedieron de la mesa pues conocían muy bien a la señorita para saber lo que se avecinaba. Cora colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, recargó su cabeza en medio de ellas y estalló en un mar de llantos.

…

—Miren, ahí viene Cora.

—Pobrecita, tiene que pintarse el pelo para llamar la atención.

Trixie y sus amigas se rieron mientras Cora pasaba al lado de ellas, sintiéndose avergonzada bajó la cabeza y se cubrió el lado derecho con una mano, paso con rapidez para no tener que soportar sus miradas nuevamente. No sabía porque siempre se metían con ella, ¿era por sus pésimas habilidades para socializar? Desde que había empezado el kínder se le había dificultado mucho hacer amigos, razón por la que inmediatamente la tacharon de bicho raro, y se convirtió en el blanco de Trixie y su pandilla, desde insultos y bromas hasta que le tiraran la comida encima, o que le pusieran el pie mientras caminaba.

Era cosa de todos los días, lo bueno es que sus padres seguían siendo tan atentos como siempre…

Ese día el objeto de sus burlas era que se había pintado su cabello, bueno una parte, ya que solo lo había hecho en los lados, de morado ya que ese era su color favorito, tomó esa decisión porque hace unas noches vio en una revista vieja, de esas que existían antes de que la ciudad fuera levantada hasta los cielos, en ella había una foto de una modelo que tenía el cabello pintado, le había gustado y decidió intentarlo, quizás inconscientemente, como otro esfuerzo para llamar la atención de sus padres, sin éxito.

Mientras más pasaba por el patio lleno de estudiantes más personas se le quedaban viendo, algunos tenían la suficiente amabilidad de esperar a que ella hubiera pasado de largo para empezar a susurrar, otros se reían al momento que pasaba.

«No me importa» se dijo a sí misma, y era honesta, le gustaba su nueva apariencia, llevar su color favorito la hacía sentirse fuerte, además de que detestaba el feo uniforme azul, negro y blanco, tener algo que contrastará con eso era más que satisfactorio.

Continuó abriéndose paso entre más susurros y burlas pero no bajó la frente,

—Oye eso es muy cool.

Cora se detuvo, ¿alguien acababa de hacerle un cumplido? La voz había venido de su derecha, giró la mirada para encontrarse con otra chica, al igual que ella llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar, usaba lentes rojos, su cabello era castaño y era delgada, estaba apoyada contra un poste.

—Oh… gracias —respondió sorprendida, no era como que todos los días recibiera cumplidos.

La chica sonrió y dio un paso al frente.

—No les hagas caso, creo que ese tono te queda genial —extendió su mano—, mi nombre es Yoko, mucho gusto.

Cora sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta, esta era la primera vez que tenía contacto con alguien más, claro que convivía con sus padres, raramente, y de vez en cuando con sus compañeros cuando tenían que hacer un trabajo, pero esta vez era porque una persona quería, genuinamente, hablar con ella.

—Cora, es un placer —respondió rápidamente y estrechó su mano.

Yoko sonrió y se separaron.

—En serio, no puedo creer lo bien que te queda, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Oh eso, no fue nada en realidad, lo vi en unas revistas viejas de mi mamá.

—Suena bien, ¿crees que pueda verlas? De seguro tienen más diseños como esos.

—Oh… claro que sí, podría mostrártelas.

En eso se escuchó la campana para entrar a clases, las multitudes de alumnos se dirigieron a sus salones.

—Creo que será mejor que entremos —dijo sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, por fin tenía a alguien con quien hablar y la interrumpían las estúpidas clases, en verdad odiaba esa escuela, parecía que siempre estaba en su contra.

—Sí, ¿a qué salón vas?

—Al 9-B.

—Genial, yo voy al mismo.

Cora no lo podía creer, la chica con la que se estaba llevando bien iba en su salón, eso era más que estupendo, las cosas estaban saliendo bien para ella, sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiéndose renovada. Su emoción era compartida con Yoko, ya que ella soltó una risa inocente y jovial.

—Venga, vamos avanzando, podemos seguir platicando en el camino.

—¡Claro que sí!

No podía ocultar su entusiasmo, tenía en frente a la mejor chica del mundo, la que podría ser su mejor amiga, tal vez estaba poniendo la barra demasiado alta, pero es que no podía contener su alegría, si todo salía bien ya tendría a quien contarle chistes, sus penas y… ¡Todo lo que se le ocurriera!

Por fin la vida le parecía buena.

…

La recogía una de sus nana-robots, otra se quedaba en casa para recibirla y preparar la comida, en los últimos años se había hecho costumbre que sus padres regresarán a casa para comer, tenían un pequeño descanso que aprovechaban para ello, pero eso no significaba ningún tipo de convivencia, ya que por lo general sus padres comían y le preguntaban lo mismo una y otra vez: ¿Qué tal tu día Cora? Que bien, espero que sigas sacando esas buenas notas, excelente cariño, esa es mi niña, sigue así. No importará que les dijera que el día fue terrible y que tuvo que aguantar a Trixie y a sus arpías, para ellos todo marchaba a la perfección. Al terminar la comida ambos se levantaban y regresaban al trabajo, no se preocupaban por recoger la mesa ni por lavar los trastes, para eso estaban los robots.

Esa actividad era tan mecánica que Cora sabía que cosa responder y en el momento exacto, había dejado de tratar de llamar su atención hace mucho tiempo.

Pero las sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer, al entrar a su casa se encontró con que la mesa del comedor solo tenía un plato, generalmente sus padres llegaban antes que ella, el robot cocinando se percató de su llegada y puso la mirada en ella.

—Hola ama Cora —la unidad había aprendido a no preguntarle por su día—, sus padres me pidieron que le dijera que empezarán a comer en la cafetería de la empresa, así pueden ahorrar más tiempo, y más tiempo es igual a

—Más productividad, lo sé —finalizó, estaba harta de escuchar la dichosa frase de papá.

El robot bajó la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente, a veces los envidiaba, programados para no sentir emociones reales, solo aparentarlas.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No tengo hambre, mejor me voy a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea.

—Oh… como usted ordene ama Cora, si se le ofrece algo más tarde no dude en pedírmelo.

—Lo haré robot, gracias —finalizó en un tono cortante.

Pasó con rapidez a su habitación y cerró la puerta, lanzó su mochila al suelo y se echó sobre la cama, no se sentía triste por la noticia, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus «papás fantasmas», ¿decepcionada? Tampoco, para decepcionarse primero tenía que esperar algo, y la atención de ellos era algo que jamás esperaba conseguir. Se sentía cansada, cansada de esa casa vacía y de esa escuela donde nadie la quería.

En eso su comunicador empezó a sonar.

Con una mano lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, oprimió el botón de en medio, la pantalla se proyectó a unos metros de su cara, la carpeta de mensajes marcaba uno nuevo, con un dedo tocó el icono y una nueva ventana se abrió, el mensaje era de un número no registrado, pero reconoció a la chica en la foto de perfil.

«Eres divertida, deberíamos salir algún día» decía el mensaje.

Cora sonrió y empezó a teclear.

«Tú dime cuando y a donde»

En ese momento ya no se sintió tan cansada.

…

—Wow… tus padres sí que son unos idiotas —dijo Yoko antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

—No quiero decirles así… pero a veces actúan como unos —respondió Cora con la boca llena.

Se reunieron en un restaurante del centro, tomaron asiento en un balcón con vista a la plaza, la mesa y las sillas flotaban el aire.

—Deberías demandarlos por negligencia —siguió comentando Yoko tras pasarse su bocado.

—Bueno, nunca falta comida en el refrigerador, y mi mesada si es jugosa así que…

—Amiga lo estás viendo todo mal, lo material no importa nada si no hay amor, ¿o me equivocó?

Cora de comer y bajó su hamburguesa, de repente había perdido el apetito.

—Mira no quiero hacerte sentir mal, solo te digo que darte mucho dinero no debería ser su única muestra de cariño, deberías al menos tratar de pactar que el domingo sea día familiar.

—Trata de despertarlos —respondió con cierta gracia, si alguien en Ciudad Metro tenía el sueño pesado, esos eran sus padres.

—Cora, deberías tratar de tomártelo más en serio.

—Yoko, ya estoy acostumbrada, sé que mis padres están ocupados, manejan todo el dinero de la ciudad, eso sí que debe ser estresante.

—Esa no es excusa.

—Ya lo sé, no estoy tratando de justificarlos, es solo que…

Ahora se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, ¿debería decírselo?, ¿o sonaría muy cursi y la asustaría? Ya llevaban saliendo por tres semanas, no sabía si era muy pronto para ser más abierta con ella, si se sentía abrumada podría alejarse y ella volvería a su solitaria existencia.

—¿Qué?

Cora tragó saliva así como todas sus inseguridades, si iban a ser amigas debían confiar la una en la otra, sin secretos ni mentiras.

—Es que desde que me juntó contigo ya no me siento tan mal Yoko, ya no me importa tanto que mis padres no me presten atención, ni que en la escuela me traten como si fuera basura —se encogió de hombros—, disfruto mucho estando contigo, es como si llenaras el vacío.

Ya se esperaba lo peor, había sido demasiado de seguro, Yoko o se reiría de ella o la tacharía de loca y se iría, pero sorprendentemente no paso ninguna de las dos, sino que Yoko estaba sonriendo, tenía dos manos sobre su pecho, en el lado de su corazón.

—Oh Cora, eso fue hermoso, gracias por permitirme ser tú amiga.

Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, Cora las sujetó y les dio un apretón.

—No Yoko, gracias a ti.

—Te prometo que siempre vamos a ser amigas.

Se sonrieron, ahora que tenía una amiga en el mundo nada podría salirle mal, nada.

Un espectacular de la plaza cambio la imagen de una película de Zombies a estrenarse, por la foto del Dr. Tenma, el científico estrella de la ciudad. Cora hizo una mueca el verlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Yoko al ver su inconformidad.

—Ese doctor Tenma, no me da buena espina.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, es solo que… me parece demasiado soberbio y orgulloso, espero jamás tener nada que ver con ese hombre.

…

Era viernes por la noche y Cora no quería quedarse en casa, así que le dijo a Yoko si quería ir al cine, su amiga aceptó ya que habían estrenado la película de zombies. Cuando llegaron vieron que la fila para comprar las entradas, y la de dulcería, ya estaban llenas.

—Debimos haberlo previsto —dijo Yoko—, es viernes después de todo.

Si bien la gran cantidad de gente presentaba un panorama desalentador, Cora no dejaría que eso arruinara su noche.

—No te preocupes, tú ve por los boletos y yo a dulcería.

—Buena estrategia, por eso me agradas chica.

Cora sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda para indicarle que se apresurara, cada una fue por su lado, Cora se situó detrás de una pareja, estaban agarrados de las manos mientras se decían cursilerías, Cora hizo una mueca, jamás entendería todo eso del romance, a ella le parecía asqueroso y empalagoso, ahí sí agradecía el no ser del agrado de los chicos de la escuela, ni de ninguno en general, no se imaginaba estando al lado de uno.

Tratando de distraerse de la parejilla echó un vistazo hacia Yoko, solo para ver cómo le iba a ella, en eso se llevó una sorpresa, las personas que iban delante de ella eran Trixie y sus amigas, como había bastante gente para llegar a la taquilla todas se habían puesto a charlar. Cora sintió un escalofrío, desde que se juntaba con Yoko la dejaron de molestar un poco, siempre que se encontraba sola aún recibía alguna burla o insulto, pero cuando estaba con ella hacían como que las dos eran invisibles, a Cora le agradaba eso ya no tener que soportarlas todo el día, pero ver a Yoko conviviendo con ellas… la hacía sentirse traicionada, porque creía que Yoko era como ella, un bicho raro, pero al ver lo bien que platicaba con esas arpías... Cora negó con la cabeza, que estúpida estaba sonando, Yoko era muy amigable era obvio que entablaría conversaciones con otras, aunque fuera solo para pasar el rato, además solo porque fuera su amiga no significaba que no pudiera tener más amistades, ya sonaba como una novia celosa. La parejita de enfrente se movió, ella dio un paso al frente diciéndose que debía olvidarse de esas tonterías, pero aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

Yoko tenía una hora libre pero ella debía tomar una hora de Física, para su suerte ella siempre la esperaba en el patio de la escuela leyendo un libro, después de eso acostumbraban ir por una hamburguesa o por un helado, se preguntaba que quería Yoko ese día…

—Lo siento Cora, pero hoy no voy a poder esperarte.

Se detuvo con un paso seco.

—¿Qué?

Yoko se encogió de hombros, lo hizo de una forma como si no le preocupara en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento, quedé en verme con alguien más.

—Oh…

Tenía que recordar lo que se había dicho en el cine, podían tener más de una amiga, no era culpa de Yoko que ella tuviera pésimas habilidades sociales.

—Está bien, no hay problema.

—Gracias por entender —respondió con una sonrisa, Cora iba a darle un abrazo de despedida pero Yoko se dio la vuelta de inmediato—, eres la mejor.

—Oh… bueno, luego te habló para…

Pero Yoko ya se había alejado lo suficiente, tan solo se despidió con una mano, sin siquiera voltearla a ver, siguió caminando dándole la espalda. El semblante de Cora decayó, Yoko jamás había sido tan fría y cortante con ella…

«Solo ha de estar aburrida, eso es todo»

Era mejor ir a la clase y dejar de preocuparse por eso, se ajustó las correas de la mochila y reanudó su caminata, tratando de pensar en las ecuaciones que tendría que resolver, pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en Yoko.

…

—Hola ama Cora, sus padres me pidieron que le dijera que…

—Llegarán tarde, ya lo sé, gracias robot.

Sin darle más tiempo de hablar paso inmediatamente a su cuarto y se encerró, arrojó la mochila al suelo y se echó sobre la cama, se sentía tan confundida y asustada, ya iba una semana desde que Yoko había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña, se mostraba distante con ella y hasta ruda, como si ya no la quisiera cerca, cada vez que se acercaba Yoko hacía una mueca como si estuviera oliendo basura.

¿Por qué había pasado ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Era por algo que Trixie le dijo? ¿Qué clase de mentiras le habían metido en la cabeza?

Tomó la almohada y se la puso encima de la cabeza, como si así pudiera aplastar todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué acaso estaba condenada a ser una maldita solitaria por el resto de su vida? ¿A qué todos la vieran como un bicho raro por alguna razón? ¿Qué sus padres nunca estuvieran ahí para ella? En estos momentos es cuando más los necesitaba, deseaba tener a alguien a quien platicarle estos problemas, que la aconsejarán en que podía hacer, y no, no podía ir con la nana-robot, solo estaba programada no sabría qué hacer en estos casos, estaba sola.

Esa realización la hizo sentir peor.

Siempre había estado sola, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar seriamente el significado de eso, antes de Yoko no tenía a nadie con quién acudir ni hablar, y ahora estaba donde empezó.

No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que hablar bien con Yoko y ver que estaba pasando, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, no podía perder a la única amiga que había tenido.

No iba a permitirlo, no volvería a estar sola.

…

Al día siguiente Yoko siguió sin dirigirle la palabra, pero ya no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. A la hora del receso dejó que ella saliera primero para poder acorralarla en el pasillo, tan solo Yoko salió del salón ella se apresuró para ir detrás de ella, si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más hubiera notado que Trixie y su banda la seguían.

Yoko estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando Cora fue capaz de alcanzarla, le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla, ella miró por encima de su hombro e hizo una mueca el ver de quien se trataba. Cora decidió ignorar eso, aunque le había dolido.

—Hola, oye perdona por ser tan… brusca —se disculpó y bajó su mano.

Yoko se dio la vuelta sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, con una mano se limpió el hombro donde la había tocado, como si quisiera quitarse polvo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho para que la tratará de ese modo?

—Bueno lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no?

Cora se rió, como si eso pudiera reducir la tensión que ya se sentía en el ambiente.

—Sí, supongo que podrías decir que sí.

Pero Yoko no se estaba riendo en absoluto, Cora trago saliva, ya no era tiempo de bromas tenía que hablar en serio con ella ya.

—Mira, últimamente siento que nos hemos alejado… y quiero saber porque, ¿fue algo que hice? ¿Qué dije? Por favor si así fue, perdóname, no era mi intención y…

—Por favor detente.

Cora se detuvo, la había interrumpido tan bruscamente, y con tanta hostilidad, que se sintió asustada, y herida.

—Yoko…

—¿Lo ves? Este es el problema contigo Cora, crees que el mundo solo gira alrededor de ti, yo esto, yo aquello, que si me siento sola porque mis padres no me hacen caso; eres irritante como no tienes idea.

Lo sabía, sabía que podía llegar así de molesta, no era su intención era solo que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, no sabía que eso abrumaría así a Yoko, se sentía mal por ser tan egoísta.

—Yoko lo lamento, no quería que…

—¡Ahí está! Disculpándote por todo, en serio niña, ¿no tienes un poco de amor propio?

Cada palabra que le decía peor la hacía sentir, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto odio? ¿Qué acaso siempre se había sentido así con ella? ¿Qué acaso esos buenos ratos que pasaron juntas no significaban nada para ella?

—Pero Yoko…

—Mira, voy a explicártelo con manzanas, porque aparentemente eres muy tonta como para entender algo —se acercó más, levantó su dedo y empezó a golpearla en el pecho con cada nueva palabra que decía—. No. Te. Quiero. Cerca. De. Mí. ¡Nunca más!

Dicho eso último la empujó con toda la palma, lanzándola contra la pared, Cora fue a chocar con un gran golpe, aunque no le dolió tanto como su espíritu, Yoko soltó una risa y se fue caminando, con la frente bien en alto, como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que acaba de hacer. Cora tenía los ojos llorosos, cada palabra que le había gritado retumbaba en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—¡Yoko! ¿Qué paso con lo de mejores amigas por siempre? —gritó, tratando de no estallar en un mar de llantos, pero a estas alturas parecía casi imposible.

—Una mentirilla piadosa, es parte de crecer Cora. ¡Madura!

Y con eso basto, Cora no pudo aguantarlo más y lloriqueó como una niña pequeña, si alguien la veía se burlaría de ella, y ya había sufrido suficientes humillaciones por un día, no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, se saltaría todas las clases. Despegándose de la pared fue corriendo hasta el baño, por suerte estaba vacío, y se encerró en uno de los gabinetes. Ya sin nadie que la viera se sintió con más libertad para, ahora sí, desahogarse, lloró y lloró tanto que los ojos se le pusieron rojos, y comenzaron a arderle. Ahora que estaba más que comprobado que Yoko la detestaba, se enfrentaba a la dura verdad que estaba sola, nunca jamás conseguiría que alguien fuera su amigo, y aún si lo hiciera, ¿Qué garantía tenía que no la volverían a desechar como basura?

La puerta del baño se abrió, pero no le prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado sumida en su tristeza, hasta que vio que una sombra se proyectaba afuera del cubículo.

—Ai pobre Cora, ¿Yoko te dijo que ya no quiere ser tú amiga?

—¡Vete de aquí, Trixie! —ladró, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con ella,

A pesar de su tono agresivo, Trixie y sus amigas se rieron.

—No te preocupes pequeña Cora, tenemos algo que te aliviará el humor.

Las puertas de los cubículos continuos se abrieron.

—¡Lárgate!

—Uhhhh, la ignorada se está poniendo ruda.

—¡Trixie, si no te vas te juro que…!

—Relájate que ya nos vamos, solo te dejamos un pequeño recuerdo.

Primero fue una gota, una fría gota que le cayó en el hombro, cuando se revisó para ver que era notó una mancha verdosa, entonces levantó la mirada, inmediatamente se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, una ola de basura le cayó encima, desde envolturas de papel, cáscaras de fruta, botellas de plástico, y un líquido verde que no quería saber que era.

Le habían tirado los desechos de dos botes, desde cada cubículo se asomaban las amigas de Trixie, asegurándose de que no hubiera quedado nada en los recipientes que lanzarle.

—Ahora si hueles como deberías, princesita —con una última burla, todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas—, nos estamos viendo huerfanita.

Las dos matonas se reunieron con el resto y salieron todas, dejando a Cora con el espíritu destrozado, y sin una pizca de esperanza. La puerta se cerró y Cora se quedó quieta como una estatua, el líquido estaba frío y pegajoso, la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo, al igual que las envolturas, su cabeza la coronaba una cascara de banana, y ni mencionar el olor, esos desechos debían haber estado ahí por al menos tres días, apestaba a basurero.

«Me odian, en serio me odian» pensó con tristeza.

Ya no podía estar en ese lugar, ya no aguantaba ni otro segundo tenía que salir de ahí, quería alejarse de todo, de ese maldito infierno, de las nano-robots, de sus padres, de la maldita Trixie y la traidora Yoko.

Se puso de pie con trabajos, ahora también la ropa estaba más pesada, pero a pesar del esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta con un golpe, sacó un pie a la vez, cuando se acostumbraron al peso extra empezó a trotar, salió del baño así y al salir empezó a correr, no quería mirar atrás solo quería desaparecer.

La escuela solo tenía una puerta de salida, esta nunca estaba cerrada ya que los superiores confiaban mucho en sus estudiantes, ja, ojalá así se preocuparan por su bienestar. Cora atravesó la puerta tacleándola, no tenía ningún rumbo en realidad, solo iba a donde la condujera su instinto.

Su apariencia y olor no pasaron desapercibidos por la gente, al pasar a su lado recibía miradas, todas de desprecio y desagrado, podría decir que era por culpa de la basura, pero la verdad es que sentía que así la habían visto siempre.

«¡Dejen de mirarme! ¡Ya basta!» ya no quería amigos, solo quería que la dejarán en paz.

Al doblar en una esquina notó un escondite, un refrigerador viejo, de color blanco bastante grande, de seguro cabría en el, se acercó hasta el objeto y abrió la puerta, luego se metió dentro y se encerró, por suerte lo habían dejado totalmente vacío. Se sentía como una tumba, y era más que bueno pues ese día, algo había muerto dentro de ella. Se sentó haciéndose un ovillo, si pudiera lloraría un poco más, pero la verdad era que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

…

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, el cansancio físico, y emocional, había sido demasiado para ella, no podía decir cuánto había pasado ahí dentro, pero por el dolor en sus extremidades apostaba que ya iba rato, suspiró sintiéndose un poco más relajada, los eventos seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, dudaba que un día pudiera superar la humillación de ese día, una cosa si tenía más que clara, no quería volver a esa escuela, no sabía como pero tendría que hacerle entender a sus padres que quería un cambio, no pensaba en volver a poner un pie ahí.

Mientras pensaba en cómo se los diría el suelo comenzó a sacudirse, se sujetó de ambos lados tratando de hacer fuerza para no caerse.

«¿Ahora qué? ¿Un maldito temblor? ¡Lo que me faltaba!»

En eso todo se detuvo, suspiró en alivio, de seguro tan solo había sido un robot muy grande que había pasado, el refrigerador empezó a moverse con brusquedad, como si lo estuvieran moviendo, la pobre chica chocaba contra las paredes, como si fuera una pelota en un ping-pong.

—¡Oigan! ¡Estoy adentro! ¡Alto! —Gritó con desesperación, nunca se había sentido tan asustada, ni alcanzaba a comprender que estaba pasando, eso se sentía como el peor juego mecánico de la historia.

Si la pobre hubiera podido ver desde afuera, habría sabido que el refrigerador fue recogido por los basureros, naves mecánicas que tenían imanes en la parte inferior, estos atraían la basura y luego la dejaban caer sobre la Superficie, y ese era el destino que le esperaba a Cora.

Dentro, la chica seguía golpeando las paredes tratando se hacerse escuchar, pero nadie iba a escucharla, los conductores estaban en una cabina en la parte superior, era imposible que la oyeran.

«¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Qué acaso no he sufrido ya lo suficiente?»

El vehículo se colocó en los límites de la ciudad, desde la cabina oprimieron un botón apagando el imán, y el refrigerador cayó en picada. Cora gritó al sentir que todo se iba para abajo, jamás había sentido nada igual, fue la peor sensación que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el estómago se le revolvía, sentía la bilis en el cuello, era simplemente horrible. Luego vino el primer golpe, luego el segundo, y así consecutivamente, como si estuviera rodando colina abajo. Cora gritaba con cada nuevo golpe, que provocaba que chocará contra las paredes, cuando por fin se detuvo la puerta quedó hecha añicos, permitiendo que pudiera salir.

Lo primero que hizo estando fuera fue vomitar, descargó todo lo que tenía dentro con mucha intensidad, se le mancharon los zapatos y el pantalón pero no le importó, solo quería sacarlo todo. Al terminar tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperarse.

«Eso fue… espantoso, pero al menos ya terminó»

Habiendo descargado todo se sintió un poco mejor, se levantó para ver en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba, pero al ver con claridad notó que no había edificios, ni autos voladores, ni ninguna de las cosas que acostumbraría ver en la Ciudad, sino que solo veía montañas y montañas de basura, robots que habían sido desechados hace mucho.

«No, no, no, no» se repetía en su cabeza, pero por más que quisiera negarlo tenía que aceptarlo, estaba atrapada en la Superficie.


	5. La Confesión.

—Deambulé entre la chatarra hasta que Zane y los gemelos me encontraron, me llevaron con Hamegg y él me acogió, estuve con ellos dos años antes de que llegaras.

Con eso Cora terminó de contar su historia y se recargó de nuevo sobre el cojín, todo el tiempo que habló tuvo la mirada en el suelo, al frente, o a los lados, en ningún momento hizo contacto visual, y seguía sin hacerlo. Astro por su parte no intentó forzarla, mantuvo sus ojos en sus botas, las cuales movía de arriba abajo, pero siempre prestando atención al relato de su amiga; al finalizar no sabía si ya debía hablarle, era obvio que recordar le había costado a Cora, aunque no lloró se notaba en su voz que la traición, la humillación y los abusos aún le dolían. Cosas como esas seguían asombrándolo, ver lo cruel que podían llegar a ser los humanos, él lo sabía por experiencia propia, pero siempre había creído que los abusos hacia él eran exclusivos por ser un robot, ahora veía que eran crueles entre ellos mismos; Astro no podía comprender como podían tratarse así, como su corazón podía albergar tanto odio, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que también eran capaces de actos tan puros y maravillosos, de lograr cosas asombrosas cuando se unían y trabajaban como uno. Era increíble que dentro de ellos existieran tantos… matices, incluso Hamegg había mostrado un lado bondadoso…

Pero se estaba desviando del tema, lo que tenía que hacer era consolarla.

—Cora yo… —levantó la mirada, ella seguía viendo a la puerta, —lo lamento mucho.

—No tienes nada que lamentar Astro, tú no tuviste nada que ver —ella le regresó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, los cerró y se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camiseta—, además eso pasó hace mucho.

Astro se rascó detrás de la cabeza, era obvio que aún le dolía, pero no estaba seguro si eso sería lo más apropiado de comentar.

—¿Sabes? Esa Trixie y esa Yoko suenan como unas tontas —mejor intentaría levantarle el ánimo, —sobre todo Yoko, por no saber apreciar a una amiga tan buena como tú.

Sentía que sonaba demasiado cursi, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor que decir.

—Astro… —por su tono suponía que también había sido muy empalagoso para ella, así que se apresuró a arreglar las cosas.

—Lo digo en serio Cora, tú eres increíble, sobreviviste dos años en La Superficie, te convertiste en la líder de los niños de Hamegg, su mejor recolectora, y me salvaste de Stone, esas niñas mimadas no tienen nada contra ti.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios, Astro sonrió al ver que sus palabras estaban surtiendo efecto.

—Además, tu cabello siempre me ha parecido muy cool, desde el día en que nos conocimos.

Ahora hasta pudo notar que se sonrojaba, sonrió con un poco de malicia al recordar que ella le había hecho lo mismo.

—Estoy seguro que nadie tenía tanto estilo en esa escuela de presumidos.

Cora se rió con felicidad.

—En eso si tienes razón, todos usaban ese mismo uniforme feo…

—Tranquila, a mí tampoco me gustaba.

Los dos empezaron a reírse, y decía la verdad, jamás fue fan de la sudadera ni de los pantalones, quizás por el hecho de que no era ropa realmente suya, agradecía el ahora poder usar sus propias prendas, cortesía del Dr. Elefun, una increíble playera verde esmeralda, con rayas azul-fluorescente en los bordes de los brazos y en el cuello; sumados con un pants negro.

Cora terminó de reírse, sabía muy bien las intenciones de Astro, y tenía que admitir que lo había logrado, siempre que recordaba sus años en Ciudad Metro le dolía, pero ahora que se lo contó se sentía… liberada, su historia no la conocía nadie más que ella, jamás la platicó ni con Hamegg, Zane, Sludge o Widget, porque aunque pasó tanto tiempo con ellos, no logró tener esa confianza, pero con Astro se sentía tan natural y normal, tal vez era porque los dos tenían historias similares, o eso creía, ya que Astro jamás le había contado su historia completa, solo sabía que su papá era el Dr. Tenma, que vueltas daba la vida en verdad. En fin, estaba feliz de poder compartir sus recuerdos con alguien, alguien en quien confiaba plenamente, ahora solo faltaba una cosa por hacer…

—Astro, quiero pedirte disculpas.

El chico parpadeó.

—¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… cuando Hamegg te puso en los Robo-Juegos… no hice nada.

Astro estaba a punto de decirle que no la culpaba, pero Cora siguió hablando.

—Estaba enojada contigo porque… sentí que me mentiste, como Yoko lo había hecho, me volví a sentir traicionada —se rió sarcásticamente—, no era personal, pregúntale a Zane, tampoco confíe en nadie en mis primeras semanas con Hamegg, pasó casi un mes para que pudiera hablar con ellos de cosas que no fueran recolección de partes.

—Cora, no te culpo de nada, después de algo como lo que te paso yo también desconfiaría de todos.

Cora levantó una ceja.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Astro sonrió nerviosamente.

—Eh… bueno —se rascó detrás de la cabeza—, mi punto es que no quiero que te sientas mal, cuando Hamegg me atacó no hubo mucho que pudieras hacer, ni en la arena, pero estuviste ahí cuando más te necesitaba, de no ser por ti… por ustedes, de no ser por ustedes, Stone me hubiera aplastado.

—Hey… hubiera podido morder a Hamegg, y no olvides esa vez que tenía a Sparks contra la pared.

Astro se rió.

—No lo olvido, pero en serio, no quiero que te sigas atormentando, ¿está bien?

Cora parecía sorprendida.

—¿En serio no sientes ni una pizca de rencor? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

Astro negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni contra Hamegg?

—No, lo que me hizo fue terrible pero… no lo odio, ni le guardo rencor, solo… me decepcionó, no creo que pueda volver a confiar en él, pero no le deseo el mal, es más, espero que donde quiera que este… este en paz.

Cora ahora simplemente se veía pasmada.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sientas… algo Astro? Digo, ya sé que sientes pero…

—No te preocupes, sé a qué te refieres —se encogió de hombros—, no lo sé Cora, es solo que… el odio es un sentimiento muy feo, muy corrosivo, ya vi lo que le hizo a Hamegg y a Stone, y todo lo que eso provocó, y no quiero eso en mi corazón.

Cora estaba más que sorprendida, e irritada, no podía entender como Astro pudiera tener un corazón tan puro y… humano, ¡demonios! había noches en las que aún deseaba tener el cuello de Trixie y Yoko entre sus manos para estrangularlos. Y eso que, por más horrible que fue lo que le hicieron, ¡con Astro habían atentado contra su vida! Era casi inspirador el ver que estaba dispuesto a darles el perdón.

—Pero Cora, está bien si tú no quieres perdonarlas, entiendo el porqué.

Cora se mordió otra vez el labio.

—No lo sé Astro, estoy empezando a considerarlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó alentado, acercándose y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es que pienso que… lo que pasé fue horrible, pero después conocí a los chicos, y con ellos empecé a sentirme como en una familia, una casa que siempre está llena —se rió—, hermanos con los que pasar todo el día, y luego llegaste tú.

Astro pudo sentir sus mejillas son-azularse.

—Mi mejor amigo, pese a todo si encontré la felicidad con ustedes, viéndolo así, no sé por qué debería dejar que esas dos me sigan atormentando.

Astro no podía expresar lo feliz que se sentía al escuchar eso, Cora estaba dejando ir una parte de su pasado, por más doloroso que hubiera sido, ya estaba viendo hacia un futuro mejor, uno en el que la apoyaría en lo que fuera.

Tomó su mano.

—Oye, de ahora en adelante estaré siempre a tu lado.

Cora sonrió.

—Sé que lo estarás Astro, y gracias… ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

—Sí, eso nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas… —la hizo sentirse mejor, ahora venía la parte difícil, como ella fue honesta con él, lo justo parecía ser que él hiciera lo mismo, ella merecía saber la verdad.

—Oye Cora.

—Dime.

—Nunca te he contado… porque mi papá me construyó, ¿no?

Cora se puso a pensar, ahora que lo mencionaba, ese era un tema del que jamás hablaron, ella asumió que Astro fue creado solo para que Tenma pudiera alardear todavía más, gracias a los Dioses que había resultado ser más que eso, pero desconocía si hubo un motivo más grande.

—No.

—Bueno, antes papá tenía un hijo, uno biológico, Tobio Tenma, le decían Toby de cariño.

Cora se inclinó hacia el frente, ¿acaso esa historia iba a donde creía que iba?

—Un día en el Ministerio… hubo un accidente, y Toby falleció.

Cora estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decía, creía saber cómo acabaría todo pero… Dioses, si era verdad eso sería… extraño.

—Papá no pudo con la pérdida, así que hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, creó un robot para que fuera una réplica de su hijo, pero esa réplica… no era un buen Toby, así que lo desechó.

—Astro…

—Todo eso pasó la noche antes de conocernos.

Cora se levantó del sofá, se puso frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Él te arrojó a la basura?

Astro trago saliva, Cora tenía esa mirada, la de odio e ira incontrolable.

—No, él… me corrió de la casa, y luego las fuerzas de Stone me atacaron, fue por eso que terminé en la Superficie.

Pero eso no redujo el enojo de Cora.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? —Se separó de él y empezó a dar vueltas, Astro la miró con ojos preocupados—, era obvio que no podías ser igual a Tobio, tú eres tú Astro, no eres la copia de nadie. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? A su hijo.

—Trata de entenderlo Cora, estaba de luto, creo que el tenerme lo… abrumó, eso es todo.

Cora se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, nuevamente pasmada.

—Recuerda que gracias a él estoy vivo, en parte, gracias a él Ciudad Metro y la Superficie pueden unirse, por él estamos juntos esta noche.

—Astro, esos son tus logros, no los de él.

—Pero solo pude lograrlos porque él me creó.

Cora rodó los ojos y regresó a su asiento, si bien el corazón de oro de Astro podía llegar a ser inspirador, también era muy, muy, irritante. Suspiró sintiéndose un poco cansada, pero como le preocupaba Astro, y no quería que se sintiese como el remplazo de nadie, se aseguró de hacérselo saber.

—¿Sabes? Me alegró que no seas como Tobio.

Astro ladeó su cabeza, en visible confusión.

—Porque no mereces ser la copia de nadie Astro, mereces ser tú mismo, y estoy feliz de que seas tú y nadie más.

Astro sonrió, siempre que estaba con su padre sentía que aún existía esa distancia, la de que jamás llegaría a ser Toby, y dudaba que algún día desapareciera, entonces era reconfortante escuchar a alguien decirle lo contrario.

—Gracias Cora.

Cora sonrió y levantó su puño.

—Para eso son los mejores amigos.

Astro chocó su puño con el de ella y luego volvieron a recostarse, se quedaron un rato mirando las estrellas sin decir nada, solamente disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que Cora decidió romper el silencio.

—Entonces… ¿jamás has ido a la escuela?

Astro se inclinó un poco.

—Bueno, tengo algunos recuerdos de Toby, pero como tal… jamás he estado en una.

Y es que esa era la razón de que el día de mañana fuera tan especial, en agradecimiento por su apoyo en los tiempos difíciles, Ciudad Metro había decidido instalar una Escuela Pública para los niños de la Superficie, una institución en la que los infantes pudieran ponerse al corriente con todos los años que habían perdido, mañana sería la inauguración, y aunque Astro y Cora no iban tan atrasados en sus estudios, no querían dejar a Zane, Sludge, Widget, y a los demás niños del orfanato solos; ahora eso no sería tan angustiante si no fuera porque las escuelas de Ciudad Metro enviarían a tres de sus mejores estudiantes como tutores, y Cora temía que alguno de esos tres pudiera ser Trixie, Yoko o alguna de su sequito, mientras que Astro estaba nervioso por tener que convivir con más niños ahora que su secreto salió a la luz. ¿Lo tratarían igual que antes? ¿O ahora lo verían como un bicho raro? Sobraba decir que los nervios los estaban comiendo vivos.

—Wow… también en esto estamos parejos.

Astro se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que estábamos destinados a conocernos.

Cora rodó sus ojos y se volvió a recargar, nuevamente tenía una mirada de desconcierto, Astro se lamentó, hacia tan solo unos minutos había logrado ponerla de buen humor, pero ahora volvía a sentirse temerosa e insegura, y no creía poder volver a levantarle el ánimo con palabras, esta vez tendría que ser más creativo. Pensando en que hacer miró hacia la ciudad, los edificios ya re-construidos iluminaban con sus luces amarillas y azules, y a lo lejos se veía el campamento de los refugiados, sus luces eran más anaranjadas. Se veía todo muy bien, entonces Astro levantó la mirada y notó que esa noche había estrellas, entonces tuvo una idea.

De un salto se puso de pie y le tendió su mano a Cora.

—Vamos.

Cora vio primero la mano y luego sus ojos.

—¿A dónde?

—Vamos a volar.

Cora abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, y Astro no pudo evitar reírse.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, siempre que me siento nervioso salgo a volar, me ayuda a despejar la mente.

—Pues sí, porque tú puedes volar.

—Confía en mí Cora.

En sus ojos se veía confianza, otra cosa que Cora odiaba de Astro era su mirada, ya que siempre era amable y tierna, hacía muy difícil el poder enojarse con él, o decirle que no, y eso es lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, Astro mostraba tanta seguridad, y una pizca de súplica, que el corazón de la chica se encogió con la simple idea de rechazarlo.

«Es tu amigo, jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarte» se dijo a sí misma, y con eso fue suficiente para decirse.

Lentamente extendió su mano hasta que se encontró con la de él, Astro sonrió y la sujetó suavemente, la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Sujétate de mí cintura.

Cora se acercó más y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de él, Astro la tomó de la cintura con una mano.

—Muy bien, agárrate fuerte, muy fuerte.

Cora tragó saliva, confiaba plenamente en Astro, pero eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. El chico por su parte no tenía miedo, se había convertido en un gran volador estos últimos meses, y con su fuerza no había forma en que perdiera a Cora, aun así entendía porque su amiga estaba nerviosa, así que sería lo más delicado que pudiera.

—¿Estás lista?

Cora asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Se escucharon los cohetes de las botas prenderse, en vez de despegar con impulso lo hizo lentamente, elevándose poco a poco, Cora reforzó su abrazo al sentir que sus pies dejaban el suelo, por puro instinto echó un vistazo hacia abajo, y rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya estaban al menos a diez metros sobre su casa, los edificios parecían insectos desde allá arriba, su pulso empezó a acelerarse. Astro lo notó.

—Oye tranquila, estoy aquí.

Giró su cabeza para verlo, y se encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en otras circunstancias la hubiera molestado, pero ahora la encontraba muy reconfortante.

—No tengas miedo, no te voy a dejar caer.

Cora asintió con la cabeza, era más probable que cayera si se ponía nerviosa, después de todo Astro había logrado cargar toda la ciudad él solo, de seguro podía con una adolescente delgada, debía dejar de preocuparse, y empezar a confiar en él. Astro sonrió.

—Muy bien, ahora voy a inclinarnos lentamente, no pongas resistencia.

—De acuerdo.

Astro se hizo un poco hacia adelante, Cora solo sintió como su cuerpo se movía junto con el de su amigo, en un momento sintió que caería al vacío, pero el abrazo fuerte de Astro la hizo sentir segura.

—Muy bien, ahora empieza lo bueno.

Astro extendió su brazo libre hacia el frente con el puño cerrado, y empezaron a volar hacia abajo, una leve ventisca les golpeó el rostro, y alborotó el cabello de Cora, iban a una velocidad lenta y tranquila, así que la chica no sintió ansiedad, sino todo lo contrario, era como lanzarse al abismo, pero con la certeza de que no caerías, como si fueras invencible.

«¿Con qué esto se siente, eh?»

Miró de reojo a Astro y este levantó una ceja, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, se rió y ambos regresaron a ver al frente. Ella cerró sus ojos, la brisa en su rostro la hizo sentirse liberada, era tranquilizante y liberador, entonces sintió que cambiaban de dirección, Cora volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que ahora volaban hacia el frente, iban directo hacia un edificio, pero Astro solo se inclinó un poco y lo esquivaron, al pasar a su lado Cora se vio reflejada en los ventanales de la construcción, sonrió al verse a sí misma, era como un sueño hecho realidad el poder volar, luego bajó la mirada y notó que desde ahí todos se veían como luces, pequeños puntos luminosos de colores, abrió sus ojos sintiéndose sorprendida, era una vista impresionante, ver todo iluminado y el movimiento de la ciudad, ser observadora desde un punto de vista tan alto la hacía sentirse omnisciente, Astro se alegró por ella. Elevó el vuelo un poco más, al sentir que subían Cora se aferró con más fuerza, ya se sentía un poco más cómoda, pero el más mínimo cambio de dirección la alteraba un poco, aun así la inconformidad se fue rápidamente.

Astro los llevó por encima de las nubes, atravesaron una y Cora cerró momentáneamente los ojos, cuando los abrió notó que sobrevolaban por encima de todo, solo se veían nubes debajo de ellos, iluminadas por la luz plateada de la luna. Cora se rió y Astro bajó un poco, entraron en una nube y luego volvieron a salir, la chica sintió cosquillas en el estómago, era como una montaña rusa, Astro repitió el mismo proceso tres veces, con cada nueva bajada Cora se reía. Al salir una vez más, Cora extendió su brazo y sus dedos rosaron una nube, se fue deshaciendo detrás de ella, ella miró por encima de su hombro para ver los pequeños pedazos sobresaliendo en el cielo oscuro, era muy hermoso.

Al ver que Cora estaba más que feliz, Astro decidió que era hora de regresar, volvieron a descender y volaron hasta la casa de Cora, Astro la dejó gentilmente en el suelo mientras que él no apagó sus cohetes, sino que se quedó sobrevolando. Cora se tambaleó un poco cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo, pero solo tuvo que elevar ambos brazos para recuperar el equilibrio. Al estabilizarse se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo.

—Eso fue increíble.

Astro se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Siempre me hace sentir mejor.

—Ya veo porque.

Ambos se rieron, si bien el día de mañana la seguía asustando un poco, el vuelo la había tranquilizado lo suficiente para que no quisiera pensar en ello más, ya se ocuparía de eso cuando despertara, además…

—¿Sabes Astro? Creo que mientras estemos juntos, nada malo nos pasará.

Astro asintió con la cabeza.

—Pienso lo mismo Cora, algo me dice todo nos saldrá bien de aquí en adelante.


	6. Invitados sin Invitación.

Jack Fuller miraba desde las escaleras, se suponía que ya debía estar acostado, pero al enterarse de que un policía los visitaría decidió esperar un poco más, después de todo, solo él podría ayudarlos a encontrar a Frank. El agente en cuestión era un inspector de nombre Tawashi, un hombre alto con una nariz grandota y regordeta que parecía una berenjena, estaba calvo pero tenía un predominante bigote color café que le rodeaba toda la nariz, usaba un traje gris con corbata negra, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero del mismo color; estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, el individual, mientras que papá estaba en el sillón para dos personas de enfrente y mamá servía el café.

Terminó de servirle y le entregó la taza.

—Muchas gracias señora.

Mamá asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a sentarse, intercambio miradas con su marido, ambos se veían preocupados.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó su padre, mientras movía los dedos nerviosamente—. ¿Lo encontraron?

Tawashi dio un sorbo, después bajó la taza y cerró los ojos, tuvo la mirada baja un tiempo y Jack asomó un poco más la cabeza. El inspector levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos.

—Hicimos una búsqueda aérea, recorrimos toda la superficie, nos tomó dos días enteros, pero no encontramos nada.

Jack apretó con más fuerza los barrotes, Frank no podía seguir desaparecido, ya habían pasado seis meses desde el incidente.

—¿Está seguro que revisaron todo? Quizás pasaron un área por alto.

Tawashi pareció ofenderse.

—Señora, somos profesionales, peinamos cada centímetro de la Superficie, si ese robot estuvo ahí alguna vez, le aseguro que ya no lo está.

Jack entrecerró su mirada, no le gustaba nada el tono del inspector, sonaba como si despreciará a los robots, y hablaba con tan poca empatía, ¿qué acaso no comprendía que Frank era parte de su familia? ¿Cómo podía sonar tan desinteresado?

—Por favor —dijo su padre—, debe habar algo más que pueda hacer, nuestro hijo ama a ese robot.

—Lamento tener que decírselo, pero es poco probable que su unidad aparezca.

Jack tuvo que soportar las ganas de gritar. ¡Frank no podía desaparecer! ¡Era imposible! ¡Ese inspector era un tonto que no sabía hacer su trabajo!

Sus padres parecían igual de asustados ante tal idea.

—No diga eso.

—Mire señor Fuller, incluso con la unión de las ciudades en la Superficie aún hay muchos recolectores, odio tener que decírselo, pero tomando en cuenta que su unidad era nueva, esos niños debieron despedazarlo apenas lo vieron.

Los ojos de Jack se pusieron llorosos, ¿Frank despedazado? ¡No! ¡Eso no era posible, el inspector mentía! Frank era muy fuerte como para que unos niños pudieran despedazarlo, Tawashi solo lo decía porque no conocía a Frank, no sabía lo poderoso que era. De seguro ni siquiera lo había buscado tanto como alegaba, solo pasó volando y ya, era un pésimo inspector.

Mamá estaba por levantar la cabeza, así que Jack retrocedió hasta la pared, estaba preocupada de que su hijo pudiera oírlos.

—Por favor inspector, absténgase de decir esas cosas en voz alta —dijo enojada.

Tawashi solo le dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención alterarla.

Mamá suspiró y apartó la mirada, sus disculpas no le bastaban, ese hombre le desagradaba con esa pésima actitud suya. Tawashi solo cerró los ojos y volvió a beber, tampoco era como que el juicio de esa señora le importará mucho. Papá suspiro, era mejor tratar de arreglar esa situación.

—Señor Tawashi, se lo pido como caballero, nuestro muchacho no podrá superar la perdida de otro amigo.

Al oír eso Jack sintió un golpe en el estómago, muchos de sus amigos humanos no fueron tan afortunados el día de la tragedia.

Tawashi suspiró, más empáticamente, y dejó su taza.

—Entiendo que estos son tiempos difíciles para todos, de verdad que sí —levantó la mirada—, quisiera decirle que puedo hacer más por ustedes, pero aún hay muchas personas desaparecidas, y sabe que la prioridad son los humanos.

Jack cerró los puños, eso quería decir que...

—Lo siento —dicho eso Tawashi se levantó— les deseó suerte, de verdad.

Mamá refunfuñó, seguía sin mirarlo, papá parecía ser más razonable.

—Se lo agradezco, lo acompañó a la puerta.

Jack volvió a asomarse para ver como su papá escoltaba a Tawashi a la salida, mientras que mamá, al dejar el inspector la sala, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a llorar, él ya no quiso ser testigo de eso así que, a gatas, regresó a su habitación, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se metió dentro. Debería irse a la cama, ya había obtenido la información que buscaba, pero por eso mismo es que no tenía sueño, la policía no iba a ayudarlos, si quería encontrar a Frank tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta, pero…

¿Cómo podría? Solo tenía ocho años, aun si lo encontrara no podría cargarlo, porque dudaba que sus piernas hubieran sobrevivido a la caída, papá y mamá ni locos lo llevarían hasta el basurero, si iba a hacerlo estaría completamente solo, y eso no sería de ninguna ayuda ni para él ni para Frank.

Se sentía tan inútil y enojado que lo último que quería era irse a dormir, arrastrando los pies fue hasta su ventana y se sentó en el borde, subió ambas piernas y las abrazó, recargando su cabeza entre ellas. Sabía que a pesar de todo debía sentirse afortunado: su casa resultó de las menos dañadas por el ataque del Guardián de la Paz, solo unos ventanales rotos y algunos muebles destruidos, pero fuera de eso su edificio se mantuvo en una pieza, no como las casas de muchos de sus compañeros, sus padres no estaban en la lista de desaparecidos, o muertos, y mañana podría regresar a la escuela sin más problemas, debería estar más que agradecido.

Y lo estaba, era solo que…

Extrañaba mucho a Frank, después de que su amigo cayera Jack estuvo gritando y gritando hasta que una amable señora lo recogió y se lo llevó a la cabina de control, estuvieron escondidos hasta que la batalla terminó, poco después Jack y los demás fueron llevados a una estación de policía, pasaron horas pero sus padres lo recogieron esa misma noche, cuando se reencontraron les dijo que Frank estaba desaparecido, sus padres no le dieron tanta importancia a ello y dijeron que comprarían otra unidad, pero Jack lloró y lloró gritando que no quería otro robot, él quería a Frank.

Así que sus padres aceptaron buscarlo, se pusieron en contacto con la policía de la ciudad y una búsqueda inicio, pero hasta esa noche no habían tenido respuesta, medio año después, ahora había quedado más que claro que no los ayudarían más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarle los ojos, se las limpió con el brazo y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, ese día cuando colgaba del puente Frank lo hizo sentir tranquilo, en su peor momento estuvo para él, pero no podía regresarle el favor, aunque una cosa si tenía clara, ningún niño lo había desmantelado, Frank seguía allá afuera y Jack lo sabía, algo dentro de él le decía que Frank era muy rudo para perecer, solo estaba perdido, tenía que encontrar su camino a casa.

¿Pero cómo podría ayudarlo a encontrarlo?

Mientras pensaba se golpeaba las rodillas con un dedo, sin darse cuenta empezó a tararear una canción:

—Trenecito que volando vas, con velocidad para la ciudad, cual maracas en alegre son, da tu resoplar ritmo al corazón…

Se detuvo al recordar que esa era la canción que había cantado el día del accidente, antes del desastre, era música de la película de Dumbo, una cinta que Frank y él veían todos los días, y nunca se cansaban de ella, la parte del tren era su favorita, por eso siempre la estaban cantando.

«Eso es» pensó, ya tenía la solución para su problema.

Se bajó y abrió la ventana, luego fue a la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama, rebuscó en uno de los cajones hasta que lo encontró, un reproductor de música, regalo de su abuela por su cumpleaños, lo llevó hasta la ventana y oprimió el botón de la parte superior, se abrió una compuerta y salió la pantalla digital en forma de un holograma, era una lista de las canciones guardadas, Jack fue recorriendo, moviendo la lista con su dedo, hasta que encontró la que buscaba, presionó el símbolo de reproducir.

Trenecito que volando vas, con velocidad para la ciudad, cual maracas en alegre son, da tu resoplar ritmo al corazón, cuando se oye tu silbato en la estación, todo el mundo espera lleno de emoción, traes el circo y vamos a gozar, corre sin cesar, ya vas a llegar.

También la dejó en modalidad repetir, si Frank llegaba a escuchar la canción la seguiría hasta llegar a casa, nadie más en Ciudad Metro amaba esa música tanto como ellos, su amigo sabría que le estaba mandando un mensaje.

Al ya no sentirse un inútil el sueño empezó a ganarle, bostezó y se tapó la boca con una mano, era mejor que se fuera a dormir, mañana volvería a la escuela y era mejor que no estuviera cansado.

Fue hasta su cama y se metió debajo de las sabanas, antes de cerrar los ojos miró una última vez a la ventana, su acción podría parecer insignificante, pero él estaba feliz, por fin sentía que hacía algo por su amigo, le había dado una luz que seguir.

—Buenas noches Frank, donde quiera que estés.

Y con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

…

Muy lejos de ahí, en el cuartel general del Frente Revolucionario Robot, Sparks estaba sentado detrás del escritorio revisando unos papeles, mientras que Robotski y Mike jugaban al Ping Pong, con una mesa, paletas y pelota que habían encontrado entre la basura. Sparks estaba muy atento de su trabajo, desde hacía meses que el frente no tenía ninguna actividad verdadera, más que ayudar a los humanos que se quedaron sin hogar, pero ese no era un propósito para el cual el frente fuera creado así que no contaba, además de que lo habían hecho más por petición de Astro.

Mike golpeó la pelota con intensidad y Robotski, para no quedarse atrás, la regresó con más fuerza, lamentablemente no puso el mismo esfuerzo en su puntería, la pelota fue a dar contra Sparks, golpeándolo en la cabeza. El robot gritó mientras se hacía para atrás con todo y silla, Robotski se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras que Mike su cubrió con ambos brazos. Sparks se levantó apoyándose en la mesa con un brazo, miró enojado a su compañero rojo. Robotski sonrió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros. Sparks frunció el ceño y se acomodó la mandíbula, la cual le había quedado chueca por la caída.

—¡Basta! —dijo enojado—. ¡Es hora de que ustedes dos se tomen las cosas en serio!

Se levantó por completo y golpeó el escritorio con un puño.

—¡En estos últimos seis meses el Frente se ha convertido en una burla!

—Lo sentimos jefe, es solo que últimamente no hay mucho que hacer —respondió Mike.

—¡Qué no hay nada que hacer! —estalló—. ¿Cómo pueden decir eso cuando muchos de nuestros hermanos siguen siendo prisioneros de la tiranía de los humanos?

—Bueno Sparks, nuestro objetivo siempre fue acabar con Hamegg, y ya sabes que Astro se encargó de eso.

—Y no olvides que también prohibió los Robo-Juegos.

Sparks refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, claro que estaba agradecido con Astro por todo lo que había hecho, y además era su amigo al que quería mucho, pero no podía evitar sentir una pizca de envida, el pequeño robot había conseguido en días lo que ellos no pudieron lograr en años, dejándolos sin propósito en el camino.

—Puede que Astro haya acabado con esa barbaridad, pero todavía hay muchos hermanos que sufren por culpa de los humanos.

—Bueno, sé que muchos robots están siendo utilizados para reparar la ciudad, pero parecen tratarlos bien, y no olvides que por primera vez en la historia de la robótica, un robot puede ir a la escuela —mencionó Mike.

—Es cierto, nuestro camarada Astro está haciendo historia.

Nuevamente, a Sparks le costaba no sentir celos de Astro.

—En serio es un orgullo que un camarada del frente este llegando tan lejos —dijo Robotski llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sparks abrió mucho los ojos mientras una revelación entraba en su cabeza, Astro era parte del frente, así que con cada logro nuevo ponía en alto el nombre del movimiento, su compañero no triunfaba solo, sino que triunfaba con ellos, después de todo tenía un nombre gracias a ellos, así que no había porque sentir envidia porque al final todos triunfaban juntos.

O al menos es así como él lo veía.

—Es cierto, Astro lleva el orgullo del Frente a todas partes, debemos sentirnos orgullosos de que un camarada vuele tan alto.

Robotski y Mike sonrieron al ver que el enojo de Sparks se iba, aunque fuera solo porque, sin querer, alimentaron su ego, lo importante era que todo había vuelto a estar en calma.

—Bueno, creo que mañana podríamos ir a visitarlo, debe sentirse nervioso por ser el único robot de la clase —sugirió Mike.

—Es cierto, unas palabras de ánimo de sus amigos de seguro lo ayudarían, ¿tú qué opinas Sparks?

El robot se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Bueno, sin duda ayudaría mucho que nos vieran mostrando apoyo a nuestro compañero, eso de seguro nos daría buena imagen con la prensa. Mike, ¿a cuantas televisoras conoces? Llámalas a todas.

Mike levantó una mano para responder, pero jamás llegó a decir nada porque la tierra empezó a temblar, los robots dieron un salto en el aire, el escritorio, la mesa, las sillas y los muebles cayeron al piso, las luces se apagaron, y no regresaron hasta que terminó, las luces del techo siguieron agitándose.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Robotski levantándose.

—No temblaba desde que… —Mike no terminó de hablar, pues recordó la última vez que sintió algo así.

—Cálmense, El Guardián de la Paz no regresó, de seguro es Zog quien viene a jugar cartas —razonó Sparks.

—Pero Zog jamás hace temblar tanto, y los juegos de cartas son los jueves.

Sparks giró los ojos.

—Ya lo verán.

Se puso de pie y fue abrir la puerta, Robotski y Mike intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Hola Zog, de saber que venías hubiéramos hecho la limpieza.

Pero no se veía nada, tan solo las paredes de basura que marcaban el camino, y el único sonido eran unos grillos, Sparks miró en ambas direcciones pero no pudo notar nada.

—¿Serán los piratas? —preguntó Mike asustado, escondiéndose detrás del escritorio.

—No, Astro también los derrotó —le recordó Robotski.

—Oh, es cierto.

Otro temblor ocurrió y todos se cayeron al suelo, este fue más largo que el anterior y más intenso.

—¡Quedó claro que no es Zog! —gritó Robotski.

—¡Ya lo sé! —reclamó Sparks mientras se sujetaba de la puerta.

La sacudida se detuvo y pareció que todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Yo digo que le preguntemos a Astro si nos deja dormir en su casa! —sugirió Mike levantando una mano.

Pero Sparks no le respondió, estaba mirando al frente, a donde las luces del letrero no llegaban, era una cortina negra, excepto por los dos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente, Sparks ahogó un gritó mientras retrocedía a gatas, esos ojos eran iguales a los del Guardián de la Paz. ¡¿Pero cómo era posible?! ¡Astro lo destruyó!

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! —gritó mientras se levantaba.

El techo de la casa fue arrancado antes de que pudiera entrar, Robotski y Mike se arrojaron al suelo para evitar ser aplastados, por desgracia para Mike, había saltado del lado donde estaba el atacante, no podía verlo porque estaba muy oscuro, solo se notaban sus ojos rojos, los cuales estaban muy por encima de ellos, lo que significaba que el monstruo era gigantesco. Se escuchó como si dos metales fueran estrellados entre sí, Mike intentó retroceder pero una pinza gigante salió de la oscuridad y lo agarró. Gritó aterrado mientras golpeaba la maza, pero esta era demasiado fuerte para él, la garra volvió a elevarse hasta llevar a Mike a la oscuridad, su gritó se fue apagando poco a poco mientras desaparecía en la noche.

—¡MIKE! —gritaron Sparks y Robotski al unísono.

Robotski iba ir a ayudarlo cuando la pared detrás de él se hizo añicos, unos tentáculos entraron y se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo, uno lo sujetó de la cintura, otro del cuello, dos lo agarraron de los brazos, uno para cada uno, lo mismo pasó con sus piernas. Robotski trató de caminar hacia el frente, en un intento por soltarse, pero los abrazos eran muy fuertes, una risa macabra se pudo escuchar, parecía que venía de los tentáculos. Robotski hizo un último esfuerzo pero no sirvió de nada, la fuerza de aquella cosa era inmensa, terminaron por arrastrarlo a la oscuridad, donde su gritó también se perdió poco a poco.

Sparks estaba más que aterrado, acababa de ver como sus amigos fueron devorados por… ¡Cosas! ¡Hacía tan poco estaban hablando y ahora…! ¡Tenía que correr! Él solo no podría salvar a sus amigos, necesitaría la ayuda de Astro, el pequeño pondría a esos engendros en su lugar. ¡Sí!

Rápidamente se puso de pie, pero con tan solo dar el primer paso se encontró con que algo, alguien, le estorbaba el paso. Seguía muy oscuro así que tan solo podía distinguir su silueta, era mucho más grande que él, pero por mucho, sus brazos eran enormes y sus manos gigantescas, su cabeza podría caber en una de ellas y aún habría espacio, su rostro era de forma cuadrada, pero lo más aterrador eran esos ojos rojos, esos brillantes ojos rojos. Sparks se les quedó mirando por un instante, y solo pudo notar que en ellos había odio, un deseo por destruir todo lo que se le cruzará. Dio un paso atrás, esa cosa quería matarlo, sintió algo duro alrededor de su cintura, rápidamente bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que, lo que parecía ser, una trompa aferrada a su cadera, era de color carmesí y se parecía mucho a la de un elefante.

No tuvo tiempo ni para pensar pues fue levantado del suelo y llevado hasta la negrura, solo que esta vez pudo ver con toda claridad cuál era su destino, la boca de un ser horrible. Sparks gritó y estiró ambos brazos al frente, pero fue inútil, nada pudo salvarlo de las fauces de aquel ser.

…

Sus amigos acababan de encargarse de las pestes, perfecto, ya no molestarían a nadie con sus molestos gritos y rabietas, ahora podría volver a enfocarse en esa llamada, sus amigos se abrieron paso haciendo pedazos lo que quedaba de la guarida, mientras él escuchaba atentamente, alguien cantaba, una canción que le recordaba a algo… A un sentimiento de… no sabía de qué exactamente, solo sentía que alguien lo estaba llamando, esos cantos significaban algo…

«Regresa a casa»

Casa, ¿qué era una casa?

Cerró el puño al sentirse confundido por todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza, desde que recordaba solo tenía un deseo por destruir y matar, pero… al escuchar eso quería, quería algo más, una parte de él que había perdido, algo que le faltaba para estar completo.

Se dio la vuelta profiriendo un gritó, sus amigos dejaron de destrozar y bajaron sus armas en señal de respeto, él sonrió, serían camaradas y todo, pero sabían quién era el jefe de ese grupo, con otro aullido, no tan potente como el anterior, les dijo que su trabajó ahí estaba terminado, y que era hora de avanzar, ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Con la orden dada se volvió hacia el frente una vez más, si él no avanzaba primero nadie lo hacía, dio el primer paso y el grupo empezó a moverse.

No sabía muy bien a donde lo llevaba ese sentimiento, pero si había una cosa que tenía en claro, aplastaría a quien se interpusiera en su camino.


	7. El Primer Día de Clases

Orrin le sirvió el huevo y las tostadas a Tenma mientras el doctor revisaba las noticias en su tableta.

—Gracias Orrin.

—No hay de que Doctor Tenma.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, provocando que mirarán hacia ella.

—¿Espera a alguien doctor?

—No Orrin, no quedé con nadie.

El robot dejó la sartén sobre la estufa y fue a abrir, mientras que Tenma dejaba reposar su dispositivo en la mesa; había un panel pegado en la pared, Orrin oprimió un botón y en la pantalla apareció el pasillo de entrada, ahí pudo ver quiénes eran sus invitados, sonrió y presionó el botón para abrir, dándole paso a:

—¡Dr. Elefun, Yuko, Momo! —Dijo Tenma con alegría, se levantó y extendió ambos brazos—, que bueno verlos, ¿qué los trae a mi casa esta mañana?

—Queríamos desearle a Astro buena suerte en su primer día de clases —respondió Yuko con una sonrisa—, el pobre debe estar muy nervioso, todavía recuerdo lo mucho que yo lo estaba cuando entré al colegio.

Tenma asintió con la cabeza, ya era normal que esos dos mostrarán tanta atención a Toby… es decir Astro, cielos como le costaba separarlos, cada día era menos difícil pero… aún no se acostumbraba del todo, a pesar de que la actitud de Astro no podía ser más diferente a la de Toby; desde la cocina Orrin observó el cambió en la expresión del doctor, siempre que iba a mencionar al amo Toby hacía una mueca al recordar su… trágico destino, para después recordar que aún tenía otro hijo; el robot suspiró mientras servía otra taza de café, el pequeño Toby había estado a su cuidado desde que era un bebé, y casi siempre estaba con el chico cuando el Dr. Tenma estaba trabajando, él también lo extrañaba, si bien Astro era una gran persona, no tenía la misma energía que Tobio, él era tan activo y seguro de sí mismo, le daba a la casa otra aura, Astro por su lado era más modesto y calmado, era juguetón pero no de una manera enérgica como Toby, más bien como… era más controlado.

Orrin fue a entregarle la taza a Elefun, pero él se la ofreció a Yuko.

—Gracias Orrin, pero preferiría ver cómo está Astro.

—Por supuesto, está en su habitación —respondió Tenma.

Elefun se dirigió al cuarto del chico mientras los demás tomaban asiento, en la puerta Elefun tocó tres veces antes de entrar.

—Adelante —le respondió Astro.

El doctor pasó y se encontró con que el chico estaba frente a un espejo, examinando el conjunto que tenía puesto; un suéter amarillo, una camiseta polo blanca y unos shorts negros. Elefun parpadeó al verlo, Astro no acostumbraba a vestirse tan formal.

—Astro, ¿está todo bien?

—¿Eh? —Respondió desconcertado, giró ligeramente para verlo y luego volvió a mirarse en el espejo—, o si doctor Elefun, todo bien.

Pero el doctor sabía que mentía, Astro tenía esa mirada, la que siempre ponía cuando estaba nervioso, además de que sus movimientos eran algo torpes.

«Que gracioso, este niño puede derrotar a robots locos y a extraterrestres, pero si se trata de escoger su ropa es un cachorro asustado» pensó Elefun con gracia, se acercó al muchacho y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos Astro, puedes decirme que te pasa.

El chico suspiró, bajó la mirada y luego la levantó para ver los ojos del doctor en el reflejo.

—Estoy algo asustado doctor, jamás he estado en una escuela, ¿qué se supone que debería usar?

Elefun se rió amablemente, ese pequeño jamás dejaba de impresionarlo, solo Astro podía tener ese tipo de preocupaciones, muchos robots no usaban ropa ya que no la consideraban necesaria, y aquí estaba este pequeño preocupado por verse bien frente a los otros chicos, en verdad era impresionante lo humano que era, de hecho le recordaba bastante a él mismo en sus años de estudiante, siendo un amante de los robots nunca encajó realmente con los demás niños de su salón, ya que los demás los veían como simples herramientas.

—Astro, yo creo que solo deberías tratar de ser tú, así como hiciste con Cora y los demás.

Astro levantó una ceja, si había ocultado que era un robot casi todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, pero dejando eso de lado jamás pretendió ser alguien más, solamente actuó como él sabía que era correcto. El profesor sonrió y cordialmente dirigió al pequeño hasta su cama, se sentaron y Elefun colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico.

—En mis días yo no era un chico tan popular en mi escuela, la verdad es que era muy introvertido comparado al resto de mis compañeros.

Astro solo parpadeó, sabía que el doctor estaba lleno de sabiduría y lo mejor que podía hacer era escucharlo.

—Y creo que se debía en parte porque pensaba que mis gustos no eran como los de mis compañeros, ellos querían jugar fútbol o ver peleas de robot, un deporte que siempre he despreciado.

Astro asintió, jamás tendría buenos recuerdos de los Robo-Juegos.

—Pero con los años me di cuenta que quizás era porque jamás le di la oportunidad a mis compañeros de conocerme, simplemente me había hecho una idea de ellos y me quedé con eso. Así que en parte me culpó a mí mismo, no fue hasta que entré a la universidad que conocí a alguien que pensaba como yo.

—Papá.

—Así es Astro, luego me di cuenta que él había estado en mí mismo salón de la secundaria, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que podría haber conocido a mi mejor amigo desde mucho antes de no haber sido tan tímido, si tan solo les hubiera mostrado quien era en realidad.

El profesor lo miró a los ojos.

—Astro, no tengas miedo de ser tú mismo, ni de aparentar nada, eres un buen chico y estoy seguro que no habrá nadie en esa escuela que no quiera ser tu amigo.

—¿De verdad lo cree doctor?

—¡Claro que sí Astro!

Elefun le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Y eso incluye no tener que preocuparte por que ponerte, siéntete cómodo, usa la ropa que te guste.

Astro se vio el atuendo que había escogido y se sintió un poco tonto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ese look era tan ochentero… Elefun se rió y se puso de pie.

—Bueno Astro, te dejo para que te cambies.

—¡Muchas gracias profesor!

Elefun sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir; estaba consciente de que no tenía necesidad de cuidar a Astro, demonios ni siquiera podría considerársele su padre, pero es que… sentía una conexión muy fuerte hacia el chico, era único en su clase y le quedaba claro el tipo de presión que eso debía provocarle a Astro, necesitaba a alguien que lo guiará por el buen camino, que lo escuchará cuando necesitara consejo, y… quería mucho a Tenma, pero ser padre nunca había sido una de sus mejores cualidades, y sabía que si él no actuaba como esa figura paterna Astro estaría muy perdido.

Además… simplemente quería mucho al niño.

Pero ya estaba pensándolo de más, era mejor salir y dejar que Astro siguiera con sus cosas. Pasaron otros diez minutos hasta que Astro salió de su alcoba, ahora vestido con el mismo conjunto que el día anterior, Elefun sonrió al verlo, ese atuendo le quedaba mejor.

—¿Listo para tu primer día hijo?

Astro sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

—Arriba y adelante, papá.

Tenma rió por el entusiasmo de su hijo. Yuko se levantó de la mesa y fue a darle un abrazo.

—Mucha suerte en tu primer día Astro.

—Gracias señorita Yuko —respondió Astro abrazándola también.

Momo se acercó a ellos graznando de felicidad, Astro se rió y la acarició en la cabeza. Orrin venía de la sala con la mochila del niño en sus brazos, Astro se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos para que su amigo se le acomodará, al finalizar la sujetó de las correas con ambas manos.

—Gracias Orrin.

Orrin simplemente sonrió y retrocedió un poco, habiendo despidiéndose de todos Astro se dirigió al balcón, se dio una última vuelta, todos se habían puesto en línea recta para verlo partir, él sonrió al ver a su familia.

—Gracias a todos, los veo al rato —se despidió con la mano.

—Claro que sí Astro —le respondió Elefun.

El chico salió por completo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, luego se dirigió al borde del balcón y se subió encima del barandal, se volvió una vez más y se despidió con un saludo, entonces se dejó caer, pero no tardó nada en activar sus botas cohetes para volar hacia la escuela.

Los demás estuvieron observando atentos hasta que vieron que se elevaba por los aires, al comprobar que todo estaba bien prosiguieron a seguir desayunando.

…

Cuando Astro llegó a la escuela un autobús ya se estaba estacionando, el colegio era un edificio de dos plantas con un gran y extenso patio, con el césped recién cortado, los alrededores estaban cercados por una cerca de alambre. Astro extendió sus brazos mientras descendía hacia el suelo, aterrizó justo cuando las puertas del autobús se abrían, la primera en bajar fue Cora, sus miradas se cruzaron provocando que la chica se sonrojará un poco, el recuerdo del vuelo de anoche aún estaba fresco, y se sentía un poco sobre-acogida por el gesto que Astro tuvo con ella, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en sus emociones, pues una horda de chiquillos gritones salió detrás de ella.

—¡Niños recuerden! ¡Esto no es como el orfanato! —Gritó usando sus dos manos.

Astro se apartó un poco para no ser aplastado, cuando la estampida había pasado se acercó a su amiga.

—Vaya, el trabajo de niñera no es fácil.

Cora suspiró

—Tuve que levantarme una hora antes para poder llegar con ellos —dijo adolorida, se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja y bostezó—, pero creo que valió la pena.

Astro sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella, estaban a punto de alcanzarse cuando Zane, Sludge y Widget aparecieron detrás de ella.

—¡Hola Astro! —saludaron con alegría.

Lo habían agarrado tan desprevenido, y saludaron con tantas ganas, que tomaron por sorpresa a Astro, el pobre se fue para atrás del susto.

—Oh, lo sentimos, no queríamos asustarte —se disculpó Zane, mientras los gemelos se cubrían sus bocas.

—Ah… no hay problemas chicos, no pasó nada.

Cora y los demás se rieron, ya estaban acostumbrados a la buena actitud de Astro, Zane dio un paso al frente y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, estando levantado chocaron el puño, mientras que los gemelos le abrazaron, el robot los cargó y giró sobre su propio eje con ellos en sus brazos, los niños se rieron antes de que Astro los volviera a dejar en el suelo. Cuando los saludos terminaron todos miraron el edificio que tenían frente.

—Bueno… aquí estamos —dijo Cora con nerviosismo, mientras que Zane tragó saliva y los gemelos se tomaron de la mano.

Astro notó los nervios de todos, miró de nuevo hacia la edificación, si bien el edificio como tal no era aterrador, ver a todos los niños que se estaban reuniendo sí lo era, pero no dejaría que eso lo detuviera, solo tenía que recordar las palabras del doctor Elefun para salir adelante.

—Vamos chicos, no hay que preocuparnos —se puso detrás de Cora y Zane y colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros—, enfrentamos a un robot gigante que se salió de control y casi destruye toda la ciudad, estoy seguro que podremos con esto.

Al parecer sus palabras surtieron efecto en la pandilla, pues se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, este era otro de los casos en los que Cora agradecía el optimismo de Astro, ahora lo necesitaban más que nunca. Los gemelos tomaron a Astro de las manos, él sonrió y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, los siguieron Zane y Cora, cuando iban a mitad del camino Zane miró por encima de su hombro y notó algo.

—Chicos miren, son los niños de Ciudad Metro.

Todos se volvieron para ver a los recién llegados, eran tres en total e iban en unas patinetas voladoras, para su suerte no era nadie que Cora conociera; el primero era un muchacho alto, obeso, con cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un traje morado con líneas naranjas y mangas azules, con bolsillos en los costados y en los hombros, y de calzado zapatos negros. El segundo era un chico mucho más pequeño, vestía shorts color caqui, una playera de mangas largas amarillas y una playera verde encima, zapatos cafés y una gorra roja con orejeras, además de que usaba lentes redondos de pasta negra. El último chico iba en medio de los dos, con la espalda recta y una sonrisa en el rostro, era pelinegro, moreno, de ojos marrones, vestía un short gris, una playera rosada-oscuro y un chaleco azul marino de cierre, abierto por la mitad y con bolsillos a los lados, sus zapatos eran verdes. Todos se veían amigables, o al menos eso le pareció a Astro.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que Ciudad Metro tiene para ofrecer? —Dijo Cora cruzándose de brazos—, no estoy impresionada.

—Oh vamos Cora, dales una oportunidad —respondió Astro—, hay que conocerlos primero.

Cora suspiró, a pesar de haberle dicho a Astro que trataría de dejar ir el pasado… era difícil como para soltarlo un día después, aún había mucho trabajo por delante, y seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre los habitantes de Ciudad Metro… pero intentaría llevar el día lo mejor que pudiera.

Grace pasó corriendo a su lado, con la mochila muy llena, Cora la notó y la sujetó de una de sus correas, Grace se detuvo y vio a la chica.

—Oh… ¡Hola Cora! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Cora levantó una ceja, Grace suspiró y se quitó la mochila, la abrió y sacó su motosierra.

—Esto no es como el orfanato, hay que ser educados.

Cora sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Buena niña, ahora puedes pasar.

Grace sonrió y se fue corriendo a la puerta, una vez que se fue todos se rieron y reanudaron su marcha, en un último momento Astro miró al trío una última vez, el chico de los lentes discutía con el rubio mientras trataban de decidir cuál sería el mejor lugar para dejar sus patinetas, al parecer el chico moreno trataba de poner orden a la situación.

«Lo sabía, no somos diferentes en lo absoluto» pensó alegremente.

En eso el chico moreno levantó la vista, y sus miradas se cruzaron, él abrió mucho los ojos, lo que provocó que Astro se extrañara ante tal gesto, ¿su ropa era muy llamativa? Pero rápidamente el chico sonrió con amabilidad, al parecer su impresión fue buena, como si hubiera visto a una celebridad, levantó su mano y lo saludó agitándola, Astro sonrió y regresó el saludo.

No sabía quién era ese chico pero ya le agradaba.

—Astro, ¿vienes o no? —le preguntó Zane.

—¿Eh?... Oh sí, ya voy.

Se despidió con un saludo y el chico le respondió con un pulgar arriba, Astro sonrió antes de seguir a sus amigos, de haberse quedado un poco más hubiera notado que el rubio también le estaba observando, pero su gesto no era tan amigable.

…

—Buenos días clase, soy la maestra Midori Niwano, es un placer conocerlos a todos —así se presentó la señorita, era una mujer adulta, posiblemente en sus veinte, iba con unos jeans azul marino, una blusa blanca y una chamarra rosada encima, sus ojos eran cafés y tenía el pelo acomodado en una cola de caballo con un moño verde.

Todos los niños en la clase se pusieron de pie y saludaron:

—Buenos días maestra Midori.

Cora suspiró aliviada.

«Los ensayos funcionaron»

Midori sonrió ante esa reacción, todavía le parecía gracioso como otros maestros habían pintado a los chicos de La Superficie como bestias salvajes, pero ella sabía que todos los niños eran iguales, y que lo único que necesitaban era amor y comprensión, ni más ni menos, y ver esas expresiones lo demostraba.

—Muy bien niños, estoy segura que todos nos llevaremos muy bien —cerró los ojos y sonrió, volvió a hablar cuando los abrió—, ahora antes de empezar me gustaría que todos nos presentáramos, ¿les parece?

Recibió un contundente «sí» como respuesta.

Uno a uno cada niño se fue presentando, diciendo su edad y que tanto sabían, todo marchó con normalidad hasta que fue el turno de Astro, el último curiosamente.

—Hola a todos niños, me llamo Astro —dijo con alegría.

Pero la respuesta no fue del todo positiva, el salón se quedó callado, algunos chicos empezaron a susurrar entre sí y le mandaron miradas preocupadas, Astro empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo. Sus amigos notaron su incomodidad y se miraron entre ellos, sin saber si había algo que pudieran hacer, o decir, para alegrar la situación.

—Bienvenido Astro, estoy muy emocionada por tenerte en la clase, estoy segura que todos nos llevaremos bien —dijo rápidamente Midori.

Astro sonrió pues su tono sonaba sincero, si había alguien que confiará en él con eso le bastaba.

—Muy bien niños, ahora sí ya podemos iniciar con las lecciones.

Los chicos de La Superficie no estaban tan mal, debido a que debían vivir del comercio eran muy buenos con los números, con las sumas y las restas, aunque no sabían dividir ni multiplicar, y en lo que respectaba a la lectura y a la escritura estaban totalmente perdidos, pero eso no intimidó a Midori, sino que la alentó todavía más. Lo más fácil de explicar fueron las multiplicaciones, que básicamente eran sumas abreviadas, cosas que los chicos entendieron rápidamente, y encontraron que les sería muy útil de aquí en adelante, Midori decidió no pasar a las divisiones hasta que se memorizaran las tablas. Seguido de eso vinieron algunos ejercicios básicos de lectura; para Astro eso era más que pan comido, pero fue al ritmo de todos para que nadie se sintiera de menos, y le echó la mano a Zane y a los gemelos cuando se trababan, para Cora también era muy fácil, solo que ella fingió seguir trabajando para que no le dijeran nada, en algunos momentos volteaba para ver como Astro auxiliaba a los demás, y no podía evitar sonreír al ver la solidaridad con la que lo hacía, en definitiva el mundo no lo merecía.

Las horas pasaron y fue hora del receso, todos se apresuraron a salir al patio menos sus amigos, quienes querían saber un poco más de las multiplicaciones.

—Si no te molesta creo que me quedaré con ellos —le dijo Cora—, aún no me siento lista para salir.

La sola idea de andar por los pasillos le producía nauseas, ver esos corredores le recordaba mucho a cuando salió corriendo llena de basura.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, quédate con ellos mientras voy a explorar.

A ellos les gustó la idea y él dejó el salón, caminando le hizo darse cuenta que ese edificio ya tenía sus años, no debería sorprenderse ya que, por lo que le contó papá, ese edificio había estado abandonado por algún tiempo, apenas que se decidió convertirlo en una institución es que metieron mano de obra, pero en algunas paredes aún se notaban la pintura caída y algunos golpes, pero fuera de eso todo se veía bien.

Avanzó hasta llegar al patio trasero, un espacio bastante grande donde varios niños estaban jugando fútbol, tal y como en el de enfrente estaba cercado, y había unas gradas de concreto pegadas a la cancha, Astro se recostó contra la pared para no tener que caminar hasta allá, el juego parecía muy parejo, ya que había una gran cantidad de gente reunida y todos gritaban con vigor por su equipo favorito.

Mientras observaba alguien pateó la pelota con tanta fuerza que el balón surcó el aire hasta llegar al techo, se escucharon reclamos y abucheos por el jugador que la había volado, aunque él se defendió apuntando a su compañero. El único que no gritó fue Astro, pues él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente encendió sus botas y voló hasta la azotea; el balón había quedado a unos centímetros del borde, quizás si el aire hubiera soplado con más fuerza lo hubiera arrastrado hasta el precipicio, menos mal que lo tenían a él. Lo tomó con ambas manos y fue de regresó al suelo.

—No se preocupen, ya lo tengo.

Alguien empezó a aplaudir, Astro levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chico moreno de la mañana, ahora llevaba su chaleco amarrado a su cintura y estaba sudando, él era quién aplaudía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Muchas gracias amigo, eso fue increíble!

Astro sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos los demás estaban muy silenciosos, observó por encima del hombro del chico y pudo ver que todos los demás tenían la misma mirada de preocupación que los de su salón, volteó a ver a las gradas y notó que todos susurraban entre sí, algunos hasta lo señalaban… Quizás no debió demostrar sus poderes en público… ahora nunca lo verían como un niño normal, y claro que no lo era pero… ¡Ah! Es que solo deseaba ser tratado como un igual.

—Oigan muchachos, él nos acaba de hacer un favor muy grande, ¿y qué se le dice a la gente que nos ayuda? —rápidamente el chico moreno salió a defenderlo, con un tono amable y simpático, no de reproche.

Se escuchó un agradecimiento general, aunque no sonó tan sincero, si le subió los ánimos a Astro, ya que alguien se preocupaba por él, el chico volvió a sonreír, tal y como le pasaba con Yuko y Midori, Astro sentía que aquel niño transmitía un aura muy positiva, una que invitaba al convivio. El chico le entregó el balón al compañero que tenía detrás.

—Tomen, sigan ustedes, voy a descansar un rato.

Una vez recibido el balón los demás reanudaron el juego, el chico se volvió hacia Astro una vez más.

—Ven, vamos a platicar.

Astro señaló el campo de juego.

—¿No quieres seguir jugando?

—Nah, de todos modos me estaban dando una paliza —contestó agitando la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿En serio era malo jugando, o simplemente quería conocerlo más? No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado ya que era la primera vez que alguien, más específicamente, alguien de su edad, quería convivir con él sabiendo que era un robot, siempre agradecería la amistad que tenía con su grupo, pero con ellos tuvo que fingir ser un humano al principio, ahora el chico quería conocerlo aun sabiendo la verdad.

—Bueno, creo que vi unas bancas por ahí.

—¡Excelente, guía el camino hermano!

«Hermano… me gusta cómo suena eso» pensó Astro con felicidad.

Lo dirigió a unas bancas que estaban encima del pasto, justo en frente de los salones, tomaron asiento, el chico sacó una toalla del bolsillo de sus shorts y se limpió la frente, después sus manos.

—Permíteme presentarme —dijo, guardó su toalla y le ofreció la mano—, me llamo Kenichi, pero mis amigos me dicen Ken.

Astro le dio su mano.

—Mucho gusto Kenichi, mi nombre es Astro.

—Por favor, dime Ken —respondió mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Astro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió y Ken hizo lo mismo, jamás se imaginó que haría amigos nuevos tan rápido, su intuición era verdadera, Ken no solo invitaba al convivo, sino también a la amistad. Parecía que Ken podía leer sus pensamientos, pues también sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo Ken, ambos rompieron el saludo—, sabía que habías vivido un tiempo en La Superficie, pero jamás me imaginé que vinieras a la escuela, no me lo tomes a mal, me alegra que estés con nosotros, ¡tenía tantas ganas de conocerte!

Astro encogió los hombros.

—Bueno, es que tengo unos amigos que si necesitan las clases, y no quería que se sintieran solos, ellos me apoyaron cuando… toqué fondo, así que esta es mi manera de recompensarlos, no sé si me estoy explicando.

—A la perfección, me parece un gesto muy lindo de tú parte.

—Gracias —señaló con la cabeza la cancha—, oye muchas gracias por echarme la mano ahí.

Ken miró el partido y luego de nuevo a él.

—Ni lo menciones, no te preocupes por eso, no tienen nada en contra de ti ni nada por el estilo… es solo que…

—Nunca habían tenido un robot como compañero.

Ken cerró una mano y miró hacia el cielo, parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no pudo.

—Supongo que es una manera de verlo, sí.

—Está bien, todo esto también es nuevo para mí, te mentiría si te dijera que todo esto no me ha abrumado.

Ken le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te preocupes Astro, a todos nos cuesta al inicio, ya verás que con el tiempo todo mejora.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Astro giró un poco la cabeza.

Ken asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Garantizado!

—Muchas gracias Keni… Ken.

Ken se rió y le dio unas palmadas.

—Estarás bien, ya lo verás… y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Astro abrió los ojos y Ken se rió de nuevo.

—Si tú no te preocupes por nada, me gusta que todos se sientan bienvenidos.

«Anótame otro punto Cora» pensó felizmente, él sabía que no debían juzgar a los de Ciudad Metro tan prematuramente, aquí estaba con quien quizás era el chico más amable de todo el mundo.

—Además, conozco a alguien que estará encantado de conocerte —mencionó Ken.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Como por arte de magia otro chico apareció, era el de los lentes y la gorra roja, estaba revisando unos papeles mientras se dirigía a ellos.

—Oye Ken, estuve revisando los informes de los niños del grupo B y pude ver que…

Se detuvo al ver a Astro, el robot sintió como si le hicieran zoom a su rostro.

—¡Es él! —Gritó el chico levantando ambos brazos, y soltando los papeles que volaron en el aire, se acercó corriendo a Astro y le tomó una mano—, manos sinápticas.

Luego tomó uno de sus pies y lo levantó:

—Botas cohetes.

Y colocó sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Astro:

—Contorno craneal, ¡todo es de lo más avanzado!

Astro no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, la velocidad con la que ese niño lo examinó fue extraordinaria, tan solo pudo soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa. Cuando el pequeño terminó se puso en frente de él, cerró un ojo y levantó el pulgar.

—¡Oh, tengo que verte en acción! ¿Obedeces comandos de voz?

—Eh… por supuesto —respondió, y después sonrió—, ¿tú no?

El chico de lentes colocó sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Tú quieres darme comandos de voz? ¡Qué concepto!

En eso Ken empezó a reírse.

—Tamao, él no es una unidad de servicio, él piensa como un humano.

Tamao se rió nerviosamente y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Ya lo sabía!

Ahora era Astro quien se reía, el entusiasmo era contagioso.

—Astro él es Tamao, Tamao él es Astro.

Se estrecharon la mano.

—Tamao es gran fanático de los robots y la ciencia —agregó Ken—, seguro entenderás porque se emocionó tanto al verte.

—Sí, ya lo veo —respondió riéndose.

Entre los tres recogieron los papeles, luego fueron a sentarse de nuevo en la banca y Ken le platicó a Tamao sobre las preocupaciones de Astro.

—Entiendo, pero no tienes nada porque preocuparte hermano, nosotros te pondremos al tanto de todo.

—¿De verdad?

Kenichi y Tamao asintieron con la cabeza.

—Los Sky Riders siempre ayudamos a los demás.

—¿Sky Riders?

—Ah sí, es así como se llama nuestro grupo, nos llamamos así porque el día que nos conocimos nos asignaron un proyecto escolar, armar una bicicleta aérea.

—¡Eso suena muy cool!

—Quizás podamos enseñársela después de clases, ¿qué opinas Ken?

—Me parece perfecto, solo hay que consultarlo con Shibugaki.

—¿Quién es Shibugaki?

—Yo —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Astro miró por encima de su hombro y vio al gordinflón de la mañana.

—Ah Shibugaki, aquí estás —Ken se puso de pie, los otros dos lo imitaron—, te presento a Astro.

—Hola Shibugaki, es un placer conocerte —saludó Astro antes de ofrecer su mano.

Sin embargo Shibugaki no sonrió, solo miró la mano de Astro con indiferencia y luego lo vio a los ojos.

—Hola.

Astro bajó la mano lentamente, sintiéndose un poco mal, ¿acaso había dicho algo que no debía? ¿Hizo un mal gesto? Ken y Tamao también intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, su amigo siempre se portaba amigable, esa era una actitud muy rara de él.

—Ken, Tao, tengo que hablar con ustedes —levantó una ceja—, en privado.

—Oh… si, por supuesto —contestó Astro, estaba por irse pero Ken le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Espera Astro, puedes quedarte aquí, nosotros vamos a hablar por allá, estoy seguro que no nos tomará mucho.

Shibugaki soltó un bufido.

—Está bien.

Astro volvió a sentarse mientras el trío se iba a platicar en una esquina, antes de irse Tamao lo miró y le mandó una sonrisa sincera, pero esta vez se sintió más como un gesto de disculpa, Astro se la regresó, de seguro todo era un malentendido y ya. Cuando el grupo se fue Astro se quedó viendo sus botas, quería saber de qué estaban hablando, de seguro era de él, y había una forma en que podría saberlo pero… Eso sería invasión…

¡Ah!

No podía aguantarse las ganas, tenía que saber de qué estaban hablando, activó su súper-oído y en efecto, pudo escuchar a la perfección la plática.

—¿En qué están pesando ustedes dos? ¿Hacerse amigos de un robot? ¿Es en serio? —ese era Shibugaki.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —le reprochó Ken.

—¿Cuándo has visto que alguien se haga amigo de un robot Ken? Además él ni siquiera debería estar aquí, los robots son programados no necesitan la escuela, no sé porque intenta ser un niño real cuando es solo un montón de microchips.

Astro no sabía si era una sensación real, o un recuerdo de Toby, el dolor que uno sentía cuando lo golpeaban muy fuerte en el estómago, así era como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos…

«Solo un montón de microchips…» tenía razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Los demás jamás lo verían, ni lo tratarían como un igual, siempre existiría esa brecha entre ellos, por más personas como Ken o Tamao que lo aceptaran, habría otras, miles, que jamás lo dejarían de ver como un anormal, y se había dado cuenta de eso desde la primera clase, cuando todos se quedaron callados después de que se presentara, y luego en el partido; Shibugaki solo había sido el primero en tener el valor para decirlo en voz alta. Herido, y ya no queriendo escuchar más de la conversación, apagó el auricular de su oreja y se puso de pie, con la cabeza agachada empezó a caminar hacia su salón, ahora entendía como Cora se sintió ese día.

—Shibugaki te quiero mucho, ¡pero estás hablando como un completo imbécil! —lo regañó Ken, ya sabía que Shibugaki tenía algunos perjuicios, y un mal carácter de vez en cuando, pero no podía tolerar que hablará de esa manera de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

—Estoy con Ken en esta, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de Astro? Te recuerdo que él nos salvó del Guardián de la Paz.

—Otro robot, ¿no ven lo que les digo? Si empezamos a tratarlos como a nosotros podrían revelarse, podían empezar a exigir derechos y entonces…

—Entonces tú tendrías que prepararte tú propia comida —lo interrumpió Ken.

Shibugaki frunció el ceño.

—¡No es eso y tú lo sabes!

¿Cómo se atrevía Ken a lanzar semejante acusación? Bien sabía que su mayor sueño era llegar a ser un renombrado chef, la verdadera razón de su desconfianza era… que tenía miedo al cambio, las cosas funcionaban a la perfección en la ciudad desde siempre, pero ahora con tener a un robot en la escuela… lo asustaba un poco por como eso podría cambiar el estilo de vida de todos, podía ser para el bien, pero también podía ser para el mal. Eso y que el que Astro fuera tan humano lo perturbaba un poco.

Pero claro que no pensaba decir nada de eso en voz alta.

Ken suspiró.

—Escúchame, ya sé que esto es nuevo para todos, pero creo que es un cambio en la dirección correcta, por años hemos tratado a los robots como simples herramientas, y siento que ahora con Astro eso puede cambiar, podemos ir en una dirección en la que todos seamos iguales, así que por favor, solo te pido que tengas una mente abierta, y que antes de juzgarlo, al menos hagas el intento de conocerlo primero.

Shibugaki también suspiró bajando los brazos.

—Creo que si me porté como un tonto con él.

Ken y Tamao le mandaron miradas acusatorias.

—Bien, me porté como un idiota con él, y dije un montón de estupideces sin sentido… prometo que… haré el intento.

Ken y Tamao sonrieron.

—Muy bien, esa actitud es mucho mejor, ahora vayamos a explicárselo todo a Astro.

Pero cuando regresaron, solo encontraron una banca vacía.


	8. Z.

El resto del día Astro estuvo sintiéndose mal por las palabras de Shibugaki, siguió apoyando a sus amigos con todas las dudas que tuvieron pero eso no evitó que los insultos retumbarán en su cabeza como martillos que golpeaban un clavo.

«Solo un montón de microchips…»  
«Solo un montón de microchips…»   
«Solo un montón de microchips…»   
«Solo un montón de microchips…»   
«Solo un montón de microchips…»   
«Solo un montón de microchips…»   
«Solo un montón de microchips…» 

Por más que lo intentara no podía pensar en otra cosa, y las miradas furtivas de sus demás compañeros no lo ayudaban en nada, sabía que todos pensaban lo mismo, no dejaban de verlo como un bicho raro. 

Jamás encajaría con ellos. 

Si era sincero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y jamás volver, pero… no podía dejar a Cora, Zane, Sludge y a Widget solos, no sería justo para ellos que él abandonara todo solo porque le incomodaba la forma en que lo miraban, además Ken y Tamao le mostraron total apoyo, pero no quería afectar su amistad con Shibugaki, lo último que buscaba era causar problemas. Quizás lo mejor sería decirle a Ken y Tamao que agradecía sus atenciones, pero era mejor que no se juntaran para no alterar sus reputaciones, era obvio que Ken ya se había ganado a todos en la escuela, y no quería arruinar eso, una persona como Kenichi no se lo merecía. Sí, parecía la mejor forma de proceder y se los diría a la hora de la salida.

Por su parte, Cora había notado el repentino cambio en la actitud de Astro, si bien parecía comportarse normal, ella reparó que cuando creía que nadie lo miraba Astro dejaba de sonreír y se veía miserable, lo que más la preocupó fue lo fácil que reconoció ese semblante, era el que ella había tenido en sus días de escuela, cuando Trixie la molestaba, cuando Yoko la cambió… 

«¡De seguro uno de estos idiotas de Ciudad Metro le dijo algo!» Estaba segura, no se podía confiar en ellos, ahora tendría que buscar la forma en que Astro le dijera lo que le pasaba, aunque conociéndolo seguro no lo haría hasta que estuvieran a solas… quizás si lo invitaba a su casa Astro se lo confesaría.

Mientras orquestaba su plan el tiempo pasó y las clases terminaron.

—Muy bien niños, eso será todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana y no olviden hacer sus ejercicios.

—Si maestra Midori —agradecieron todos al unísono. 

«Bueno, al menos los ensayos rindieron» fruto pensó cansada.

Los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a retirarse, Astro iba detrás de sus amigos preguntándose qué es lo que debería hacer, cuando estaba en la puerta escuchó a la maestra:

—Fue un placer tenerte en mi clase Astro, espero volver a verte mañana. 

Astro se detuvo, giró sobre sus pies para ver a Midori, ella le sonrió y Astro se sintió alegre de nuevo… ¿Cómo es que podía agradarle a los adultos pero no a los de su edad? Con todo eso, al ver la sonrisa de la maestra se le hacía un nudo en el estómago con la simple idea de faltar mañana, el corazón de Midori quedaría destrozado, y Astro no se imaginaba una mueca en ese rostro tan bello.

—Claro que sí maestra, puede contar con ello.  
Dicho eso siguió a sus amigos, cielos, debía dejar de hacer promesas que tal vez no pudiera cumplir.

Mientras tanto en la salida, los Sky Riders ya se habían reunido esperando a Astro; Kenichi se sentía tan avergonzado por el comportamiento de Shibugaki que tenía la necesidad de pedirle disculpas a Astro, no estaba seguro si había escuchado su conversación o si pudo sentir la hostilidad cuando se presentaron, pero cual fuera el caso, quería asegurarse de que no hubiera más problemas, estaba confiado en que si Shibugaki conocía a Astro los dos se harían amigos, era difícil de explicar, pero en el poco tiempo que habló con él le dejó claro que Astro era un niño como todos los demás, el que fuera un robot era un detalle insignificante, solo tenía que hacerle ver a Shibugaki eso, además, ¿Cómo podía portarse así con él? ¡Astro los había salvado a todos! O quizás Shibugaki no lo sentía tan personal porque sus padres no estuvieron cerca de Stone cuando atacó, Ken recordaba ese día muy bien, él estaba jugando fútbol al otro lado de la ciudad cuando sintieron el temblor, lo que más le preocupó no fue su propia seguridad, sino la de su tío, a esa hora debería estar saliendo del trabajo, y la ruta que tomaba pasaba por el Ministerio de Ciencias, Ken sabía que no soportaría perder a otro familiar, no después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente cuando él era un bebé, desde entonces su tío Higeoyaji cuidó de él, era la única familia que le quedaba y si algo le hubiera pasado…

Ken jamás podría agradecerle a Astro lo suficiente, además después de conocerlo, sinceramente quería convertirse en su amigo.

Lástima que su otro amigo no estaba poniendo de su parte; Shibugaki seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, todavía pensando que eso era una completa tontería.

—Shibugaki, dijiste que harías un esfuerzo —le reclamó llevándose sus dos manos a su cintura.

—Perdón Ken, pero ya te dije que esto se me hace mala idea, ¿qué será de nosotros si permitimos que está locura continúe?

—¿Qué los humanos y robots podamos ser amigos?

Shibugaki solo miró para el otro lado, humanos y robots siendo amigos eso… sonaba aterrador.  
—En serio creo que estás exagerando Shibugaki, ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad a Astro —dijo Tamao mientras se acomodaba los lentes.   
—¡Acaban de conocerlo! ¡Es increíble que confíen más en él que en mí! ¡Hemos estado juntos desde la guardería! ¡No puedo creerlo!  
Ken rodó sus ojos.

—Por lo mismo que eres nuestro amigo es que queremos que le des una oportunidad, si lo haces verás que todos podemos llevarnos bien, recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo que sería agradable tener un nuevo miembro.

—Además, Astro es la clase de persona que te cae bien al instante —Tamao se encogió de hombros.

A lo que Shibugaki solo respondió apartando la mirada con indignación, Ken se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¡cielos, que difícil podía ser tratar con él!

En eso notó que Astro estaba saliendo de la escuela, acompañado de una chica, un chico y dos niños pequeños, parecían ser gemelos; Astro los vio y sonrió mientras lo saludaba, Ken también lo hizo, pero en eso el robot notó que Shibugaki también estaba ahí, y seguía viéndolo con la misma mirada fría y el ceño fruncido. Lo que provocó que Astro dejará de sonreír y bajará su mano lentamente. Ken se sorprendió ante ese repentino cambio, miró enojado a Shibugaki pero este ya había volteado hacia otro lado.  
—Astro, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Cora.

Astro cambio su mirada al suelo, si Cora notaba, o creía, que los Sky Riders de alguna forma lo habían lastimado, armaría un alboroto y Astro no quería más problemas.

—Sí, sí estoy bien Cora —se separó de sus amigos y se dio la vuelta—, recordé que tengo algo que hacer, ¿irán al orfanato o a casa de Cora? —Alzó ambas manos—. ¿Saben qué?   
No se preocupen por eso, yo los alcanzó luego.

Dicho eso camino hacia el trío, sus amigos se quedaron desconcertados y se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Zane.

—No lo sé —respondió Cora, entonces se fijó a donde se dirigía Astro, con los chicos de Ciudad Metro—, pero tengo una idea. 

Empezó a seguirlo sin que este se percatara, mientras caminaba Astro repasaba mentalmente las palabras que les diría:

«Les agradezco todo… pero creo que sería mejor si no los vieran conmigo» no eso no serviría «Gracias, pero ya tengo amigos» no, no había necesidad de ser grosero.  
Ah… ¡era tan difícil! Quizás solo debería decirles la verdad…

Finalmente llegó con ellos, levantó la mirada y suspiró, aquí venía la parte más difícil.

—Astro —saludó Ken—, te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos terminar.

—Oh sí, es que… recordé que tenía que volver a clases —dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, en todo momento evitó mirar a Shibugaki, aunque podía sentir su ojo desaprobador encima.

—Bueno lo importante es que estas aquí —dijo Tamao—, hay tantas cosas que queremos enseñarte, claro, si no tienes nada más que hacer nos gustaría que nos acompañaras.

Esa idea era genial, pero… en eso Ken golpeó a Shibugaki en la barriga.

—Verdad. Shibugaki —gruñó.

—Sí, claro —respondió, pero fue de una manera tan fría y desinteresada que inmediatamente alertó a Astro de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Era mejor alejarse de ellos de una vez, las cosas ya estaban tensas por su culpa, y estaba seguro que todos los niños los estaban viendo, era hora de dejarlos en paz.

—Les agradezco mucho la invitación.

Cora ya estaba por alcanzarlos, lista para empezar la pelea de ser necesario

—Pero…

La tierra comenzó a temblar, todo el edificio empezó a sacudirse, los niños no pudieron mantenerse de pie y cayeron.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritó Shibugaki. 

Todos empezaron a gritar y a llorar, la última vez que sintieron un temblor de esa magnitud fue cuando El Guardián de la Paz atacó, Cora estaba a punto de caerse, Astro la notó y rápidamente la tomó de su cintura, ella se sujetó de sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien? 

Cora asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena atrapada.

A lo que Astro respondió con una sonrisa.

En el salón de clases los asientos se movían de arriba abajo, así como el escritorio de la maestra, Midori se aferró a la pared mientras todo se venía abajo, a un lado de la escuela hubo una explosión en el suelo, que provocó que una nube de tierra se elevará por los aires, luego de eso un enorme agujero se había formado, y algo estaba saliendo.  
Lo primero que vieron fue una enorme pinza, de color negro metálico, estaba oxidada, a su lado apareció otra, las dos se apoyaron en el suelo y sacaron el cuerpo completo, parecía ser una hormiga gigante, pero solo tenía dos patas que asemejaban más a las de un reptil, y poseía un aguijón similar al de una abeja; su color era negro, pero oxidado y con algunas abolladuras, sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

El monstruo rugió provocando un grito colectivo; Astro soltó a Cora y voló, se detuvo cuando estuvo metros sobre el suelo y se volteó hacia sus amigos, tanto los de la Superficie como los de la ciudad.

—Cora, Zane, Sludge y Widget, lleven a todos a un lugar seguro. 

Su pandilla asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente se colocaron a los costados de la multitud y empezaron a guiarla hacia la salida, era una suerte que Cora fuera vista como la hermana mayor de todos, pues su autoridad sin duda estaba sirviendo para mantener el orden. Astro miró a los Sky Riders. 

—Ken, Tamao, Shibugaki, asegúrense que nadie se haya quedado adentro —señaló la escuela, luego se giró hacia el monstruo—, yo lo alejaré de aquí. 

Al principio los chicos habían estado asustados, pero inmediatamente Ken cerró su puño y asintió.

—¡Dalo por hecho Astro!

Antes de que Astro pudiera responderle se escuchó un grito, era Midori, el monstruo había destrozado la pared de la escuela y sujetaba a la mujer con su garra, la sacó del edificio y la estaba llevando a sus mandíbulas.

—¡NO! —gritaba Midori aterrada, mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la garra metálica.

—¡Maestra Midori! —gritó Astro, apuntó con un dedo y un rayo azul salió disparado.

Le dio en el ojo provocando que se reventara, el monstruo aulló en dolor y la soltó, Midori gritó mientras caía pero Astro voló hacia ella con toda la velocidad que tenía, extendió ambos brazos al frente y logró atraparla.

—No se preocupe maestra la tengo.

—¡Astro! —exclamó aliviada.

La llevó con sus amigos y la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo. 

—Cambio de planes, vayan a un lugar seguro.

Ken asintió con la cabeza, pero en eso miró detrás de Astro y se asustó, señaló con un dedo.

—¡Astro cuidado! 

Astro se volvió justo a tiempo para ver que el monstruo se había recuperado, y que tenía su pata encima de él, listo para aplastarlo, Astro pudo atraparlo antes de que pasara, pero el peso había sido más que el esperado, provocando que sus brazos se doblarán un poco, y que casi tocará el suelo.

—¡Astro! —gritaron.

—¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Tienen que salir de aquí!

Usando todas sus fuerzas empujó al monstruo, este no se había esperado semejante resistencia, y no pudo aguantar el equilibrio, por lo que cayó de espaldas; Astro sobrevoló aún más.

—¡Váyanse, yo los cubriré! —Luego miró al monstruo que aun yacía en el suelo—. ¡No quiero pelear contigo! ¡Pero si no dejas a estas personas en paz no me quedará más remedio! ¡Detente y podemos resolver esto de otra forma!

Pero el monstruo no cedió, abrió sus mandíbulas y un rayo rojo salió disparado de ellas, Astro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue golpeado. 

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó mientras caía al suelo.

—¡Astro! —gritaron sus amigos.

Astro cayó con un gran golpe, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero eso no sería suficiente para derribarlo. Con un quejido de dolor se incorporó lentamente, miró de nuevo a su   
adversario, tendría que luchar contra él, pero entonces notó algo aterrador, la energía de esas mandíbulas era roja… igual a la del núcleo.

«¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡El doctor dijo que los núcleos volvieron a ser uno!» pensó aterrado «A no ser que… mi núcleo solo absorbiera un poco de la energía roja, y el resto… el núcleo completo… oh no» ¿Era posible que el núcleo rojo hubiera sobrevivido a la pelea? ¿Y ahora estuviera en ese robot? 

«No pude dialogar con él, será mejor que lo inmovilice»

El monstruo lanzó otra vez su rayo pero Astro estaba listo, se elevó antes de que pudiera ser golpeado, activó sus brazos cañones y disparó, le dio en la cabeza lo que provocó gritos de incomodidad de la bestia, pero no parecían hacerle mucho daño, se cubrió con ambas pinzas mientras retrocedía, Astro avanzaba más en su ataque cuando escuchó un grito.

Otro monstruo había aparecido, este era igual de grande pero su aspecto era mucho más raro, su cuerpo era redondo y parecía tener tres jorobas, sus patas eran como las de un dinosaurio, tenía una enorme trompa con tres picos al final, a sus costados tenía pequeños óvalos que parecían ser ventanas, así como una hilera de pequeñas pinzas, su cara y boca parecían las de un elefante, tenía una cola que terminaba con un rodillo, y era de color carmesí, al igual que el otro su piel se veía oxidada y tenía varias abolladuras, sus ojos eran rojos.

El monstruo estaba en la salida, impidiéndole el paso a los niños para que escaparan, Astro empezó a asustarse, los habían rodeado, y para empeorar las cosas el nuevo balanceaba su trompa tratando de atrapar a los niños; Astro miró de nuevo a la hormiga gigante, ya no podía esperar más, tenía que actuar de inmediato, por más que lo odiara tenía que acabar con el otro robot. La hormiga estaba recuperándose de los disparos, pero Astro voló directamente hacia ella extendiendo un brazo al frente, atravesó el pecho del robot partiéndolo en dos antes de que pudiera defenderse, la hormiga gritó de dolor y se partió en dos, cayó con un estruendo y dejó de moverse. Astro no tuvo tiempo ni de ver los restos, voló hacia la cosa activando nuevamente sus cañones.

La bestia tenía a dos niños atrapados con su trompa, los pobres lloraban descontroladamente, estaba lista para llevarlos a su boca, pero antes de que pudiera despegarlos del suelo Astro disparó, con una pequeña explosión la trompa se partió a la mitad, el monstruo se alejó mientras aullaba en pena, la maestra Midori se acercó y ayudó a los dos niños a escapar.

—Vengan conmigo niños, iremos por la parte de atrás.

Astro se puso en frente de ellos, todavía flotando, extendió ambos brazos a modo de defensa, la bestia dejó de agitar su trompa destrozada y le miró con odio, al verla Astro supo que tampoco podría dialogar con ella, se lanzó hacia el frente, la iba a llevar lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde pudieran pelear sin preocuparse por los demás, pero en eso algo lo retuvo, unos tentáculos se enrollaron a su alrededor, pegando sus brazos a su cintura.

Astro gritó mientras se agitaba para tratar de liberarse, pero aquello agarraba fuerte, miró hacia abajo y vio un capullo robótico de planta sin abrir, era rojo con manchas moradas alrededor, mientras que los tentáculos, o más bien raíces, eran color rosa-oscuro, tenía el mismo look descuidado que los otros dos. La planta se rió y en sus raíces corrió energía roja que electrocutó a Astro.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Cuando la descarga terminó la planta azotó a Astro contra el suelo, unas grietas se abrieron en el lugar de impacto, esta vez Astro no gritó, sino que apretó los dientes para contener el dolor. El monstruo carmesí no se quedó atrás, y cuando Astro estuvo tirado lo aplastó con el rodillo de su cola, enterrando más profundo al pobre. Esta vez Astro no pudo evitar gritar y sus enemigos se rieron, la planta lo soltó momentáneamente, el chico puso una mano sobre el suelo.

«¡No puedo rendirme… mis amigos cuentan conmigo, no los voy a defraudar!»

Intentó levantarse, aunque el dolor se extendía en su cuerpo no permitió que eso lo detuviera, se apoyó en un pie y luego en el otro, estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando las raíces volvieron a sujetarlo, Astro miró rápidamente a la calle y vio que otro monstruo había aparecido, este era un tanque color mostaza-oscuro que tenía dos cañones, la planta lo lanzó en el aire. Astro gritó mientras se elevaba, no pudo ni activar sus botas cohetes porque el tanque disparó un misil, Astro solo pudo ver como el proyectil se acercaba a él sin poder reaccionar, hubo una gran explosión y el pobre cayó al suelo con la ropa chamuscada. Astro soltó un quejido mientras se apoyaba en un brazo para levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor era demasiado, se volvió a desplomar en el suelo. Los monstruos soltaron una carcajada y se acercaron más al chico. Los recolectores y los Sky Riders estaban viendo la paliza desde la cornisa del edificio, los demás alumnos habían escapado con la maestra Midori.

—No lo podemos dejar solo —dijo Cora cerrando su puño. 

Ken dio un paso al frente.

—Estoy contigo, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Cora lo miró rápidamente, lo reconoció como el niño de Ciudad Metro, preferiría no tenerlo cerca pero… parecía ser sincero con sus intenciones. Tamao se asomó también y vio la situación, los tres gigantes se acercaban a Astro para un ataque final, si lograban alejarlos quizás Astro tendía una oportunidad para levantarse… ¿pero cómo?

La respuesta llegó cuando vio sus patinetas.

—¡Tengo una idea! 

Le platicó el plan a Ken.

—¡Bien pensado Tamao! ¡Vamos!

Fueron corriendo por sus tablas mientras Shibugaki se escondía pegado a la pared.

—¡Distraeremos al grande! ¡Encárguense de la planta!

—¿De qué está hablando? —Preguntó Zane, en eso notó que los dos se subían a sus patinetas y se dirigían hacia el monstruo—, oh.

El monstruo carmesí estaba por aplastar a Astro cuando Kenichi se detuvo junto a su ojo, el monstruo se detuvo y dirigió su mirada al chico, Ken sacó la lengua y levantó ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza mientras movía los dedos, luego le dio una patada en la pupila. El monstruo rugió y retrocedió; Cora sonrió, así que los de Ciudad Metro si usaban la cabeza. 

—Vamos pandilla, tengo una idea —les dijo mientras salía de su escondite, los demás la siguieron—, agarren todas las piedras que encuentren.

El monstruo carmesí sacudió su cabeza agresivamente, cuando la iris dejó de arderle se tranquilizó un poco y miró hacia arriba, Ken aún le sobrevolaba, rugió y lanzó su cola contra él, pero en eso Tamao llegó y le pegó con la punta de su tabla en el otro ojo, el monstruo volvió a rugir y empezó a lanzar su cola al azar, los chicos lograban esquivarla y volvían a golpearlo.

La planta se percató de los nuevos intrusos, se preparó para enrollarlos cuando algo la golpeó.

—¡Oye fea, es por aquí! —le gritó Cora mientras le arrojaba piedras.

Antes de que la planta pudiera atacarla, más rocas le pegaron en el costado derecho, ahí estaban Widget y Sludge, mientras que Zane atacó en el frente izquierdo, la planta rugió en furia e intentó atraparlos, pero los recolectores eran rápidos, esquivaban sus raíces.

—¡Giren en círculo, ahora! —instruyó Cora.

Obedecieron su comando empezando a correr alrededor de la planta, ella aún intentó atraparlos, pero lo que provocó fue que se enredará con sus propias raíces, estás le oprimieron el cuerpo y le imposibilitaron moverse. 

—¡Esto es por meterte con Astro! —le gritaron Widget y Sludge mientras la pateaban.

Astro poco a poco recuperó el conocimiento, lo primero que notó fue que la planta estaba fuera de combate, y que el carmesí intentaba atrapar a Ken y Tamao, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, se levantó, iba a emprender el vuelo cuando escuchó que el tanque recargaba, rápidamente se giró con su brazo derecho convertido en cañón. Antes de que el tanque pudiera disparar Astro lo hizo primero, el rayo voló hasta entrar en la boca del cañón, el tanque explotó provocando que los recolectores cayeran al suelo, y que Ken por poco perdiera el equilibrio, Tamao no tuvo tanta suerte y se resbaló de su patineta.

—¡Ah! —gritó, por suerte logró sujetarse a tiempo del borde, pero quedó colgando, el monstruo sonrió, se puso debajo de él, abrió su boca y se apoyó en sus piernas mientras las   
flexionaba. 

Astro no perdió el tiempo y disparó a las piernas, explotando ambas antes de que el monstruo pudiera saltar, el robot se vino abajo y Astro se elevó, luego lanzó otro rayo contra la cola, la cual voló en un millón de pedazos. El monstruo quedó como una oruga, retorciéndose y chillando pero incapaz de moverse; Ken se acercó y ayudó a subir a Tamao, cuando vieron que el monstruo había sido derrotado, y que Astro estaba bien, volvieron al suelo, mientras que Astro hizo un último chequeo, la hormiga se retorcía, el tanque era historia, y la planta y el monstruo quedaron fuera de combate, parecía que todo había acabado, pero notó que algo estaba saliendo del pecho partido de la hormiga, se dirigió a investigar.

Al momento de tocar el suelo, Cora y los demás se les unieron a Tamao y Ken.

—¡Increíbles movimientos! —los felicitó Zane.

—Gracias, ustedes también lo hicieron bien —respondió Ken.

—Muy buena estrategia —comentó Tao mientras examinaba a la planta—, la mía fue un poco más… improvisada.

—Una vida viviendo en la Superficie te enseña algunos trucos —Zane se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si algún día quieren que les enseñemos algunos trucos en estas cosas, solo pídanlo —agregó Ken mientras agitaba la patineta.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntaron entusiasmados Sludge y Widget apareciendo de la nada.

Ken se rió y contestó:

—¡Claro! Sin problema.

Pero Cora no había podido entrar en la plática, miró hacia todos lados.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde está Astro?

Justo en ese momento llegó, en sus brazos cargaba a Mike, quien estaba cubierto de baba.

—¿Mike? —preguntaron los chicos de la Superficie, mientras que Ken y Tamao solo se miraron confundidos.

—¡Fue horrible! —Gritó el refrigerador, se aferró a la camisa de Astro—. ¡Esas cosas salieron de la nada y destruyeron el cuartel!

—Calma, calma Mike —lo tranquilizó—, ya nos encargamos de ellas, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No lo entiendes Astro, también se comieron a Sparks y Robotski.

En eso escucharon sonidos de la planta y la voltearon a ver, esta tenía el cuerpo inflamado y hacia su boca de atrás para delante, como si quisiera vomitar, y eso fue lo que hizo, regurgitó a Robotski en un mar de baba. Todos los chicos hicieron muecas de asco, pero luego fueron a ayudarlo.

—Oh… las cosas que vi allá dentro.

—Estamos bien sin saberlas Robotski, gracias —se apresuró a decir Zane.

Y finalmente, Sparks se arrastró fuera de la boca del monstruo carmesí.

—¿Creías que podrías con el gran Sparks? —le gritó mientras se señalaba con un dedo, le dio una patada.

El monstruo rugió y Sparks gritó, intentó comérselo pero Sparks corrió a ocultarse detrás de Astro.

—¡Protégenos Astro! 

Astro miró a su amigo, luego al monstruo, sus ojos brillaban rojo, igual a los del núcleo, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación a eso. Sparks por lo mientras miraba aterrado a todos lados, como si temiera que algo más apareciera.

—Tranquilo Sparks, ya no pueden lastimarlos.

—Pero Astro… ¡Falta uno! 

Astro abrió los ojos en preocupación.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Un rugido surgió detrás de ellos, se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron, lo cubría una cortina de humo que salía del tanque, pero se podía ver la enormidad de su cuerpo, y el rojo intenso de sus ojos. Astro tragó saliva, si era una silueta atemorizante, pero no se dejaría intimidar, dejó a Mike en el suelo.

—Vayan con los demás, busquen refugio —les dijo.

—Pero Astro… 

—Tranquilo Mike, ahora es uno contra uno —le sonrió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder contra él.

Sparks y Mike se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos, quienes miraron preocupados como Astro volaba hasta donde esa cosa se hallaba, el chico aterrizó frente al nuevo intruso, era un robot de tres metros de altura, uno de sus brazos había perdido la protección superficial, y se podían ver todos los cables, mientras que en el otro brazo los cables estaban sobre-saliendo de su hombro, estaba oxidado en algunas partes del cuerpo, como sus pies, cadera, pecho y manos, su cráneo era rectangular, y como orejas tenía dos auriculares que parecían ser tornillos.

Sin duda era intimidante.

—Escucha, acabamos de inmovilizar a tus amigos, esto no tiene que terminar con más violencia, por favor dime que buscas, ¿por qué nos atacaron? Estoy seguro que si hablamos podremos resolver esto pacíficamente. 

El monstruo agachó su cabeza para verlo, luego la ladeó hacia un lado, Astro cerró los puños, tenía un mal presentimiento; con un rugido que hizo sacudir la tierra le dejó claro a Astro que no quería hablar, levantó ambos brazos y los dejó caer, el chico actuó rápido y voló antes de ser aplastado, el golpe generó una ola que rompió todos los vidrios de la escuela, y provocó que los amigos de Astro cayeran al suelo. Astro miró a sus camaradas tirados y luego al monstruo. 

—Está bien, no me dejas otra alternativa.

El monstruo lo vio y rugió, con sus dos manos tomó los restos del tanque y se los lanzó, Astro logró atraparlos antes de que cayeran y se los regresó, como pelota de voleibol el monstruo la golpeó antes de que lo impactara, partiéndolo en dos. Astro abrió los ojos y soltó un alarido de preocupación, era fuerte, muy fuerte.

—¡Es el monstruo de Frankenstein! —gritaron Sludge y Widget.

«Ese nombre le queda» pensó Astro. 

Frankenstein avanzó al terreno de la escuela, Astro se preparó para enfrentarlo cuando notó que alguien no había escapado; Shibugaki seguía en el patio, la ola por el golpe lo sacó de su escondite, ahora yacía acostado en el patio. 

«¡Por favor que acabe! ¡Por favor que acabe!» Rezaba, pues los temblores regresaban una y otra vez. 

Al dejar la tierra de temblar se dio la oportunidad de abrir los ojos y levantarse, se encontró cara a cara con Frankenstein, Shibugaki soltó un gritó que solo fue opacado por el rugido de la criatura, el monstruo lanzó un golpe pero Astro llegó a tiempo para interceptarlo, poniéndose en medio de los dos. Shibugaki se había cubierto con sus dos brazos la frente, como si eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia, al no sentir el impacto abrió los ojos y vio que Astro lo había salvado.

—¡No podré… sostenerlo por mucho tiempo! —dijo Astro cansadamente, estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para retenerlo, y Frankenstein era poderoso—. ¡Sal de aquí Shibugaki! ¡Rápido!

Por puro instinto el chico obedeció y se fue corriendo, no podía creerlo, a pesar de todo… Astro le salvó la vida. 

Frankenstein notó que el robot le estaba dando demasiados problemas, si quería llegar al origen de esa música tendría que deshacerse de él, con su otra mano sostuvo al robot, Astro gritó al sentir la presión de aquella manota, Frankenstein lo azotó violentamente contra el suelo, abriendo un hueco enorme. Astro gritó al momento de ser estrellado, el monstruo no se detuvo ahí y lo pateó con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó hasta el interior de la escuela, destruyó varias paredes mientras volaba. Astro aterrizó inconsciente en uno de los salones, llenó de escombro y con la ropa hecha jirones. 

…

El intruso ya estaba eliminado, sus amigos no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para acabar con él, bien, si no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para seguirlo entonces no merecían estar a su lado. Se giró hacia los edificios que se veían en el horizonte, hacía mucho que la música se había dejado de escuchar, pero él recordaba la dirección, la había memorizado durante el trayecto.

Ahora sin niños voladores, ni compañeros que se distrajeran, podía llegar a casa… 

El lugar donde encontraría las respuestas. 

Empezó a avanzar hacia la ciudad, con el mismo pensamiento en mente, le haría lo mismo que le hizo al chico a cualquiera que se le atravesara.   
…  
—¡ASTRO! —gritó Cora mientras entraba por el enorme agujero de la pared.

Dentro la escuela parecía una zona de guerra, las paredes estaban destrozadas, estaba lleno de escombros por todas partes, las bancas y escritorios estaban o rotos o de cabeza; la chica se abrió paso entre los restos.

«¡No, no, no, no! ¡Por favor Dioses otra vez no!» Pensaba aterrada, no creía poder soportar ver a Astro muerto otra vez, el solo recuerdo de… ¡No! Ni siquiera lo pensaría. 

Tras pasar tres salones finalmente lo encontró, yacía en un enorme bache acostado boca arriba. 

—¡Astro! —gritó aliviada, corrió con él y se arrodilló a su lado.

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, Cora suspiró aliviada y lo abrazó, luego se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga. 

—Lo siento… es que… por un momento creí que te perdía… otra vez. 

Astro sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tú nunca me perderás. 

El cuerpo le dolía de los mil demonios, Cora puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la salida, cuando salieron pudieron ver que en el camino de la ciudad salía humo.

—Frankenstein… avanzó a la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Cora se mordió el labio, sabía que si se lo decía… pero no hubo necesidad, su silencio fue más que suficiente, gentilmente Astro retiró su brazo y se apartó de su lado.

—Astro, te lo suplico… por favor no lo hagas. 

Astro apartó la mirada, para después verla a los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados… lo siento.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Astro había emprendido el vuelo con dirección a la ciudad. Cora se quedó sola, con una mirada triste y preocupada, pidiéndoles a los Dioses que protegieran a su amigo. 

…

Jack Fuller se movía entre los pasillos de su escuela con el resto de los estudiantes, desde el ataque del Guardián de la Paz se habían implementado nuevas medidas de seguridad, por ejemplo, un protocolo en caso de otro ataque, esa mañana tuvieron un simulacro, y esa tarde lo estaban aplicando de verdad. 

Sonó la alarma y unas luces rojas se activaron en toda la escuela, indicando que debían refugiarse, todos bajarían al sótano para esconderse hasta que la crisis pasará, vaya forma de regresar al colegio. Mientras caminaba Jack notó algo en uno de los monitores instalados en la pared, era un reportaje en vivo de la situación, desde una vista aérea se veía a un robot avanzando por las calles de la ciudad, a Jack le pareció algo familiar, dejó de seguir al grupo y se acercó a la pantalla, la imagen le hizo zoom al robot mientras este destrozaba un coche, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca formó una O, estaba algo cambiado pero Jack lo reconoció, no podía ser nadie más. 

—Frank —susurró.


	9. Astro vs. Frankenstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que con las fiestas, y con otro proyecto personal al que tuve que darle prioridad, me quitaron tiempo, pero por suerte el nuevo capítulo está aquí y es hora de que lo disfruten, bueno ya no los interrumpo más, espero que sea de su agrado:

Jack Fuller sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo, correr nunca había sido una de sus actividades favoritas, pero ese día no pensaba detenerse, no esquivó a los guardias de la entrada en vano, estaba dispuesto a llegar con Frank, sabía que el robot que vio en la tele era él, no podía ser nadie más, lo que no entendía es, ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? ¿Por qué destruía todo a su paso? Jack sabía que su amigo no era capaz de hacer esas cosas, alguien más debía estar controlándolo o algo por el estilo.

Su cabeza pensaba en tantas justificaciones que no notó que sus pies se cruzaron, cayó al suelo raspándose las rodillas.

—¡Ah! —gritó y se examinó, su pantalón negro estaba roto y sus rodillas rojas.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras empezaba a llorar, le ardían mucho, ya no podría levantarse, el más mínimo movimiento provocaba que le doliera, pero en eso escuchó unos motores, levantó la mirada y vio que varias naves de combate se dirigían al centro… donde estaba Frank. 

«¡Quieren destruirlo!» pensó asustado, se apoyó con una mano en el suelo, luego puso la otra y lentamente se fue levantando, conforme lo hacía el dolor en sus rodillas aumentaba, pero él decidió ignorarlo.

Frank siempre había estado ahí para él, lo salvó el día del ataque, gracias a él estaba vivo, era hora de que le regresara el favor. Estando de pie se echó a correr siguiendo a las naves.

«No te preocupes Frank, ya voy contigo» 

…

Los alumnos y Midori regresaron a la escuela poco después de que Astro se hubiera ido, los monstruos seguían incapacitados y la policía había llegado, así que todos estaban más tranquilos, excepto por los amigos de Astro quienes miraban preocupados a la ciudad, las nubes de humo que se extendían no los ayudaban en nada, habían visto la ferocidad y fuerza de ese último robot, aplastó a Astro como a una lata, y ahora que Astro había ido tras de él… Temían lo peor, Cora estaba extremadamente asustada, tenía ambas manos a la altura de su corazón.

«¿Por qué siempre tienes que ayudar a todo el mundo?» Pensó nerviosamente «¿Llegará el día en que te pongas a ti antes que a los demás?»

Por su parte Shibugaki se sentía extraño, a pesar de lo grosero que fue con él, Astro no dudo ni un segundo en salvarlo, puso su vida en peligro por él… ¿Por qué? 

Mientras pensaban una nave del Ministerio de Ciencias descendió afuera de la escuela, al estacionarse una puerta se abrió y bajaron Yuko, Momo y los doctores Elefun y Tenma, quienes vieron al monstruo carmesí, Elefun se acercó a él con una mano al frente, en eso el monstruo le lanzó una mordida pero pudo retroceder a tiempo.

—¡Dioses! —Dijo asustado.

Mientras tanto Tenma volteó a ver a todos lados, conforme su mirada iba pasando más y más nervioso se ponía, cuando vio a Cora se acercó a ella.

—¿Dónde está Astro?

La chica no respondió, solo miró el suelo y luego a la ciudad; Tenma puso sus ojos en los grandes edificios. 

—No… —susurró. 

…

Seguir el rastro de Frankenstein no era nada difícil, los agujeros en el suelo, los vehículos volcados y la propiedad destruida eran buenas pistas, Astro volaba a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero no solo estaba dañado por la pelea en la escuela, sino que también el nivel de su batería había bajado al setenta y seis por ciento, en un día normal estaría en noventa y tres. 

«¡No puedo ir a recargar! ¡Quién sabe cuánto daño más pueda provocar si lo dejó solo!» Pensó, tendría que encontrar una estrategia para derrotarlo rápidamente.

Para colmo de males, los restos de su pantalón se estaban atorando en los cohetes de sus botas, y los de su camisa le estaban estorbando la vista.

«¡No otra vez!» Pensó, esperaba jamás tener que volver a pasar por eso en público, pero algo le decía que lo que le quedaba de ropa no sobreviviría al enfrentamiento de todos   
modos, aun así no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. 

Ignorando la pena se arrancó sus prendas y las arrojó.

«Espero que al menos nadie me vea» ahora debería agradecerle a papá haberlo construido con un short incluido. 

Puso ambas manos a la altura de su cintura y activó los cohetes, eso le dio mayor impulso y empezó a ganar terreno, por desgracia también significaba mayor gasto de energía.

…

En un túnel de la ciudad un coche se estaba aproximando a la salida, la pareja iba manejando tranquila hasta que notaron un enorme bulto en el arco, ambos gritaron y el esposo pisó el freno, apenas pudieron detenerse antes de chocar contra Frankenstein, el monstruo rugió levantando ambos brazos, la pareja continuó gritando mientras se bajaban de su coche e iban corriendo al otro lado. Frankenstein tomó al vehículo y lo levantó, en eso los coches que venían por detrás también se detuvieron, todo el mundo descendió y echaron a correr, Frankenstein estrelló la nave con otra provocando una explosión.

En la entrada del otro extremo los policías ya estaban llegando, entre ellos se encontraba Tawashi, cuyo transporte tenía el look de un perro, las fuerzas pusieron una barricada y   
apuntaron con sus armas al frente.

—¿Cuál es la situación? —preguntó Tawashi a un oficial.

—Al parecer un robot se volvió loco y está destruyendo todo lo que encuentra.

Tawashi se rió con desprecio antes de añadir:

—Ya sabía que no se puede confiar en los robots —sacó un megáfono de su gabardina y habló fuerte a las tropas—: ¡Tiren a matar!

Los policías abrieron fuego, una ráfaga de rayos rojos golpeó a Frankenstein en todo el cuerpo, el monstruo soltó un quejido y se tapó con ambos brazos.

—¡Aumenten la potencia! —ordenó Tawashi.

Los oficiales obedecieron e incrementaron el poder de los rayos, lo que solo hizo enojar a Frankenstein más, tomó uno de los coches y se los arrojó.

—¡Apártense! —logró gritar Tawashi antes de que el coche se llevara la barricada, por suerte todos se quitaron antes del impacto.

Tawashi aterrizó boca abajo, estaba por levantarse cuando la tierra volvió a temblar, se detuvo y tembló otra vez, el inspector abrió los ojos y vio que Frankenstein había salido del túnel, el robot levantó sus dos puños, Tawashi apretó los dientes y se preparó para el golpe. 

Solo que jamás lo sintió, desde el otro lado del túnel Astro había logrado alcanzar a Frankenstein, pudo ver como estaba a punto de aplastar al inspector desde que entró, al verlo desactivó los cohetes de los brazos y puso todo la energía en los de las botas, se detuvo detrás de Frankenstein y lo sujetó de la cintura con los dos brazos, usando todas sus fuerzas se impulsó hacia arriba llevándose a la gran bestia con él. 

El inspector solo vio sorprendido como los dos robots se alejaban por los aires, en cuanto sus tropas se recuperaran les ordenaría seguirlos. 

Frankenstein empezó a agitarse violentamente, tratando de alcanzar a su enemigo, por suerte Astro era muy pequeño, y los brazos de Frankenstein no llegaban a donde él estaba, aun así sus movimientos bruscos hacían que fuera muy difícil sostenerlo. Astro echó un vistazo abajo, seguían en la ciudad.

«Tengo que llevarlo a una zona deshabitada» pensó, pero tenía que ser rápido porque cada vez era más difícil sujetarlo. 

Actuando por puro instinto se lo llevó a las afueras, al ver la naturaleza que crecía a los alrededores de la Superficie tuvo una idea, y avanzó al sitio donde habían encontrado a   
Zog, después de todo no había rastro de civilización humana en kilómetros, al llegar al terreno soltó al monstruo, Frankenstein gritó e intentó atraparlo con sus manos pero ya estaba cayendo en picada. Se escuchó un gran golpe con el impacto y una nube de polvo se elevó por los cielos.  
Astro sobrevoló la zona mientras usaba su visión de rayos X para ver a través de la tierra, pudo notar que algo en el suelo se movía: Frankenstein no había sufrido ni un rasguño.   
El monstruo se levantó de las rocas, mientras se sacudía para quitarse los escombros de encima, se dio la vuelta y vio a Astro sobrevolándolo, Astro apretó las cejas y activó sus cañones, entonces fue hacia Frankenstein abriendo fuego.

El monstruo levantó ambos brazos para cubrirse de los disparos, lo hicieron retroceder un poco, eran más potentes que los de la policía pero seguían sin hacerle mucho daño, con sus dos manos penetró el suelo y con mucho esfuerzo levantó un enorme pedazo de roca. 

Astro soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. 

Frankenstein le arrojó la enorme piedra, estaba a punto de impactarle pero Astro pudo dispararle rompiéndola en miles de pedazos, como sus cañones no tenían efecto decidió ir por una estrategia más directa.

Fue derecho contra Frankenstein, el monstruo sonrió y le lanzó un golpe, pero esta vez Astro estaba preparado, voló debajo del enorme puño y luego encestó un gancho a la cara de Frankenstein, el golpe fue fuerte ya que hizo al monstruo bajar la guardia, Astro aprovechó para dar dos puñetazos más, pero Frankenstein se recuperó y lo agarró de la cintura, luego lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte Astro pudo mantenerse a flote por sus cohetes, extendió sus dos brazos al frente con los puños cerrados, y activó sus botas al máximo, salió como una locomotora contra Frankenstein.

Le dio en el pecho y ambos salieron volando para atrás abriendo un enorme bache en el suelo, Astro continuó golpeando a Frankenstein en el rostro, con cada nuevo impacto la cabeza chocaba en el suelo, cuando se detuvieron Astro estaba por lanzar otro puñetazo pero Frankenstein lo golpeó con su brazo, Astro salió volando y la bestia aprovechó para golpearlo otra vez, Astro fue lanzado a la derecha, por suerte pudo caer de pie, aunque siguió deslizándose, cuando se detuvo miró desafiantemente a su enemigo.  
Frankenstein volvió a rugir y saltó hacia él, intentó aplastarlo pero Astro se alejó antes de que eso pasara, la criatura miró sus manos, decepcionada de no tener los restos de su adversario en ellas, sin apagar sus botas Astro encendió sus cañones y empezó a disparar nuevamente, pero sin ningún efecto.

«¡Ya he agotado todo mi arsenal! Excepto por…» sin darle tiempo a la pena, Astro se dio la vuelta y activó sus ametralladoras. 

A diferencia de Stone, a Frankenstein no pareció impresionarle en lo más mínimo, abrió fuego sin discreción, desafortunadamente tan solo lo había hecho enojar más, Frankenstein rugió con más ira que nunca y aplaudió, las ondas que provocó fueron tan intensas que sacaron a Astro de vuelo, el pobre perdió el equilibrio y cayó metros alejado de su enemigo, cuando se recuperó se dio la vuelta, Frankenstein lo miraba con furia.

«¡Nada de lo que hago funciona!» Pensó desesperado, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, la alarma en sus ojos apareció de nuevo: 

«Batería al 68%»

Y por la forma en que Frankenstein estaba avanzando hacia él, podía deducir que a su adversario aún le quedaba carga. 

«Ya casi llegó a la mitad, debe encontrar la forma de detenerlo, y rápido» pensó mientras se preparaba para el tercer round. 

…

Tenma estaba a punto de subir a la nave cuando Elefun lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Déjame Elefun! ¡Debo ir ayudar a mi hijo!

—¡Yo también me preocupó por él, Tenma! ¿Pero de que servirá que nos pongamos en riesgo? Astro puede cuidarse solo, lo que necesitamos es averiguar qué les pasa a estos robots, así sabremos como derrotarlos. 

Tenma se tranquilizó, por más que odiara dejar a su hijo solo, Elefun tenía razón, si el robot era tan poderoso y violento como los chicos le habían dicho, él no sería ni una amenaza para él, y solo le daría a Astro otra cosa por la cual preocuparse.

—Está bien, vamos a analizar a estos robots.

Elefun sonrió, aunque por fuera parecía calmado, la verdad es que por dentro estaba muerto del miedo por Astro ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber una crisis cerca de él? ¿Por qué no podía vivir su infancia como un niño normal? Astro debería estar ahí, en el patio de la escuela jugando con sus amigos, no luchando a muerte con un robot loco; pero por ningún motivo debía dejar que Tenma lo viera así, debía ser el que pensaba con la cabeza.

Yuko había decidido analizar a la planta, ya que era la que menos ponía resistencia, Momo se acercó a ella y abrió su pico, un rayo-escáner salió de ella y la examinó de arriba   
abajo, cuando terminó una compuerta se abrió en su cuerpo, Yuko se acercó y la abrió, dentro había una pantalla y debajo un teclado. Yuko empezó a leer el informe.

—Dr. Tenma, Dr. Elefun, detectó grandes cantidades de energía roja en el robot.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos, ambos aterrados. 

—Pero eso no es posible, el núcleo azul absorbió energía del rojo, debería estar destruido.

Yuko tecleó en la computadora.

—No hay rastro de energía azul doctor, solo roja.

—Pero esto no es posible.

Elefun entonces se fijó en los restos de la hormiga gigante, algo en ella se le hacía familiar pero no sabía que, volteó a ver a la ciudad y los rascacielos le hicieron recordar. 

—¡Tenma! —Lo llamó—, ven a ver esta máquina, ¿no te recuerda a algo?

Tenma se acercó y observó al robot, vio que era parecida a una hormiga, pero las tenazas…

—Oh no —dijo al recordarla, estaba frente a un prototipo de arma que Stone le ordenó crear antes del Guardián, el por entonces presidente la rechazó por no ser lo   
suficientemente poderosa, así que fue arrojada a la Superficie. 

Elefun se volvió hacia su asistente. 

—Yuko, dime si puedes averiguar el número de serie de la planta.

—¡A la orden! —Yuko volvió a teclear y en poco tiempo tuvo los resultados—. Unidad 1180, es un modelo descontinuado que servía como adorno en una tienda botánica, fue desechado tras el cierre del local y arrojado a la Superficie.

Momo fue rápidamente a examinar al tanque y al monstruo carmesí, resultó que el primero fue una de las primeras maquinarias de Ciudad Metro, el segundo había sido una atracción de feria, ambos desechados poco antes del ataque de Stone. Para comprobar llamaron a los recogedores.

—Sí, definitivamente salieron del basurero —dijo Zane, luego señaló las abolladuras y la pintura caída—, esas marcas son inconfundibles.   
Sludge y Widget asintieron con la cabeza.

—La energía que no absorbió el núcleo de Astro debió ir a otra parte —razonó Elefun—, con la explosión la energía se liberó por todas partes y… Oh no. 

Esas últimas palabras las había dicho muy preocupado, alertando a los recogedores, a los Sky Riders, al Frente, a Momo, Yuko y a Tenma por igual.

—¿Qué piensas Elefun?

—La energía roja debió llegar hasta el basurero, infectando a estos robots desechados, reactivándolos, ahora solo se mueven por un instinto insaciable de destrucción. 

—¿Entonces… son robo-zombies? —Preguntó Sludge.

—Es una forma de verlo sí. 

Eso no hizo más que asustarlos, si esas cosas no buscaban más que el caos… ¿Qué haría ese monstruo con Astro? 

—Elefun, tenemos que encontrar la forma de detenerlos y rápido.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, junto con Yuko y Momo se pusieron a analizar los datos, debía haber algo dentro de ellos que diera la clave para derrotarlos, mientras que los amigos de Astro seguían viendo a la ciudad, si tan solo hubiera algo que pudieran hacer…

…

Astro contratacó con los láseres de sus dedos, pero estos poco efecto tenían en Frankenstein, ni cortaban su piel, el chico dejó de apuntar y optó por el combate directo, voló hasta un árbol y lo arrancó de sus raíces, luego se dirigió hacia Frankenstein blandiendo el tronco como una espada, golpeó al monstruo dos veces, cada una el árbol se fue destruyendo más y más hasta que no quedó más que una pequeña parte, para no desperdiciarlo, lo golpeó directamente en el cerebro.

Pero ningún impacto tuvo mucho efecto, Frankenstein simplemente alzó una mano y lo atrapó en el aire.

«¡Oh no!»

Lo azotó con fuerza en el suelo, Astro gritó por el dolor, le tomaría un momento levantarse… ese día ya había recibido suficientes golpes, y dudaba poder soportar más, sus brazos le dolían y no podía levantarlos.

«¡Debo… hacer un esfuerzo!» Pero nada… tal vez se había roto un cable… oh no, estaba perdido. 

Frankenstein sonrió, finalmente se desharía de esa molesta pulga, levantó sus dos enormes brazos, su sombra cubrió al derrotado Astro, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin esperar más los dejó caer.

—¡Frank! 

Estuvo a punto de tocar a Astro, pero aquella voz le pareció conocida, y lo hizo detenerse, lentamente el monstruo se dio la vuelta, y lo vio. 

Astro no sabía porque no había sentido el otro impacto, abrió los ojos y pudo ver porque Frankenstein no lo mató, había un niño, parecía ser de ocho años, parado frente al monstruo, usaba el mismo uniforme de la escuela de Toby, incluso una gorra.

—Niño… sal de aquí.

Pero el niño lo ignoró, tenía toda su atención puesta en Frankenstein, el monstruo también tenía sus ojos en él, ya no era agresivo ni nada, solo estaba ahí, viendo al muchacho, Astro se preguntó porque ese cambió tan repentino, ¿acaso se conocían? 

Frankenstein dio un paso al frente, luego otro y así sucesivamente, pero ninguno era apresurado o agresivo, sino que lento, como si estuviera analizando a aquella pequeña personita. 

…

Conocía esa cara, esos ojos, ese cabello, esa sonrisa que ahora era mueca.

¿Pero… de dónde?

No recordaba nada antes del basurero, desde entonces en lo único que pensaba era en destruir, pero ahora… ahora esa parte faltante estaba ahí, frente a sus narices. 

—Frank.

Esa voz, era la que cantaba, la que lo había estado llamando. Él era su objetivo, él era su casa, lo había encontrado, y ahora nunca lo dejaría ir.

…

Astro vio como Frankenstein llegaba hasta el niño y se arrodillaba ante él, aun así la diferencia de tamaño era abismal, el pequeño seguía siendo diminuto ante ese coloso; la distracción le había dado tiempo para recuperarse, Astro se levantó lentamente, no quería atacar a Frankenstein ahora que estaba tranquilo, pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia, esa cosa podría aplastar al pequeño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Frank… ¡Eres tú, lo sabía! El niño saltó de la alegría, y con una mano tocó la cabeza del monstruo.

Astro se preparó para atacar, pero Frankenstein no reaccionó con violencia, sino que cerró los ojos, como si disfrutara el cariño.

—¡Todos dijeron que te habías ido! ¡Pero yo sabía que no era cierto! ¡Yo sabía que nadie podía contigo! —Dijo el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos. 

«Tienes razón en eso» pensó Astro. 

Jack bajó su mano y el monstruo volvió a abrir los ojos 

—¿Por qué estás atacando a la ciudad? Este no eres tú… ¿Qué te paso? 

Frankenstein miró al lado contrario y apretó su enorme puño, como si estuviera debatiéndose por dentro, el niño lo notó y agarró la mano metálica, Frankenstein volvió a verlo.  
Astro tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en ellos, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento que Frankenstein perdería el control en cualquier momento.

—Frank dime que tienes y lo resolveremos, dime para que puedas volver hoy a casa, conmigo. 

Astro abrió los ojos, Frankenstein había sido un robot de hogar, aquel niño fue su dueño.

—Por favor Frank, podemos salir de esta, juntos.

Y la luz roja en sus ojos desapareció, relajó sus hombros y todo rastro de enojo desapareció, Astro se permitió relajarse, parecía que todo había terminado. 

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —De la nada Frankenstein gritó y volvió a levantarse. 

El niño gritó asustado, la reacción había sido muy rápida, el rojo volvió a sus pupilas, y ahora brillaba con más intensidad. 

—¡Frank, no! 

Frankenstein levantó un puño, apuntado directo al pequeño, los ojos del niño se abrieron y palideció, para su suerte Astro también era rápido, en cuanto escuchó el grito supo que la batalla se reanudaría, voló lo más rápido que pudo y con las dos manos sujetó el puño de Frankenstein, luego, usando todas sus fuerzas, lo cargó por encima de él mismo y lo estampó contra el suelo.

Frankenstein soltó un gritó de sorpresa, su cabeza quedó enterrada bajo tierra, antes de que todo su cuerpo cediera por el peso. 

«Eso lo mantendrá ocupado un momento» pensó Astro, luego vio al pequeño, quien seguía pálido por el susto. 

Voló hacia él y lo cargó con ambos brazos.

—¿Quién eres? —Le preguntó mientras sobrevolaban la zona.

—¡Mi nombre es Jack Fuller! ¡Tenemos que regresar por favor!

Astro negó con la cabeza. 

—No, tengo que llevarte a un lu…

—¡Cuidado!

Astro apenas y esquivó la enorme piedra que Frankenstein le lanzó, el monstruo estaba de nuevo de pie, y se veía más furioso que nunca, le rugió antes de lanzarle otra roca, Astro activó su cañón y la destruyó antes de que los golpeara.

—¡Frank! ¡Detente por favor! 

El monstruo empezó a avanzar en su dirección, parecía que ahora que Jack había aparecido, Frankenstein los seguiría a todas partes. 

«No puedo llevar a Jack a la ciudad, ya no» pensó Astro, esto se ponía mejor, ahora debía proteger a Jack y derrotar a Frankenstein al mismo tiempo, genial.

—Jack, necesito que me cuentes todo sobre Frankenstein, ¿está bien?

Jack asintió con la cabeza, y rápidamente le platicó del día en que fueron separados.

—¡No sé qué le pasa, pero te juró que él no es así! ¡Alguien debe estar controlándolo!

Astro activó su visión de rayos X y miró a Frankenstein, no podía ver ningún chip, disco de control o nada por el estilo, ¿qué era lo que le había pasado?

…

Quería detenerse, quería cargar al pequeño entre sus brazos y llevárselo a casa…

Pero algo… algo dentro de él le decía que lo aplastará como a un insecto, que se deshiciera de él de una vez por todas… 

Pero… ¿por qué?

Si se sentía bien con su presencia… ¿de dónde había salido ese odio tan repentino? ¿Por qué la necesidad de sangre?

No… no podía pero… no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no podía luchar contra ese impulso.

¡Debía matar al niño!

…

Frankenstein gritaba mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza, se agitaba violentamente y lanzaba golpes al aire.

—¡Frank! —Gritó Jack—. ¡Por favor dinos que tienes! ¡Queremos ayudarte!

Astro de preguntó si eso se podía, Frankenstein se veía más furioso que nunca, en eso empezó a recibir una señal en su oído.

—Astro, Astro hijo, ¿me escuchas? 

—¡Papá!

—Oh hijo gracias a los Dioses, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy bien papá, estoy a las afueras con Frankenstein.

—Eso no es bueno, Astro escúchame con mucho cuidado, ya sabemos que está pasando.

Y lo más rápido que pudo le contó la conclusión de Elefun.

—No hay más que energía roja corriendo por el cuerpo de ese robot Astro.

—Ahora lo entiendo.

Lo que le faltaba, otro Guardián de la Paz, Frankenstein seguía en el suelo, golpeando el suelo y soltando alaridos.

—Por favor, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo —suplicó Jack aferrándose a sus hombros.

Astro apretó las cejas, no podía derrotarlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si trataba de juntar ambas energías los dos morirían, ni siquiera podía sacar a Jack de ahí sin que Frankenstein ocasionara más daño, ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Papá, ¿tenemos un plan?

—Seguimos pensando en eso Astro.

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, frente a sus ojos pareció el mensaje:

«Batería al 50%»

«No es el mejor mome…» pero justo en ese momento tuvo una idea.

—Papá, mis baterías están diseñadas para tomar energía del núcleo, ¿verdad?

—Así es Astro.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿una batería sin carga podría absorber la energía roja de los robo-zombies?

…

En la escuela, Momo también servía como comunicador, en su boca tenía instalado un micrófono, alrededor de ella estaban reunidos todos, escuchando atentamente a todo lo que Astro les decía.

—Esa… no es mala idea hijo —dijo Tenma, miró a Elefun.

—Las baterías están hechas para alimentar el cuerpo de Astro, no sabemos qué efecto podrían tener en otro robot.

…

Frankenstein volvió a rugir, Astro volvió su atención a él, con sus dos manos arrancó un árbol del suelo y se los arrojó, Jack gritó pero Astro pudo apartarse del camino, activó el cañón de la mano que tenía libre y abrió fuego contra Frankenstein.

—¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Mi batería está a la mitad y no se cuanto más pueda aguantar! ¡Debemos intentarlo!

…

Al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de su hijo, Tenma supo que no podía retrasarlo más.

—¡Resiste un poco más Toby, ya voy para allá!

Dejó al resto atrás y fue camino a la nave, ahí dentro había una caja que tenía varios cartuchos de energía, menos mal que no habían pasado al ministerio antes, sino esas baterías se estarían cargando, abrió la caja y para su alivio encontró uno que estaba descargado. 

Lo tomó y salió de la nave.

—Elefun, necesitó encontrar un vehículo más veloz, la nave es demasiado pesada para esto.

—Lo siento Tenma, es todo lo que tenemos.

Tenma maldijo y empezó a patear el suelo; mientras ellos discutían había un miembro que seguía reflexionando, durante todo el rato Shibugaki se había mantenido callado y alejado, aunque escuchó todo el alboroto; aún no podía creer que Astro le hubiera salvado… 

No tenía ni un motivo para hacerlo, y aun así ahí estuvo.

Y él ni siquiera pudo ayudarlo antes, cuando Ken y Tao salieron en su ayuda, él se escondió como un cobarde… eso era, un cobarde, primero por no querer aceptar a Astro por miedo, y luego por esconderse en la pelea…

Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, era patético.

Pero al escuchar que Astro tenía una solución, y ver que nadie más lo podía ayudar, se le vino una idea a la cabeza, las patinetas eran veloces, y si volaban en los límites de la   
ciudad sin duda llegarían con Astro muy rápido, pero…

¡No! ¡Nada de peros!

Era hora de que le pidiera disculpas a Astro, y no con simples palabras, sino con acciones que valieran, él iba a ganarse su perdón, ya no se escondería.   
Con una velocidad que era impropia de él, le arrebató la batería a Tenma y luego se fue corriendo hacia su patineta.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó Tenma confundido.

—No se preocupe, yo se la llevaré a Astro —respondió Shibugaki mientras se detenía a verlo, luego miró a Ken y a Tamao—, los Sky Riders jamás abandonamos a un amigo.

Ken y Tao abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, pero luego sonrieron.

—¡Shibugaki espéranos, iremos contigo! —gritó Ken.

—¡Los Sky Riders nunca se separan, ni en las buenas ni en las malas! —agregó Tamao.

Los tres se subieron a sus patinetas y emprendieron el viaje, los demás se les quedaron viendo, eran la última esperanza de Astro; Cora bajó sus brazos y los vio alejarse poco a poco.

«Tienes razón» Astro pensó «Nunca hay que juzgar antes de tiempo»

…

Frankenstein seguía lanzándoles cosas, desde árboles hasta rocas que arrancaba del mismo suelo, Astro rápidamente esquivaba y disparaba, pero si de por sí con dos cañones no le hacía nada, uno solo ni cosquillas le provocaba, además de que era difícil apuntar mientras cargaba a Jack. 

—Frank… por favor, para —dijo Jack con un hilo de voz.

«Ojalá te hiciera caso» pensó Astro. 

Finalmente pareció que el monstruo se quedó sin cosas para lanzar, empezó a buscar que más podría usar como arma girando con la cabeza. En eso Astro escuchó que lo llamaban: 

—¡Astro! ¡Astro! 

—¡Ken, Tao… Shibugaki! —respondió Astro al ver de quien se trataba.

Los Sky Riders se estaban acercando, volando en sus patinetas, y a la cabeza iba, ¡Shibugaki! Aquello sí que lo sorprendió; Shibugaki lo saludó mostrándole su mano, y ahí tenía una batería, Astro sonrió y miró a Jack.

—No te preocupes Jack, esto está por terminar.

Pero un rugido de Frankenstein los interrumpió, Astro miró al suelo y vio que el monstruo se estaba preparando para saltar. 

«Oh no» miró a Jack y luego a los Sky Riders, aquello iba a ser una jugada muy, pero muy, arriesgada. 

—Escucha Jack, necesito que confíes en mí.

—¿Qué vas hacer?

Frankenstein dio el salto, se estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia ellos.

—¡Ken, Tao, atrápenlo!

Astro empezó a girar sobre su propio eje mientras sujetaba al niño, Jack gritó al sentir que su estómago daba vueltas, usando todas sus fuerzas Astro lo lanzó hacia sus amigos,   
Jack gritó todavía más al volar por los aires, vio al suelo y sintió la bilis subirle al cuello, por suerte la sensación de estar suspendido desapareció pronto, pues cuatro brazos lo sujetaron y detuvieron, Ken y Tamo habían logrado atraparlo, cada uno lo sostenía de un brazo. 

—Tranquilo amigo, te tenemos —dijo Ken. 

Astro soltó un suspiro al ver que Jack estaba a salvo, hasta que algo le tapó el sol, Frankenstein estaba sobre él, a Astro solo le dio tiempo de abrir los ojos, la bestia lo envolvió entre sus brazos y luego empezaron a caer.

Sus camaradas miraron aterrados como ambos descendían en picada, por la presión se vieron envueltos en una llamarada, Astro gritó con más y más intensidad conforme se acercaba al suelo, se estrellaron formando un enorme cráter que levantó una inmensa cantidad de polvo.

—¡ASTRO! —Gritaron sus amigos. 

Al dispersarse poco a poco la nube pudieron ver que Frankenstein se levantaba, mientras que Astro estaba derrotado en el suelo, de él salían rayos de electricidad que escapaban de su cuerpo, Astro tenía una mueca mientras soltaba quejidos de dolor, Frankenstein alzó un puño, apuntando directo a la cabeza del chico.

—¡Frank no! —Gritó Jack. 

Pero antes de que pudiera encestar el golpe definitivo, Shibugaki soltó un grito de guerra y se lanzó sobre el monstruo, con la punta de su patineta lo golpeó en la cabeza, por desgracia fue como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared, la patineta se volcó y Shibugaki salió volando. 

—¡Ouch! —dijo Tao, mientras que Ken solo soltó un sonido de sorpresa/pena. 

Shibugaki se levantó sobándose la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para ver que Frankenstein lo estaba viendo, pero no se había movido de su lugar, Astro también lo estaba mirando, al oír su grito le dio tiempo para levantarse, Shibugaki rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo la batería y se la lanzó.

—¡Astro, atrapa! 

Astro se levantó de un salto, logrando atrapar el cartucho en el aire, luego se volvió hacia Frankenstein y lo insertó en su brazo, en el que se le veían los cables, más rayos rojos salieron de la cabeza de Frankenstein. 

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! —Gritó el monstruo mientras la energía era arrebatada de su cuerpo.

Arriba Jack hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ken, los gritos de Frank lo estaban poniendo nervioso, Ken lo abrazó sin dejar de ver la escena, solo esperaba que Astro saliera bien. 

La energía roja estaba saliendo por todas partes, y lo empujaban como una fuerza invisible, pero Astro no desistió de su intento, solo apretó los dientes y se mantuvo firme. No   
supo cuánto pasó hasta que los ojos rojos de Frankenstein se apagaron, el robot se quedó quieto y poco a poco se fue de espaldas, cayó al suelo con un estruendo, y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

Kenichi y Tamao descendieron y estacionaron sus patinetas, en eso Jack saltó y fue corriendo hacia Frank, Astro seguía en su posición tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, seguía sin creer que todo hubiera terminado, miró la batería y vio que el foco que brillaba era rojo. 

—¡Frank! —gritó Jack. 

Astro se dio la vuelta y vio al niño, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus manos temblorosas, se detuvo frente al monstruo, no había señales de movimiento.

—No…

Astro bajó la mirada… había fallado en salvarlo, él lo había, lo había…

Uno de los dedos de Frank se movió, luego otro, Jack detuvo las lágrimas y levantó la mirada, Astro también prestó atención, poco a poco los dedos de Frank empezaron a moverse.

—J… Jack —dijo la voz robótica. 

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de la alegría.

Frank se levantó, sus ojos estaban amarillos, y los fijó en su niño, Jack empezó a llorar pero ahora sonreía, corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia su amigo y dio un salto en el aire, Frank sonrió y también abrió los brazos, atrapó a su niño y empezó a dar vueltas con él.

—¡Frank, sabía que estabas bien! ¡Yo sabía que volverías! 

Frank lo cargó hasta su cabeza, Jack la abrazó y empezó a frotarse contra ella, su amigo robot lo imitó. 

Astro sonrió al ver a los dos reunidos, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Frank seguía vivo, siempre odiaría tener que destruir a otros robots, iba a alejarse para darles espacio   
cuando una de sus piernas le dolió, gritó y se fue para abajo, por suerte un par de manos lo sostuvieron.

Ken se había adelantado y logró atraparlo antes de que cayera por completo.

—No te preocupes hermano —le sonrió—, te tengo.

Astro le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras el aire era inundado por las risas de Jack y Frank por igual.


	10. Resolución.

—Creo… que ya puedo moverme Ken.

—¿Estás seguro? 

Astro movió su rodilla de atrás para adelante, sin ninguna complicación o dolor.

—Sí —respondió mirando por encima de su hombro. 

Ken sonrió y lentamente lo soltó, Astro se levantó sin ninguna otra complicación, tanto Tamao como Shibugaki se les habían unido después de que todo hubiera terminado, ahora esperaban sonrientes detrás de Ken, Astro no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie parecía extrañado por su… look.

«Solo imagina que estás en una piscina» se dijo, y además, todo había salido bien al final, así que no tenía nada porque preocuparse. 

Lo que no sabía es que Kenichi pudo notar ese breve momento de incomodidad en su rostro, y por primera vez se percató de su… atuendo. No sabía si a Astro le incomodaba o no, seguramente ese short era parte de él, ya que dudaba que cualquier ropa sobreviviera a una pelea como esa, pero solo por si acaso, se quitó su chaleco y cubrió los hombros de Astro, el robot abrió los ojos en sorpresa, miró primero la prenda y luego a Ken.

—Pensé que… —se rascó detrás de la cabeza—, ¿tendrías frío?

Astro sonrió.

—Gracias —se acomodó el suéter y cerró el broche.

Ken le sonrió.

Tras eso se acercó a Frank y Jack, quienes seguían con su emotiva reunión, el robot estaba muy dañado, si Jack le había dicho bien las cosas, debió estar en el basurero seis meses… necesitaba llevarlo con papá y Elefun para que lo arreglaran. Frank lo miró, Astro jamás podría explicar lo aliviado que se sentía al ver que ya no había rojo en esos ojos.

—Astro… gracias.

Jack lo miró, y todavía llorando, asintió con la cabeza, Astro sonrió y levantó el pulgar, eso era para lo que vivía. Se escucharon sirenas y motores de autos, todos voltearon al camino de tierra y vieron estacionarse las naves de policía, y el coche de Tawashi. Jack se asustó y se aferró con más fuerza a la cabeza de Frank. El inspector descendió de su vehículo al mismo tiempo que sus oficiales, todos iban corriendo a la escena de la pelea.

—Está bien, ya todo terminó —dijo Astro dando un paso al frente. 

—¡No te muevas! —Gritó Tawashi, y todos los oficiales le apuntaron con sus armas.

Astro se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo se congeló, ahí estaba en la mira de todos, el más leve movimiento y dispararían contra él.

—Pero…

—¡Dije que no te muevas robot! —Volvió gritar Tawashi mientras sacaba unas esposas, luego dirigió su atención a Frank—. ¡Niño baja de ahí, ese robot es una amenaza! 

Pero Jack solo reforzó su agarre, Tawashi entrecerró el cejo. Astro miró discretamente a la pareja, luego al inspector, tal vez si se entregaba sin objeción los oficiales escucharían lo que paso, y así Frank quedaría libre. Bajó la cabeza y extendió sus brazos al frente.

—Iré sin poner resistencia —anunció—, pero por favor, dejen a Frank en paz, se los explicaré todo.

Tawashi se sorprendió un poco, esperaba al menos un poco de resistencia, considerando que ese condenado Astro no tenía que seguir las leyes robóticas, un grave error si se lo preguntaran, pero si podía llevar preso a uno de los dos estaría contento, además luego ya podría llevarse al monstruo. 

—No bajen la guardia —ordenó a sus tropas, después de todo, podría tratarse de un truco.

Astro no se movió, tan solo se preparó para volver a sentir el metal sobre su piel sintética, no sabía si reír o llorar al recordar que esta era la segunda vez que lo esposaban, pero antes de que Tawashi pudiera acercarse, Shibugaki se interpuso. El inspector y Astro tuvieron la misma reacción, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Shibugaki tenía los dos brazos extendidos, su enorme cuerpo alcanzaba a tapar por completo a Astro.

—¡Niño, muévete del camino!

—No —respondió Shibugaki con voz firme.

—¡Estás obstruyendo un arresto policial! ¡Ese es un grave delito muchacho! 

—Shibugaki, por favor apártate, no quiero más problemas —le suplicó Astro. 

Shibugaki solo giró ligeramente la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Tawashi.

—No te preocupes Astro, te apoyamos —luego enderezó su cabeza—. ¡No! ¡Astro no ha hecho nada malo, nos salvó a todos en la escuela, y quizás a la ciudad entera… otra vez!

Astro se sentía alagado por el reconocimiento, aunque desearía que Shibugaki no estuviera poniendo en peligro su libertad, pero como si eso fuera poco, Kenichi y Tamao también se le unieron, colocándose cada uno a un lado del gordinflón. 

—¡Es cierto! ¡Es un héroe! —gritó Ken.

—¡No merece que lo traten así! —agregó Tamao.

Jack saltó de los brazos de Frank y fue corriendo hasta el lado de Tamo, la barrera ahora protegía a los dos robots.

—¡Ya todo terminó! ¡Astro curó a Frank, ya nos podemos ir a casa! 

—Inspector… ¿qué hacemos? —le preguntó uno de sus oficiales.

—¡Escuchen, no crean que solo porque son humanos no los arrestaremos! 

Pero los chicos no se movieron, solo reforzaron su mirada, Astro no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado estaba muy feliz de ver que los Sky Riders lo estaban apoyando de ese modo, se sentía halagado, si eso no los hacía amigos entonces nada lo haría, pero no quería que fueran presos, y temía las represalias que la policía tomaría contra ellos. Por suerte todo fue interrumpido cuando se escucharon unos motores, y un fuerte viento empezó a flotar, entonces vieron que en el camino se estaba estacionando la nave del Ministerio, Astro suspiró aliviado al ver a papá bajar de ella.

Lo primero que vio Tenma fue a su hijo, y se quitó un enorme peso de encima al ver que estaba bien, pero en cuanto notó que la policía estaba ahí, y al maldito Tawashi, el enojó se le subió a la cabeza, empezó a correr hacia el inspector.

—¡TAWASHI! —gritó—. ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A APUNTARLE A MI HIJO!?

Tawashi frunció el ceño, lo que le faltaba, el desgraciado de Tenma había llegado, de no ser por él las cosas no estarían así de mal, primero creando al Guardián de la Paz, luego a Astro, y estaba seguro que Frankenstein también era su culpa, siempre tenía que estar jugando con sus robots… 

—No creas que ser el director del Ministerio de Ciencias te dará algún tipo de inmunidad Umataro.

Tenma hizo una mueca, odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre. 

—Tus robots han provocado una devastación enorme en la ciudad, ¡llevará meses y costará una fortuna la re-construcción! Y ni siquiera hemos acabado la que dejó tu último experimento.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ya se los dijimos! ¡Astro no destruyó nada, solo estaba protegiéndonos! —gritó Tamao. 

—¡Sí! En todo caso los que destruyeron fueron los robo-zombies, no Astro —agregó Ken, luego susurrándole a Astro añadió—: No te preocupes Astro, mi tío fue detective por años, tiene contactos en la policía, te sacaremos si es necesario.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Ken, pero no creo que lleguemos a tal extremo —le dijo, aunque la verdad es que no estaba seguro de cómo se resolverían las cosas.

—Ya oíste a los testigos Tawashi, mi hijo estaba protegiéndolos, fueron los otros robots los que ocasionaron todo este daño.

—Además no fue su culpa —agregó Elefun, quien bajó de la nave junto con Yuko, Momo, lo recolectores y el frente—, estos robots fueron infectados por la energía roja, la cual se dispersó, en primer lugar, por culpa de un humano.

Tawashi frunció el ceño, toda la pandilla de nerds había llegado, perfecto.

—Y te recuerdo que el Ministerio ha prestado recursos, y donado parte de su presupuesto, para la reconstrucción de la ciudad Tawashi, y es lo mismo que haremos ahora.

Ahora los dos estaban frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos, Astro no puedo evitar sentirse intimidado, ni cuando papá lo regañó después de hacer los aviones de papel lo había visto tan furioso.

—Es lo menos que el Ministerio puede hacer, considerando que esa maldita máquina salió de ahí.

Tenma cerró su puño, estaba listo para irse a los golpes cuando Elefun llegó y los separó.

—¡Así no arreglaremos nada! Tenma ve a ver a Astro, yo hablaré con el inspector.

Tenma le hizo caso, solo porque ya no quería ver a ese maldito, pero no dejo de mirarlo hasta que tuvo que bajar la colina, Elefun suspiró al ver que ya no habría más peleas, luego se volteó hacia Tawashi. 

—Por favor inspector, dígale a sus hombres que bajen sus armas y podremos explicarle mejor las cosas, ya hubo suficiente violencia por un día.

«Cuánta razón tiene profesor» pensó Astro. 

Tawashi no se veía muy convencido, pero levantó la mano con la palma abierta y luego la bajó, los oficiales dejaron de apuntar.

—Gracias, ahora sí me lo permite, sabemos que provocó todo esto.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio general por parte de los Sky Riders y Jack.

—Gracias Dioses —susurró Astro.

—Gracias sí —dijo Ken, se dio media vuelta para ver a su amigo—. Por cierto, si algún día tienes problemas con la poli no dudes en llamarme, mi tío los arreglará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Gracias Ken, pero hay que esperar que jamás llegamos a eso —respondió cerrando ambos ojos mientras sonreía.

—¡Astro! —gritó su padre, quien venía corriendo hacia él.

Ken y el resto se apartó para que pudieran reunirse, al llegar con él, Tenma lo abrazo y lo cargó.

—¡Gracias Dioses! ¡Oh gracias que estás bien!

—Gracias papá.

Tenma lo dejó en el suelo y empezó a inspeccionarlo.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Tus circuitos? ¿Puedes mover todo el cuerpo? 

—Estoy bien papá… me hiciste demasiado bien.

Tenma sonrió. 

Mientras tanto Elefun y Yuko terminaban de contarle todo a Tawashi, Momo se había acercado y desde su computadora le mostraba la información al inspector, Tawashi seguía desconfiando, pero había muchos testigos, y evidencia, para demostrar porque los robots no debían ser destruidos, y tampoco estaba de humor para ir a juicio con el Ministerio.

—Está bien, pero más les vale asegurarse que los robots no vuelvan a salirse de control.

—Lo haremos, Astro encontró una solución al problema —dijo Elefun—, podemos detenerlos sin tener que destruirlos.

Tawashi suspiró, para el daba igual si los destruían o no.

—Tawashi a todas las unidades, la situación está bajo control, manden médicos a la escuela y a mi ubicación —avisó por un comunicador que estaba en sus bolsillos.

Elefun y Yuko se unieron a los demás, el doctor se fijó en Frank y vio lo dañado que estaba.

—Jack, necesitamos llevar a Frank al Ministerio para que puedan repararlo —le aviso Astro.

Jack abrazó la pierna de Frank, apenas acaba de reunirse con su amigo y no quería volver a separarse, pero Frank le puso un dedo sobre el hombro.

—Jack… estaré bien, esta vez no iré a ningún lado… te lo prometo.

Jack bajó la cabeza mientras reprimía las lágrimas, no quería dejarlo ir, pero necesitaban revisar que no tuviera más energía roja en su interior, solo así podría volver a casa. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar la cabeza de Frank.

—Es mejor que también vengas con nosotros al Ministerio Astro, solo para estar seguros que nada está roto —sugirió Elefun.

Astro volvió a mover la rodilla, si bien ya no le dolía, no quería volver a sentir la sensación de caerse en ninguna parte del cuerpo. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Otros científicos trajeron una camilla que flotaba, antes de subirse iba a quitarse el chaleco de Ken, pero él negó con la mano.

—Te queda mejor a ti —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Astro no quiso discutir, entre Ken y Tamao lo ayudaron a subirse, el robot se acostó boca arriba, en eso Shibugaki se acercó.

—Astro yo… —se rascó detrás de la cabeza—, lamento las cosas que dije… hace rato.

A lo que Astro solo sonrió felizmente.

—No te preocupes Shibugaki, estamos bien, gracias por salvarme la vida.

Shibugaki solo levantó el puño, pero no a modo de golpe.

—Oye… para eso están los amigos.

Astro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—Amigos —repitió, y chocaron el puño.

La camilla empezó a flotar hacia la nave, mientras pasaba Astro se encontraba con cada uno de sus amigos.

—¡Astro, cuando te recuperes te enseñaremos nuestra guarida! —le dijo Tamao emocionado.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya eres un Sky Rider oficial! —agregó Kenichi.

Cora solo lo siguió con la mirada, era difícil decir si estaba contenta o enojada con él.

—Sabías que iba a hacerlo.

Cora se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sé… solo estoy contenta de que estés bien.

—Te lo dije, nunca me perderás.

Y por primera vez, Cora sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Sludge y Widget saltaron de alegría al verlo pasar y Zane levantó el pulgar.

—Bien hecho Astro.

—Gracias, no pude haberlo hecho sin ustedes.

—Camarada Astro, es un honor que seas parte del frente —dijo Sparks llevándose una mano al pecho—, traes orgullo a nuestra causa.

—Gracias por salvarnos de los zombies —agradeció Mike.

—Sí, su interior era aterrador —agregó Robotski.

—No se preocupen chicos, cuando quieran.

Y con esas últimas despedidas Astro fue subido a la nave, Tenma iba a reunirse con él cuando Tawashi lo detuvo.

—Tuviste suerte esta vez Umataro, pero te lo advierto, si vuelves a hablarme así en frente de mis hombres, te encerraré en la misma celda que Stone. 

Tenma solo frunció el ceño.

—Y si tú te atreves a volverle a apuntar un arma a mi hijo, me aseguraré que no vuelvas a conseguir trabajo en esta ciudad, tendrás que arrastrar tu trasero hasta Metrópolis. 

Hubo un duelo de miradas que pareció durar una eternidad, pero al final Tawashi se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, a lo que Tenma solo apresuró el paso, ya luego se encargaría de ese zángano, su prioridad ahora era su hijo.

Se subió a la nave y se puso al lado de Astro, quien ya reposaba tranquilamente.

—No te preocupes hijo, ya estoy contigo.

A lo que Astro solo sonrió.

—Si no te molesta… creo que tomaré una siesta.

—Claro que sí, te la has ganado.

Astro cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.  
…

Las semanas pasaron y Astro se recuperó a la perfección, ningún circuito dañado y nada de energía roja en sus sistemas, al igual que Frank quien fue reparado y regresado a los Fuller, la evidencia presentada fue suficiente para demostrar que no era un peligro para la sociedad, y como Tenma prometió, el Ministerio de Ciencias aportó capital a la reconstrucción, las cosas parecían mejorar una vez más, aunque los robo-zombies seguían allá afuera, y Astro estaba decidido a encontrarlos, y curarlos, a todos.  
Pero ya se preocuparía por ellos más tarde, después de todo, con las baterías especiales que papá había diseñado, no serían problema para él, ahora su misión era en reparar la escuela.

Estaba parado frente a los escombros de la institución.

«Wow, Frankenstein si me hizo comer el polvo aquí» pensó al ver toda la destrucción «esto sí será un arduo trabajo»

Tomo un ladrillo y voló hasta una pared, iba a colocarlo encima cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Oye! ¿No quieres un poco de ayuda?

Astro se volteó para ver que Cora le hablaba, pero no estaba sola, la acompañaba todo el mundo, desde los Sky Riders hasta los Recolectores, pasando por el frente, los demás niños de la escuela, Yuko, Momo, Midori, Orrin, Basurero, Elefun, papá, Jack… y a Frank, completamente reparado, todos estaban reunidos, vestidos con chalecos, botas y gorras, y llevaban herramientas y cubetas.   
Astro sonrió y descendió.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pensamos que necesitarías una mano extra —dijo Cora.

—No puedes cargar con todo el peso del mundo Astro —dijo Elefun—, no eres Atlas.

Astro se rió.

—Muy bien, en ese caso vamos a empezar, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Se escuchó un colectivo sí y todos se pusieron manos a la obra, Astro volvió a sobrevolar y no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para apreciar lo que ocurría, humanos y robots trabajaban juntos para reparar ese edificio, el primero en retratar la unión de dos ciudades, ninguno de los demás niños se quedaba callado o se mostraba asustado con su presencia, ahora… lo aceptaban.

«Vaya… y solo tuve que salvarlos dos veces» aun así, no se quejaría.

Ken voló hasta él con su patineta, tenía una cubeta y una espátula en las manos.

—Muy bien hermano, es hora de ponernos manos a la obra.

Astro le mostró el pulgar.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Ken embarró un poco de mezcla y Astro colocó encima el ladrillo, luego fue al suelo por otro mientras Ken seguía embarrando, si, la vida empezaba a ser mejor que nunca.

—Atlas… me gusta ese nombre —dijo una voz mecánica.

A lo lejos, a través de unos binoculares, una figura observaba la escena, iba vestida con un traje que era mitad negro y mitad blanco, con botones blancos en medio, también usaba una capa oscura, su cara estaba cubierta por un caso, tenía la misma división de colores, y un solo ojo inmóvil a la mitad. La figura bajó los binoculares y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—Disfruta mientras puedas Astro —en su mano llevaba un objeto redondo, lo lanzó en el aire y lo volvió a atrapar—, porque mi venganza… está a punto de comenzar.

En sus manos tenía el núcleo rojo, estaba sin energía, pero eso, solo era un contratiempo temporal. 

—Te destruiré Astro, a ti y a todos los que amas… tal y como tú destruiste mi vida.


End file.
